Faded Leaf
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Follow the story of four girls: Yoshiko Uchiha, Whinoe Hyuuga, Rin Uzumaki, And Asuemo Nara. Pairings: RaffYoshi, HatoWhin, KuraRin, MasaAsue, RaffWhin, KeiMikaTasu, EnteiShino Hints of: YoshiWhin and RinAsue
1. What Being a Chunin is All About

Here's my first Naruto story. Now, the actual summery probably seemed like crap, so I'll explain it further. My story is centered on four girls, Yoshiko Uchiha, Whinoe Hyuuga, Rin Uzumaki, and Asuemo Nara. Basically, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto, and Shikamaru and Ino got together. They had a bunch of kids. And it follows their thirteen year old girls and their lives. I'll give character descriptions below. And The episode Introduction from the main characters! And then start the story.

**Character Descriptions: **

**Uchiha Clan Children: **

**Name: Uchiha, Yoshiko (Female)**

**Age: 13 **

**Height: 5'2" **

**Weight: 102 lbs. **

**Nickname: Shiko, Yoshi **

**Eye Color: Sea Foam Green (red with Sharingan) **

**Hair Color: Raven **

**Village: of the Leaf **

**Class: Chunin **

**Name: Uchiha, Masashi (Male) **

**Age: 15 **

**Height: 5'7" **

**Weight: 145 lbs. **

**Nickname: Masa **

**Eye Color: Crimson Red **

**Hair Color: Light Red **

**Village: of the Leaf **

**Class: ANBU **

**Name: Uchiha, Keitaro (Male) **

**Age: 11 **

**Height: 5'0" **

**Weight: 93 lbs. **

**Nickname: Kei-Kei **

**Eye Color: Obsidian Black (red with Sharingan) **

**Hair Color: Auburn **

**Village: of the Leaf **

**Class: Genin **

**Name: Uchiha, Sasha (Female) **

**Age: 7 **

**Height: 4'6" **

**Weight: 67 lbs. **

**Nickname: None **

**Eye Color: Gray (red with Sharingan) **

**Hair Color: Black **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Student for Genin **

**Hyuuga Clan Children: **

**Name: Hyuuga, Entei (Male) Age: 17**

**Height: 6'0" **

**Weight: 156 lbs. **

**Nickname: None **

**Eye Color: Brown **

**Hair Color: Black **

**Village: of the mist **

**Class: Assassin **

**Name: Hyuuga, Vena (Male) **

**Age: 16 **

**Height: 6'1" **

**Weight: 160 lbs. **

**Nickname: Ven **

**Eye Color: White Lavender **

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: ANBU leader **

**Name: Hyuuga, Whinoe (Female) **

**Age: 13 **

**Height: 5'5" **

**Weight: 100 lbs. **

**Nickname: Whino **

**Eye Color: White Lavender **

**Hair Color: White Lavender **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Chunin **

**Uzumaki Clan Children: **

**Name: Uzumaki, Hina (Female, twin of Naru) **

**Age: 16 **

**Height: 5'7" **

**Weight: 110 lbs. **

**Nickname: None **

**Eye Color: Lavender White **

**Hair Color: Purple **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Hunter-nin **

**Name: Uzumaki, Naru (Female, twin of Hina) **

**Age: 16 **

**Height: 5'7" **

**Weight: 110 lbs. **

**Nickname: None **

**Eye Color: Lavender White **

**Hair Color: Blonde **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Hunter-nin **

**Name: Uzumaki, Reyuki (Male) **

**Age: 8 **

**Height: 4'11" **

**Weight: 85 lbs. **

**Nickname: Naruki **

**Eye Color: Cerulean Blue **

**Hair Color: Blonde **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Student for Genin **

**Name: Uzumaki, Rin (Female) **

**Age: 13 **

**Height: 5'1" **

**Weight: 102 lbs. **

**Nickname: Ri-Ri **

**Eye Color: Cerulean Blue **

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Chunin **

**Nara Clan Children: **

**Name: Nara, Shinobu (Female) **

**Age: 18 **

**Height: 6'0" **

**Weight: 113 lbs. **

**Nickname: Shinobi **

**Eye Color: Brown **

**Hair Color: Pale Blonde **

**Village: of the cloud **

**Class: Jounin **

**Name: Nara, Tasuku (Male) **

**Age: 11 **

**Height: 5'2" **

**Weight: 91 lbs. **

**Nickname: Tasu **

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Genin **

**Name: Nara, Asuemo (Female) **

**Age: 13 **

**Height: 5'4" **

**Weight: 106 lbs. **

**Nickname: Asuemi **

**Eye Color: Hazel **

**Hair Color: Pale Blonde **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Chunin **

**Parents: **

**Name: Uchiha, Sasuke (Male) **

**Age: 35 **

**Height: 6'4" **

**Weight: 142 lbs. **

**Nickname: Sasu-kun (used by Yoshiko, Sasha, and Sakura) **

**Eye Color: Obsidian Black **

**Hair Color: Raven **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: ANBU leader **

**Name: Uchiha, Sakura (Female) **

**Age: 35 **

**Height: 5'8" **

**Weight: 112 lbs. **

**Nickname: None **

**Eye Color: Sea Foam Green **

**Hair Color: Pink **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Medic-nin **

**Name: Hyuuga, Neji (Male) **

**Age: 37 **

**Height: 6'3" **

**Weight: 150 lbs. **

**Nickname: None **

**Eye Color: Lavender White **

**Hair Color: Dark Brown **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Lead Hunter-nin **

**Name: Hyuuga, Tenten (Female) **

**Age: 37 **

**Height: 6'0" **

**Weight: 117 lbs. **

**Nickname: Tenie **

**Eye Color: Brown **

**Hair Color: Auburn **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Assassin Leader **

**Name: Uzumaki, Naruto (Male) **

**Age: 35 **

**Height: 6'1" **

**Weight: 150 lbs. **

**Nickname: Spiral, Naruto-sama, Naruto-Hokage **

**Eye Color: Cerulean Blue **

**Hair Color: Blonde **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Hokage **

**Name: Uzumaki, Hinata (Female) **

**Age: 35 **

**Height: 5'6" **

**Weight: 110 lbs. **

**Nickname: Hyuuga-san, Hina-chan, Hinata-sama **

**Eye Color: Lavender White **

**Hair Color: Black Purple **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Jounin **

**Name: Nara, Shikamaru (Male) **

**Age: 35 **

**Height: 6'2" **

**Weight: 139 lbs. **

**Nickname: Shika-kun **

**Eye Color: Brown **

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: ANBU **

**Name: Nara, Ino (Female) **

**Age: 35 **

**Height: 5'11" **

**Weight: 111 lbs. **

**Nickname: None **

**Eye Color: Blue **

**Hair Color: Pale Blonde **

**Village: of the leaf **

**Class: Medic-nin **

Yoshiko: Ohayo! Welcome to the wonderful world of… well… us!

Whinoe: …?

Rin: Cha! Right!

Asuemo: You guys are so troublesome…

Yoshiko: Don't mind them! Step into the lives of us!

Whinoe: Why would they do that?

Rin: Cause it's our show silly!

Asuemo: Let's just say it already…

Yoshiko, Whinoe, Rin, and Asuemo: Episode 1: What Being a Chunin is All About!

Rin: There's an explanation point at the end?

Asuemo: Shouldn't it be a question mark?

Yoshiko: -- I'll question mark you guys…

**Chapter 1: What Becoming a Chunin is All About!**

Uchiha Yoshiko woke up to the sun streaming through the Uchiha mansion window. She grumbled and turned to her other side. She smiled happily as she tried her hardest to drift back to sleep. Then, a little girl's and a man's voice could be heard outside in the hall. Yoshiko glanced up from under her sheets and saw her father's figure and Sasha's figure through the paper doors.

"C'mon daddy!" Sasha sounded urgent as she was pulling her father's hand. Sasuke smiled at his daughter and let her drag him.

"What is it Sasha-chan?" Sasuke asked, he loved his daughter dearly, but he was not an early riser.

"I have a surprise for you." The seven-year-old giggled, and the two voices disappeared down the stairs. Yoshiko sighed and smiled inwardly to herself. Sasha was the cutest little girl ever. In the whole world! She sighed once more, a frown appearing on her face as she glanced at the clock. She rubbed her eyes. 7:30? Oh shit! She was late by an hour! She bolted out of bed, before quickly changing into her clothes, brushing her teeth quickly, and skipping her shower. '_I'll just get one tonight…_' she thought.

Yoshiko bolted down the stairs, her hair a mess as she had forgotten to brush it, to see her entire family sitting at the dinning room table, enjoying breakfast. They all smiled warmly at her, and then proceeded to raise questioning eyebrows. Keitaro had a guilty look on his face, and with a sheepish tone said:

"Good morning, sis."

Yoshiko felt anger burn in the pit of her stomach, she felt her face grow hot, and her fists clench. And, her Sharingan activated accidentally. Keitaro smirked and Sakura sighed. Sasha hid behind her father.

"You didn't." Masashi shook his head shamefully at Keitaro, predicting that his younger sister would beat the crap out of him.

"How.dare.you…" Yoshiko began in a slow, threatening voice, then she raised her head and fists too. "DO THIS TO ME!" She finished and punched her brother on the head as he cried waterfalls. "**AGAIN**!" Yoshiko delivered one final punch to the head and began panting as the anger left her body.

"Yoshiko…" Sasuke and Sakura whispered in unison and shook their heads along with Masashi. It was going to be a long day.

Sasha was sitting on Yoshiko's lap for breakfast. Sasha was very close with her only sister, she loved her brothers, father, and mother just as dearly though. Sasuke and Sakura smiled and leaned their heads together, they'd created the perfect family.

They watched as Yoshiko played with Sasha's hair, and Sasha asked Yoshiko questions about the news that was on. They watched Keitaro and Masashi talk about their days, and about what to do for training. They also noticed something was wrong with Yoshiko. She had a forlorn look on her face, which only disappeared when Sasha said something.

"Yoshiko…?" Sasha called her sister's name with a questioning tone and looked up at her.

"Yes Sasha-chan?" Yoshiko responded, the smile once returning to her face.

"What's a Chunin? Is it fun? Do you go on lots of missions? It's not fun to me. I miss you a lot." Yoshiko smiled and decided to answer each question once at a time.

"Well…" She began slowly, and unsurely. "A Chunin is a mid-level nin. Yes, I suppose I can be fun, if you like almost getting yourself killed from time to time." Yoshiko remarked and Sasha gasped. The guys chuckled, and Sakura shot Yoshiko a warning glance. "But it rarely happens…" Yoshiko lied for her mother and sisters sake, Keitaro let out one more laugh. "And as for missions… well… it depends. Our sensei's choose the missions and if they think we're not ready for them… then… we just don't go on that mission."

"Other times Naruto-sama assigns the missions. The Jounin don't always have a choice on weather a group goes on a mission or not, it depends on what the town needs. There are only so many Chunin groups, you know?" Masashi cut in wisely. Yoshiko nodded towards him.

"That's right. And… you miss me? Awwww!" Yoshiko cooed and hugged her baby sister tight. Her face sank again, as her sister turned back to the television screen. Unfortunately for Yoshiko, everyone noticed that she was not doing so well.The Uchiha's (minus Sasha and Yoshiko)shot looks at each other.

'Not around Sasha.' Sasuke mouthed to his children and wife. Sakura nodded and stood up from her chair.

"Uh… I just remembered! Sasha!" Sasha looked up at her mother. "Don't you want to go choose your outfit for your first day back at the academy?" Sasha bolted out from her seat as expected. She gasped happily and her shining grayeyes turned on her older sister.

"Yes! I want to!" She exclaimed. Yoshiko smiled at her. "C'mon Yoshiko-chan!" She got down from her sister's lap and began pulling her hand. Sasuke cut in.

"Actually… Sasha-chan… I need to talk to Yoshiko." His little daughter frowned and he felt guilty for having put it there. "But- you'll have to surprise your sister instead!" He smiled, and Sasha smiled back, nodding, and taking her mothers hand to skip up to her bedroom.

Once the two were gone, Yoshiko bolted up so fast no one could notice, she whispered something to the Uchiha maid, she nodded, and handed her some aspirin and water. Yoshiko swallowed the pills and rubbed her temples. She was about to run up to her room also, when Sasuke shouted to her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yoshiko!"

"Yes… father…?" Began Yoshiko slowly. Sasuke sighed and kicked her chair back out with his foot. "Sit." He commanded and Yoshiko did so, not wanting to anger him.

"I wanted to ask you… are you alright?" The brother's also seemed to be awaiting her answer. When Yoshiko didn't respond, Sasuke went on. "Last night… when you asked for your mother… why… what happened?"

"That is between mom and I." Yoshiko stated defiantly, she turned her head, a smug look upon her face. Masashi sighed, and Keitaro looked like he was about to complain. Sasuke glared at his oldest daughter.

"I'm worried. I should know." Sasuke almost demanded. Yoshiko didn't budge, he gave up and his face softened with a sigh. "Look," Sasuke began, Yoshiko looked back up, her lips thin. "I just want you to know that… since Raff… died…" That struck Yoshiko and her face reddened noticeably. Masashi cut her off before she could yell.

"That you can still come to us. You may call it a 'girl-thing' but we're all worried." Masashi finished. Keitaro nodded solemnly, and Sasuke smiled at his oldest son. How he had grown over the years. He was now old and mature enough to be called a man. Yoshiko smiled sadly at the three men of the house. She opened her mouth to thank them, when Sasha came bounding down the stairs with a sweater in her arms, and a very flustered looking Sakura behind her.

"Look!" The little girl exclaimed and spun in her dress, it twirled and the red colors mixed with white had become a blur. Her pink sweater flew from her arms, to be caught by the maid who chuckled at the little girl. "Isn't it pretty?" Sasha jumped up into Yoshiko's arms once she had stood up. They both spun a few whirls and Sasha giggled happily into her sister's black tube top.

"It's beautiful." Sakura commented, and took a seat in her chair next to her husband, now lying her head on his shoulder.

"I love it." Yoshiko answered, hugging her sister tightly before letting her back down. Sasha released her sister.

"Very pretty." Masashi smiled. Sasha beamed and jumped into the oldest Uchiha's lap. Masashi ran his hands threw her soft black locks and rested his chin on her head, sleepily.

"I agree. It suits you." Keitaro pinched hers cheeks lightly. Sasha laughed airily.

Sasuke almost added his opinion until the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be at this hour?" Sasuke commented instead. The maid answered the door and came back in moments later. The maid came back with a man dressed in all black, his eye's were gray, and his hair was also that same smoky gray color.

"Hello Uchiha's." He greeted quietly. His voice was deep and reprimanding. Yoshiko suddenly felt nervous, he looked about fourteen years old. "My name is Honda Hatori. I am Uchiha Yoshiko's new teammate." He announced and eyed Yoshiko. His look softened at the sight of her and his face took a pink tint. "I take it you must be Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko nodded meekly and adverted her gaze. She hated the way this boy looked at her. It made her feel like he could see right through her, his eye's reminded her so much of… Raff's. Her eyes teared, until she heard her mother get up and take her father's arm, they both stood in front of Sasha defensively. Masashi and Keitaro stood up too, each on one side of Yoshiko. '_They're being all defensive again…_' Yoshiko thought, and sighed as she too rose from her seat. She stood in front of Hatori and took his hand in a firm hand-shake.

"Nice to meet you Honda Hatori. Hai, my name is Uchiha Yoshiko-san." Hatori returned the firm grip just as tightly.

"It is an honor to meet the great Uchiha clan prodigy." He directed toward Masashi after releasing the stare and hand-shake with Yoshiko. Masashi nodded towards him, and refused to introduce himself. Keitaro had a pout forming at his lips. Then, Hatori turned to Sasuke and Sakura who had now let Sasha out from behind their legs.

"Ah. Uchiha Sasuke-sama." Hatori bowed before him, and Sasuke bowed back.

"You'd better be nice to my daughter." Sasuke's voice was laced with venom. "And if I hear otherwise," Sasuke clenched a kunai in his pocket. "You'll find out what happens." He winked at Yoshiko and she giggled.

"And Uchiha, Sakura-sama. Pleased to meet you as well." Sakura clenched Sasuke's arm a bit tighter then, but managed a smile toward the young man. Hatori then smiled at the youngest Uchiha girl. "Hello little girl. What is your name?" Hatori tilted his head in a kind manor and watched Sasha jump into her older sisters grasp.

"I-I'm U-Uchiha Sasha." She stuttered. Whenever her family got defensive, she got nervous. "It-It's nice to m-meet you H-Hatori-san."

"I really like you Sasha-chan." He smiled sincerely and Sasha jumped from her sister's arms, now feeling safe around the young man, she hugged his leg. She always hugged people.

"Me too, Hatori-san. Me too." She giggled and blushed when she pulled back. He ruffled her hair and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

'_Just who is this guy?_' Yoshiko thought as she stiffened.

* * *

Whinoe was a morning person. She always had been. She jumped off her bed and stretched in the cat-like way she always did. She sighed as she reached for her hair-brush and went into the bathroom where she spent the next hour preparing for her day back to meet her group.Whinoe frowned as she noted the bracelet on her wrist. 

(_Flashback_)

_"Long live team two!" Raff hollered. The team had just been making their way back from the long Chunin exam. He was relieved it was finally over, and he placed his hands behind his head. Yoshiko giggled. "What is it, Shiko?" Raff slowed down and kissed Yoshiko on the cheek. She blushed in return, and placed her hand against her now-red hued cheek. _

_Whinoe sighed at the two in happiness, and began taking small twigs out of her lavender white hair, which accented her matching eyes. Raff took Yoshiko's hand and ran to catch up with Whinoe who was now far ahead of them. The three walked quietly and in unison to back to the Hidden Leaf village, formally known as Konoha. _

_"It's been a long time. I miss my brother. I wonder if he's home by now?" Whinoe thought aloud. Raff glanced at her and shrugged, Yoshiko laughed and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. _

_"Relax Whinoe. You're always so high-stressed. For once, just enjoy the time we're about to get off. It'll be fun!" Yoshiko smiled, which was rare for her. She was in an unbelievably good mood and it lifted Whinoe's spirits. _

_**'You're right, Yoshiko-chan. It will be fun.**' She thought as she sub-consciously gripped the hand that Yoshiko had placed on her shoulder. "Yeah. I guess." She responded aloud, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had of imminent doom. _

_(Flashback Fade)_

But, Whinoe was correct, as usual. Her Byakugan was correct again. There would be a death of a person close to her. At first she was worried that person was Yoshiko. She, herself, Rin, and Asuemo had all been bestfriend's since birth, just like their mother's and father's had been. It was a nice thought.

She shook her head. Her best friend, Raff, had died just a month ago. She almost felt like her world was falling apart. Whinoe cried for Yoshiko. Oh, the pain she must be feeling is unbearable! Whinoe hated the fact that she practically carried all Yoshiko's emotions. Anytime she was sad, Whinoe was ten times as sad and depressed. Since the death of her teammate she refused to leave her room. Only for food, water, and to visit her friend's. Her father, Neji Hyuuga, would occasionally check on her. Her mother Tenten Hyuuga checked a lot. Vena Hyuugahad probably forgotten she'd existed.

She felt tears fall from her eyes for the millionth time this week. She had no doubt she'd cry in public at least three times today. Not like she was setting a record, she just knew that being around Yoshiko would be heart stabbing. She heard a heavy knock on her door, she wiped her tears, knowing it was her father from the knock.

"Hai, father?" She asked, opening the door a crack. Neji smiled at her and poked the door open further with his toe. He looked around the room briefly, making sure his daughter had been alright and not hiding anything.

"How are you, Whinoe-chan?" He jumped right to the fact. Whinoe moved to her window sill, and pulled the shades, they flung up and she leaned her elbows on it, and watched Konoha's rising sun. Neji moved to stand next to her.

A stray tear escaped one eye and she caught it quickly, hoping her dad had not seen it. Neji did. He frowned. He knew she was depressed, but it had been a month, he had expected her to at least come out of her room more. But it hadn't changed. Not in the slightest. "Okay."Neji heard Whinoe murmur.

He was about to protest her answer, but then Vena shouted up the stairs:

"Dad! Whinoe! There's somebody at the door who goes by the name of Honda Hatori! Should I let him in?"

"Where the hell's the maid?" Neji yelled in response, leaving his daughter's room to bound down the staircase.

'_Honda Hatori?_' Suddenly that unwell feeling boiled in Whinoe's stomach. She went down the stairs quietly. She over-heard a conversation that was taking place.

"Ohayo Hyuuga Tenten-sama. My name is Honda Hatori." A masculine and deep voice introduced. She could hear her mom's voice respond in approval. "I am here as a –cough- replacement –cough- for your daughter's team. Team 2, I believe?"

"Hai. Greetings Honda Hatori-san. Please, take a seat. My husband and my son should be out to greet you shortly." Tenten assured and moved into the kitchen to find her husband and son in the corner whispering.

8080808080808080808080808080808080808

"Ohayo, Honda-san." Whinoe greeted as she realized that both she and the gray haired, gray-eyed man were alone in the living room. He looked up and felt something hit his heart at the sight of the young woman in front of him. '_I think I'm in… love…_' Hatori thought. He beamed at Whinoe.

"No need to be so formal." A light blush graced his cheeks. He regretted his words, because Whinoe laughed sourly in response.

"We have just met Honda-san, I have only just learned you name seconds ago." Whinoe commented, monotonously. Hatori only smiled at her and took her hand in his, he inclined his head down and kissed her hand. Whinoe blushed and snapped her hand away from him.

"What is it, Whinoe-chan? This is how I always greet ladies." Hatori explained, feeling a little dejected. Whinoe frowned apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. But I would like it if you'd refer to me as Whinoe-san. Not 'chan' just yet." Whinoe stated sheepishly. She felt a blush crawl up to her cheeks.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Hatori mumbled. Whinoe felt herself instantly anger at him.

"And why not?" Whinoe raised an angry/questionable blue brow at him. Hatori blushed a light red.

"W-Well…" He stuttered. "I just… can't…"

There was a silence that hung in the air. Whinoe took a seat beside Hatori and felt the room become hotter. How could this one man have such an effect on her? And he wasn't even saying anything. She felt Hatori's gaze piercing her, she felt like he was mentally stripping her of her strong outer appearance. (A/N: You dirty people were thinking something else, I'm sure!)

"He-Hey, Hatori-san?" Whinoe broke the silence. Hatori looked toward her and gestured for her to continue. "Um… did you meet Yoshiko-chan yet?"

"Hai. I met her. The Great Uchiha." Hatori rolled his eye's. "Nice big family though." He finished, noticing Whinoe's gaze had hardened at his last remark. The silence hung again.

"You have some nerve!" Rang Tenten's voice from the kitchen. "How dare you assume such things!" Hatori swore Hyuuga-sama's voice could rate an 8 on the rictor scale. There was a pause, and then: "I don't care if you used your Byakugan! Neji-kun!" Tenten whined at him, and then the three emerged from the kitchen.

"Ohayo Honda-san." Tenten greeted warmly. Neji and Vena glared at him, before sitting on the couch across from him. Tenten sat on the other side of her husband and they all waited for Hatori to either announce he was leaving, or say some more about Team 2. He did nothing and looked around the room uncomfortably. Finally, Whinoe sighed, catching Hatori's attention. He gasped inwardly and smirked nervously.

"Oh… well… um… that's all. I'm sure Whinoe-chan heard me before. If you didn't I'm here for-" Whinoe sighed, bored.

"Are you going to leave, or not?" Asked Vena rudely. Neji and Tenten gave him a look that shot him down for being rude. He huffed an apology and proceeded to glare at Hatori. He looked at him andwatchedhim standup. Bowing at each Hyuuga by age and class. They all inclined their head a bit.

"I guess I will leave. It is nonsense to stay any longer." He glanced at Whinoe who gave him a sharp glance and then returned to staring out the window. '_The second he's gone, the better._' She decided to speak up.

"I'll meet you at Team 2's new training sight. I'm assuming Naruto-sama has already told you about it?" Whinoe asked, offhandedly. Hatori nodded. He kissed her hand once more, making her blush a deep red, and he went out the door.

"I really don't like him." Neji growled. He was over-protective of his only daughter.

"Me either." Tenten whispered. She was only being nice to him because he was a guest in her home.

"Then what was all that yelling in the kitchen, mom?" Vena asked. Tenten nodded wisely.

"I wanted to know his reaction. You know, about the Kekei Genkai, the Byakugan." Tenten whispered, as if Hatori was still in the room.

"Mom, he's gone." Whinoe spoke up. "And besides…" She began up the stairs to grab her weapons for the day. "He never even mentioned it."

They heard Whinoe's door close and Entei entered the room. They all looked up at him, it was weird that he had left the town once he was old enough to join the Village Hidden In the Mist. But he made frequent visits.

"I heard everything. You might want to be careful with that one. It seems he has something for our little Whinoe." Entei warned and was hugged by his mother and father. But Vena just had a smug look on his face.

"You don't think…" Vena began. The brother's basically could read each others' minds since birth. Entei nodded knowingly at his younger brother.

"It would seem so." Entei paused and noticed his mother's questioning look. "His aura is the same as _his_."

* * *

The Brunette haired girl and blue eyed girl woke up late, as usual. Rin sighed and yawned. She got up lazily and slumped down the stairs of the Hokage Estate to find many maids hustling about. In that hustle were her two older, twin sisters, Naru and Hina, and her mother Hinata. The three women all had worried looks on their faces. 

"Reyuki!" Uzumaki Hinata called her little sons name. Rin sighed. '_Stupid fox! probably off making trouble out in town._' As if answering her thoughts, Naru called out to them.

"I'm going to check if he's out in town!"

"Good idea!" Responded Hina. "I'll check the Hokage's office out in town too. He might just be with dad and we just don't know it!" Hina bounded out the door after her twin. Hinata caught her youngest daughter out of the corner of her eye and gasped. '_Her face is flushed._' Rin noted. '_How long have they been searching?_'

"Rin! Thank Kami! I was wondering when you'd wake up! I'm sure Asuemo isn't even up yet." Hinata rambled on for a moment longer and then sat down and took a breath. "I swear, your brother."

"You say that like I'm responsible for him." Rin rolled her eyes and prepared for her mother to beg for her assistance in hunting down Naruki. She sat down beside Hinata andRin took a breath in, about to say no to whatever her mother was going to ask. But her mother beat her to it.

"Listen, I'm not going to ask you to look for him. I just want you to water the plants in the garden." Hinata said calmly. Rin smiled at her mom warmly and respected her insight that she was tired. '_Because we haven't checked the garden yet. He might just be there._' Hinata thought evilly.

"Fine." Rin sighed. She got up and her slippers scraped the floor. She kissed her mother on the cheek and proceeded to the garden.

8080808080808080808080808080808080

"Reyuki!" Rin called out in the garden. It was really, REALLY huge. And it was doubtful he had even heard her. If he was even out here. Which it didn't seem he was. She didn't bother activating her Byakugan. She was still too tired.

"Boo!" Reyuki jumped out from behind a Sakura Tree and Rin jumped a mile. Reyuki laughed sourly, and then laughed so hard he fell to the ground laughing, clutching his stomach in pain from his laughter.

"Reyuki!" Rin shouted accusingly and prepared to kill him. "How'd you know Iwas right there?" Rin slowly dropped her hand. Reyuki gave her a look saying 'How-stupid-are-you?'. Rin glared at him, knowing the look.

"Byakugan." Stated Reyuki.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm so tired in the morning." At the mention of 'morning' Rin yawned once more. Reyuki smirked and looked at his watch.

"It's 7:30, dumbass. That's not early."

"It _so_ is early, for actual ninja that is." Rin remarked, knowing it would get the littlest Uzumaki riled up and angry.

"I am a real ninja!" Reyuki attempted to lunge at his older sister, but she stepped to the side and placed her hand against his forehead to stop him completely. He growled in aggravation and pushed his head against her hand.

"I'm a Chunin and you're not even a Genin yet. You can't take me on." Rin smirked and watched as he reached into his pocket and flung a kunai to her arm. But, Rin was surprised and Reyuki got a sharp gash in.

"Ahh! You- dumbass! Where'd you get the kunai?" Rin exclaimed, ripping a piece of her shirt and wrapping it around the gash, but it continued to bleed and seep through.

Reyuki just gaped at what he had just done. He'd injured his older sister. A Chunin! He'd gotten a good blow at a Chunin and didn't miss! He smiled then, knowing he hadn't hurt her enough to kill her. "From Hina. She told me to bring to class and show everyone!"

Rin snorted and quickly took the Kunai from the eight-year-olds hands. "Hai, well you'll get in trouble for that. Hina's an idiot and she'll just get you into trouble. Don't listen to her." Rin directed and shoved the kunai in the waistband of her night-pants.

"So you're saying I should listen to you?" Reyuki remarked. "I don't have too. You couldn't even stop that simple attack from me!" The boy exclaimed and pointed his finger in his sister's face. She bit his finger in response and walked away.

'_I'm not slipping am I? No! I just… wasn't expecting him to even have a weapon. It's early. AND my guard was down. I'm alright._' But even after convincing herself it was just that, Rin was still disturbed. She got to the porch and Reyuki was still behind her, yakking about what a bad ninja she was, and how he was going to get better than her one say. Then he changed subjects completely to ramen. Rin sighed, and stopped before the entrance to the house.

Reyuki bumped into her. "Damn you, baka! Why'd you stop anyway?" Rin frowned and turned to him slowly.

"That was low." She said in her tone that meant she was going to either kill you, or get all serious on your ass, which was weird either way for her. Reyuki gulped. He couldn't tell which the tone meant.

"Wh-What?" He whimpered in fear. Rin smirked.

"You should never attack a ninja like that. It's really low. Especially when it's your superior you're attacking." Rin finished and went inside with him.

Reyuki was confused, but didn't have time to ask Rin what she meant, as Hina, Naru, and Hinata were all looking at the two.

"You need to come quick!" Hina exclaimed.

"It's urgent!" Naru went on.

"We need to meet by the bridge! You know, Team 2's spot?" Hinata asked/yelled.

"Wait. Wait! _What_?" Rin asked.

"Eh…" Reyuki began.

"Just come on!" The twins shouted in unison. "Let's just go!" Hinata exclaimed and the three grabbed Rin and Reyuki and left the Uzumaki estate.

'_I wonder if dad's alright?_' Rin thought as they all ran toward the bridge.

* * *

Nara, Asuemo woke up hours ago at 5:30am to train. She threw one final kunai and hit the dummy right on the bulls-eye. She pumped her fist into the air in victory and her watch began beeping. It was now 7:30am. She'd only been training for 2 hours. She sighed. Her mother, Nara Ino, would be expecting her for breakfast. And her father had been off on a mission for days on end now. Shinobu, who had left a year ago and joined the village hidden in the clouds, was here to visit. She came out from the forest that was in the Nara backyard. 

"Ohayo." Shinobu greeted. Asuemo nodded towards her. No, she didn't hate her sister. But… she was tired from training. She flopped onto the ground and thoughts filled her head of her friends. Poor Yoshiko. Asuemo hadn't seen her for weeks. She had however, heard what'd happened from Whinoe. Mainly she'd spent her time with Rin. Whinoe was disturbed by his loss also. She didn't know this Raff man. She'd seen him of course. But not enough to say she liked him. But… he'd been close to Yoshiko. You could say they were dating, but if you do, Sasuke would kill you. As well as Masashi.

Thoughts of her crush filled her mind. His spiky red hair, and crimson red eyes that could see into her soul. She loved Masashi Uchiha with all her heart and soul. But she couldn't tell anybody how she felt. She'd only told her sister,Shinobu, and Tasuku had over-heard, but didn't make anything out of it. 'It was just a crush.' She'd tell herself. But it never worked. She always found her mind on him, at least twenty times a day. And everytime she'd see him, her face would heat up. It killed her inside. Not only was there an age difference between them, but there was the fact that he barely knew she existed. And he never spoke. Not to her. He did, maybe once. Or was that her dream?

One thing was for sure, Asuemo Nara hated unrequited love. It sucked. So, she devised a plan. She'd just need Shinobu's help. Asuemo looked up to see her older sister leaning over her, stopping her from watching the colorful morning clouds.

"Red sky in the morning, sailors warning." Her soft voice recalled the saying. Asuemo smirked at her and nodded. Shinobu lied next to her little sister. She sighed. "Who can just watch the clouds?" She asked.

"Dad and I." Asuemo sighed. Her sister never shut up. Even if someone was talking, she could talk right over them. It was really annoying. But-that was just the way she is. Asuemo had learned to accept that.

"Oh. Right. I'm most like mom and you…" Asuemo cut her off, but it didn't stop her.

"Are most like dad."They both said in unison. "Right!" She cheered forthem speaking in unison.Asuemo sighed and got up.

"Where're you going?" Shinobu skipped over toherlittle sister'sside after a minute.

"I am going to eat breakfast." Asuemo said offhandedly. Shinobu smiled.

"Alright! I'll go with you!" Shinobu ran ahead and bumped into Tasuku. "Oh! Tasuku! Sorry!" She apologized quickly and hugged him.

"Whatever." Tasuku snorted and walked into the back.Asuemo gave him a questioning look and he mouthed that he was trying to get away from Shinobu.

'Take me with you.'Asuemo mouthed back. He just laughed and beforeanybody knew it Shinobu was already in the kitchen.

"Uh oh! Mom! You made breakfast!" Asuemo heard Shinobu accuse as she entered through the door. _'Oh great! Shinobu blabbing, and food poisoning from mother's cooking! Could this day get any better?_'

"Hai! I did!" Ino replied angrily. "And you won't die if you eat it." She added, rolling her eye's at both her daughters. "Just try it before you throw it away. I worked really hard on it." She pouted.

"All the more reason not to eat it." Asuemo scoffed, and her mother smacked her in the back of the head.

"Manners!" Ino scolded. Shinobu held back a laugh.

Just then, Nara Shikamaru made a hasty entrance. He didn't even kiss Ino in greeting. He had Tasuku by his side and they were both panting.

"Girls! We have to go!" Shikamaru announced. Everyone's face held a blank look. "Don't just sit there! Let's go!" He grabbed his daughter's wrists and Tasuku grabbed his mother's. "C'mon! Move!" And they bolted out the door before anyone could say a word.

_'Oh! Wonderful! What a way to start my day!'_ Thought an exasperated Asuemo as they made their way to the bridge.

(End)

Yoshiko: This isn't any fun anymore. I hate crying.

Whinoe: Seeing Yoshiko-chan again will be heartbreaking to say the least.

Yoshiko: I… I just want to move on.

Rin: It's been so long since they've seen each other.

Asuemo: -sweatdrop- only a month…

Whinoe and Yoshiko: Episode 2: A Shell of A Boy.

Whinoe: Please Kami, let this be easy.


	2. A Shell of A Boy

I've decided on a boy for Rin! Woot! His name shall be Inugumi, Kurando! He will be one of Rin's teammates. He will be mentioned this chapter. Here's the surprise you've been waiting for!

**Chapter 2: A Shell of a Boy**

Yoshiko had been waiting at the bridge for a while now. She wasn't looking foreword to the events that would take place today. Most likely, Whinoe would ignore her as much as she could, and cry to herself at the most random of times. She knew how this worked. Yoshiko felt her heart beat a bit faster as she looked down at the river flowing beneath her. It made a flash of memories appear before her mind's eye.

(_Flashback_)

_"Look at that." Raff's blue eyes shone as he watched the sparkling water's toss with fish and the flow. Yoshiko was standing next to him, elbows on the ledge of the bridge. She sighed and watched Raff through the corner of her eye. "It's so… beautiful." He commented and he smiled so large his beautiful white teeth shined. He really was handsome. That blonde hair and crystal blue eye's. _

_"Hai. I guess it's pretty." Yoshiko hated being a damper on everyone's fun and happiness, but she was just that way. Raff had finally turned to her. _

_"I think you're right Yoshiko-chan. This summer will be fun." The recently-turned fourteen year old boy jumped to sit on the bridge. Yoshiko did the same and smirked, resting her head on his shoulder. _

_"I'm always right." She remarked. She felt like a pair of eye's were watching them. '_Whinoe._' Thought Yoshiko. Damn her and her Byakugan. Raff turned his face so his and Yoshiko's were only centimeter's apart. Yoshiko blushed instantly, and without warning, Raff kissed her, right on the lips. _

_(Flashback Fade) _

It was annoying. He and his entire clan died just a month ago. From the attack on Konoha by the Sound Village. It bugged her so much, if she even saw the headband of a Sound-nin she was sure to have a snap in her mind and kill them without remorse. Just thinking about it, she didn't even realize her Sharingan activated.

"That's not fair. You and I both know it's not." Masashi's voice sounded. Yoshiko looked up and saw Masashi and the rest of the Uchiha clan standing before her. "You really have no right." He seemed angry with her for something. Then, from behind him, Asuemo steeped out. She was smiling like she usually did. Her kitten, Smokey, not far behind her. She smiled and winked. Then ran up to hug Yoshiko, throwing her off with the fact that she was even there.

"Yoshiko-chan!" She exclaimed, tightening her hug into a vice-grip. Yoshiko thought she would pass out and die right there, until the Nara clan stood next to the Uchiha clan and Shinobu called out to her little sister. Then, upon seeing Yoshiko, flipped out and hugged her as well.

"Yoshiko-chan! It has been so long!" Shinobu cried dramatically, Yoshiko returned the hug slightly, with a small pat on the back.

The Hyuuga clan came from behind her. Whinoe came up to her, and they just shared a deep and meaningful look, before caving in at the same time and hugging each other, crying their names dramatically.

"Shiko-chan! I've missed you SO much!" Whinoe cried, literally, into her best friend's shoulder. "I kept having these nightmares of that day! You died too in it! I was afraid that you might die and I wouldn't even know it!"

Wrong thing to say. **Really **wrong thing to say. Not only did it make Yoshiko shut up, it made her relive another flashback.

(_Flashback_)

_Sounds of villagers being slaughtered hit Yoshiko's ears like glass. It was so painful, to see her homeland in such a state. The newly appointed Chunin were at the front of the battlegrounds. A lot of Jounin were taken out. Too many. The remaining Jounin, Medic-nin, ANBU, and Hunter-nin were guarding towns-people and children. That left the Chunin and Genin to hold the front, which wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. _

_From the left to the right stood Whinoe, Asuemo, Rin, Yoshiko, Raff, Kurando, Tasuku, and Keitaro. In the back stood less experienced Genin and a few Chunin in case the front row got demolished. _

_"Now!" Shouted 'Uncle Kakashi' from the side lines. He, Kurenai, Asuma, And Gai stood waiting for the Chunin and Genin to deliver the first blow, then they and the remaining Jounin, ANBU, and Hunter-nin wouldattack. Yoshiko and the other front row charged and began hand-to-hand taijutsu and ninjutsu. Yoshiko had two katana drawn and had her will by killing off many sound-nin with a simple swipe. She was quick. _

_Raff had his sword drawn. It was just like Zabuza's _(A/N: Remember Zabuza? I do!) _and had also killed off many sound-nin. Whinoe was in her gentle fist stance and was fighting off three sound-nin at once! Asuemo used her shadow possession jutsu and stunned many nin while Rin used the art of the doppelganger to destroy them. Kurando had the Inugumi katana drawn and killed many as well. Keitaro activated his Sharingan while Tasuku worked on his mind possession jutsu. He entered one of the lead sound-nin and began killing off sound-nin. _

_But- things weren't going as well as they seemed. Yoshiko suffered a kunai threw her abdomen, Whinoe had just been knocked off balance and her gentle fist technique had been thrown off, as many sound-nin piled on top of her. Asuemo was now using taijutsu against a ninja and winning, Rin's doppelgangers were toast and she had activated her Byakugan. Kurando's katana was snapped in half and he was thrown aside by a mega-sized-nin. Tasuku was forced to release his enemies mind when he felt his chakra drain to its extent and he collapsed. Keitaro was doing well like Asuemo was. He used his fire jutsu and copied many of his foes moves with his Sharingan to win his battles. _

_Then, Raff let out an ear-shattering yell as a sound-nin had thrown a punch so hard it went straight threw him. Yoshiko, now healed by her mother, ran after him, and glared up at the huge sound-nin. _

_"We're done here." He called to his other two remaining men. Yoshiko's mind quickly registered Whinoe knocked out and heavily bleeding, Rin had exhausted her chakra and was passed out, not as damaged as Asuemo was though. Somewhere along the line something bad must've happened. She had many kunai, shuriken, and senbon in her than a majorly cursed voodoo doll. Kurando was now being punched continually by that huge sound-nin. Tasuku was still knocked out. Keitaro was now fighting off a sound-nin that tried to attack poor Sasha. _

_"No. You're. Not." Yoshiko growled. An amazing chakra burned within her. Her Sharingan had activated again, and black marks spread all over her body. With that, she took a few steps back, smiled maliciously at the remaining Assassins from the Sound and used her flaming shuriken jutsu. At first they laughed, and used their sound waves to put out the fire. Then, they were shocked as millions of shuriken came flying at them at 200 mph. They tried their best to guard them, but at the speed and amount they were coming. It was impossible for them to win. _

_(Flashback Fade) _

A single tear dropped from Yoshiko's eye. That was the last time she'd seen his eyes. Only- they weren't his. They were cold and lifeless, staring endlessly at the sky. She remembered what happened after the men had died.

(_Flashback) _

_The chakra was slowly draining from her. She didn't know why. When Yoshiko had first obtained it, it felt like she'd live the rest of her life… killing. Was that the true meaning of a Chunin? A ninja? A Shinobi? It hurt. Suddenly she felt two small arms around her waist. Someone was calling her name too. _

_"Yoshiko! Yoshiko-chan! No! Please stop." The voice was reduced to a whisper as sobs poured from it instead. Yoshiko turnedher Sharingan red eye's behind her, to see the most heart-wrenching sight ever. Whinoe was hugging her tight, crying into her back, sobbing so hard she was shaking. "You… don't… want… this." She managed between sobs. _

_Yoshiko felt the black marks recede back into her skin. And, her eye's turned back to their original sea foam green. Those green eyes softened as she turned and hugged her best friend back. She felt tears seep through her black tube top as Whinoe cried harder. Yoshiko felt herself crying too. _

_"I'm… so sorry… Whinoe-chan…" Yoshiko cried. "So… so… sorry…" She fell into her best friend's arms and they held each other close as their sorrow overcame them both. _

_(Flashback Fade) _

"I… I remember that day…" Yoshiko murmured as more tears feel. Whinoe gasped. '_Yoshiko… Yoshiko-chan is crying?_' "I… will… never forget…" She stopped as a sob came threw her lips.

Everyone was stunned. Now, almost every clan in the village was present, as Naruto-sama stood at the bridge, awaiting everyone's attention, but he waited kindly for Yoshiko and Whinoe to finish. Sasha and Keitaro gasped. Sakura found herself crying too. Sasuke and Masashi held forlorn looks. Neji and Vena watched with sad expressions, Tenten cried, Entei began walking forward into the small circle formed by the bridge. Ino's head fell onto Shikamaru's shoulder as she cried. Shinobu cried her eyes out dramatically, and Tasuku walked over to Keitaro to talk to him. Hinata, Naru, and Hina all formed a small circle and shared a group hug. Reyuki cried into his father's shoulder.

Yoshiko sobbed harder suddenly and she refused to look up as she went on. "I… I was so scarred too… Whin… Whinoe-chan. I… I… thought… I was going to… loose you too." Whinoe enveloped her best friend in a hug and rested her chin on Yoshiko's head.

Asuemo ran past the circle of people, tears falling down her cheeks, as she hugged her other two best friends tightly. Rin, gave in also, and went running to join them. The three listened closely, as did the crowd as Yoshiko continued.

"I… I saw you all that day…" She recalled the flashback. "When… When I saw… **him**… lying there like that… something in me clicked… I… I don't know how I knew it but- I… knew he was… dead…" Yoshiko wiped the tears from her cheeks and raised her head. The group hug ended. Her eye's were red and puffy, her cheeks tear-stained. "A-And here I thought… y-you would be the o-one to c-cave first." Yoshiko directed at Whinoe. Whinoe just smiled through her tears and wiped them away as well. Asuemo had an angry look replace her tears.

"You guys are so mean! H-how dare you not say anything to Rin-chan and I?" Asuemo accused and hugged Yoshiko, who just smiled sadly.

"Hai!" Rin agreed. An angry tone growing in her voice. But- she hugged Yoshiko as well once Asuemo had parted. "You have no… idea… how h-hard it is! We both m-miss you two s-so much." She sobbed as her tears renewed themselves.

"Shiko-chan!" Called a tiny female voice as Rin broke apart form Yoshiko. It was Sasha. She came bounding form the crowd. She was shaking and having trouble running toward her older sister. She tripped before she got there fully, and cried so much she felt her heart break.

"Sasha-chan!" Yoshiko called and swiftly ran to her. She picked up her baby sister who clung to her like a life-line and they both cried. (A/N: Aw! What a crying chapter! I sort of sprung this on you. lol.)

"P-please d-don't b-be sad." She whimpered through Yoshiko's shirt. Yoshiko held her close and looked up as the rest of the Uchiha clan made their way over to the two female Uchihas. Sakura was the first to get on the ground and hug her daughters also, crying as well.

Sasuke looked at his two sons and smiled, before kneeling down as well, and joining the group hug. Masashi caved next, he hated it when people cried, and always wanted to find a way to comfort them. Plus, this was his family! It may be public, but they needed him. And he was always there. Keitaro sighed, as if it were a bother, but followed suit, and the Uchiha's hugged each other tightly.

After hearing someone clear their throat a little loudly, they stood up and separated. Sakura hugged Yoshiko on her own, and then released her as they made their way back to the circle of people. Whinoe went running to her father, who happened to be the closest Hyuuga near her, and hugged him tightly.

"D-dad, I love you." Whinoe cried and she felt her mother and brothers come over also. Neji smiled solemnly and hugged her back. This was the reward of being a parent. The love and pride they give you.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Rin ran to her dad and hugged her little brother (seeing as he jumped from his father's shoulders and into her arms) he cried his eyes out. After a while, she put him down and hugged both her mother and father.

"We love you Rin." Naruto said and let her go to see her running toward the twins. Again, the three girls joined a group hug.

And Asuemo, being herself, pretended that she didn't cry, but hugged her family anyway. (She really was still sad, and thought it would be cold if she didn't hug them like the others.) Once everyone was ready and watching Naruto (who was hugging Rin from her back. You know, she was standing in front of him, and he hugged her backwards) began speaking.

"Now, I'm aware this is a little urgent." Naruto began.

Sakura and Sasuke chuckled and whispered to each other. "Who knew Naruto had such a wide vocabulary?" Sasuke asked his wife.

"I have no idea." Sakura laughed.

Naruto noticed this and glared at them. They felt his chakra and eyes watching them, and they shut up and paid attention. "Anyway… it is urgent." People instantly began to chatter. Naruto held up his hand and signaled for everyone to settle down. "Don't be alarmed, but… there is a 'missing-nin' in the village today. He is not present at this meeting right now, but he is in the village."

'_He?_' Yoshiko, Rin, Whinoe, and Asuemo all thought in unison. Sub-consciously, Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm a little tighter.

"Excuse me?" Asuemo's hand shot up in the air, and she looked funny. Acting as if she were in a classroom. The thought made Naruto laugh quietly to himself, as he pointed at her hand. "Do you mean to say, somebody who ran away from the village is here right now?"

"Hai." Naruto responded, giving her a doubtful look.Asuemo raised an eyebrow at him and laughed sourly.

"Then…"Asuemo began slowly. "Why aren't there Hunter-nin scouting the village for him right now?" She finished, in that same slow tone.

"There will be. We have _just_ found out there was even a missing-nin he to begin with." Naruto answered. "And besides, we will only require two hunter-nin for the job."

Asuemolooked shot down and she backed up to bump into her father, who placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked the town as if he was a teacher and they were the students. Nobody said anything. Naruto nodded and smiled goofily. "Alright then! Hina, Naru!" He shouted to his daughters. "You are very experienced. Find that missing-nin and bring him back to my office for questioning." Naruto commanded. The twins nodded and gave a 'Hai.' In unison, and were off.

"Dismissed." Naruto announced lamely. Everyone sighed and began conversing. Yoshiko and the Uchiha's were quiet this journey home. Rin and her mother and father began at a fast pace toward the estate. And Asuemo was talking to her dad (happy that he was back), who just nodded, smiled, and gave a 'Hai' at what she said.

But- Whinoe was quiet just like Yoshiko. She felt her mother's arms around her shoulders, and Entei's hand on her back, rubbing it consolingly. Neji watched and felt his heart lighten at the sight. Even with his curse, he had the perfect family, and he learned to love his cousin Hinata, and the Main Family.

* * *

(That night at the Hyuuga complex…) 

Entei was pondering his thoughts as he sat at the dining room table, only a dim candle light reflecting off the cleaned wood of the table. His hands were folded neatly and placed his chin atop them. He stared out the window thoughtfully.

'_Whinoe-chan… you must bear the curse mark then. If it is not Vena of I, you are surely the one to bear it. But- you are the youngest Hyuuga. It makes no sense to me. Also, you are a girl and… who am I kidding? She's as strong as Vena and I put together! It's not because she's a girl, or because she's the youngest! It's because… she's the best. The better of us three Hyuuga children.' _

Footsteps broke his train of thought, as the very subject of them, stepped in.Whinoe was dressed in a light blue night-dress. It complimented her hair very well. She stood frozen in the doorway, as she found herself staring into the brown eye's of the oldest Hyuuga.

"Brother…" Whinoe began quietly. "You're still here? I thought you'd be half way back to the Hidden Mist village by now."

Entei stared at her for a moment before sighing and unfolding his hands. "Hai, well… I was planning on staying a few more days. With a missing-nin hiding somewhere in the village… it's better if I am here." '_Although I probably won't be needed with you here._' Entei thought cruelly.

Whinoe looked like she was going to say something when she looked down at her hands to see a glass of warm milk and cookies. She had gone into the kitchen earlier and retrieved them, she wasn't sleeping well. Did she overlook Entei earlier? She could have sworn he wasn't there to begin with though.

Entei saw where she was looking, and smiled at her. "Can't sleep, ne?" Whinoe looked to the clock hanging above her brother's head.

"Ne. I can't. With that missing-nin in town… it's kind of scary…" She shook at the thought of who it might be and shook her head forcefully. 'I _can't look like a wimp in front of him…' _

"It's alright. I'm planning on staying up all night. And so far…" Entei paused and scanned the house with his now-activated Byakugan. "Nobodies trespassed." Whinoe nodded wisely and walked to the stairs.

"Uh… try to get _some_ rest… alright?" Whinoe asked sheepishly. Entei nodded and chuckled at her as she went up the stairs. '_Hard to believe someone as shy as her bears the mark…_'

Whinoe lied the glass of milk of her beside table, and stuffed a cookie into her mouth. She turned off the lamp by her bed-side and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and began to fall into a sleep-like state when she felt rough hands cover her mouth. Her eyes shot open. Lavender met crystal blue and she felt herself freeze.

"Don't scream." The blonde haired man warned. Whinoe couldn't believe it… the man standing in front of her was indeed…

(End)

Raff: Feelings are complicated things. Stupid Whinoe-chan. Making me believe I might actually feel something for her. I love Yoshiko-chan! Right?

Whinoe: This is just too confusing to be real. And what's this about the Hyuuga family curse mark?

Rin: Does anybody care about my problem!

Whinoe and Raff: Nope!

Whinoe: Episode 3: The Reason-

Rin: And Rin's Problem!

Raff: Girls.


	3. The Reason, And Rin's Problem

On with chapter three! I got zero reviews last chappie! –CRIES-!

**RECAP **

**Whinoe lied the glass of milk of her beside table, and stuffed a cookie into her mouth. She turned off the lamp by her bed-side and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and began to fall into a sleep-like state when she felt rough hands cover her mouth. Her eyes shot open. Lavender met crystal blue and she felt herself freeze. **

**"Don't scream." The blonde haired man warned. Whinoe couldn't believe it… the man standing in front of her was indeed… **

**Chapter 3: The Reason, and Rin's Problem**

"Raff?" That was all Whinoe could muster. I mean, what else do you say when your best friend who's supposedly dead, is standing right before you? Whinoe rubbed her eyes. Making sure it wasn't a dream. She was about to pinch herself when Raff grabbed her wrist.

"Stop. It's really me." Whinoe's Hyuuga eyes looked up at his blue ones. They spoke the only word that was needed. '_Why?_' Raff knew it too. He looked away, let go of her wrist, and began to pace around the room. "It wasn't my choice…" Whinoe looked up. What was he getting at? "I… I didn't want to see her hurt like that." '_Yoshiko-chan. I'd almost forgotten…_'

"Y-You mean…" Whinoe began, Raff cut her off.

"I saw. Today. The meeting." He stopped. "I… I don't want this. I didn't die. I'll tell you what happened that day…"

(_Flashback_)

_Raff had been knocked out. That's what he'd last remembered anyway. Now, he saw a fire in front of him. "Y-Yoshiko-chan?" He asked nobody in particular, hoping his Uchiha girl was here. She didn't respond. "Whinoe?" He tried instead. Nothing. Raff then remembered, his family had been slaughtered. He felt his eyes water. Then, voices were near-by. _

_"He should be awake by now. We didn't hurt him to badly." It was that sound-nin whose fist had gone right through him! He felt his abdomen. There wasn't a wound there! But he was feeling some pain still… _

_"Good. I want to speak to him." Raff saw another man. Next to the sound-nin was a gray haired, and gray eyed man. He bore a headband of the leaf village. He was the same age as Raff and looked genuine. But he couldn't be so… genuine if he was working with a sound-nin. Raff quickly lay back down and hoped the two would believe that he was still knocked out. _

_Raff could feel their gaze piercing him. It didn't feel great. To say the least, he felt like a piece of meat. '_Just what do they want with me? And where's Yoshiko?_' He thought nervously as the sound-nin was dismissed, and the leaf Shinobi sat on a log on the other side of Raff. _

_"Hello Raff. No more family name for you, ne?" The man chuckled. Raff sat up and glared at the man in front of him. "I knew you were back with us." The gray-haired stood up and moved closer to Raff, who stood up as well. He ignored the clenching in his stomach. _

_"Bastard." Raff spat. There was a silence, the man refused to look insulted and continued to smile. "Not like it matters, but it would help if I knew your family name so I'll know who to report your death to." Not like Raff was sure he could take the man in front of him right now, but it'd be a good start to know the guys name! _

_"Kawashima. That is all I'll tell you. Besides, you work for us now." Raff scoffed. '_Kawashima. Not familiar with it…_' Kawashima smirked and sat back down, gesturing for Raff to do the same. _

_"Right. Like you can **make** me work for you. Cause that's what you'll have to do you know? I'm not coming willingly. No matter what you say. I'm imagining a guy like **you** doesn't even know the first thing about me anyway." It was Kawashima's turn to scoff. _

_"Never underestimate your enemy." He stated knowingly. "Besides, how do you know we haven't already forced you to work for us? Maybe your little girls are dead now and it is at your fault." Raff felt himself freeze. '_He's psyching me out. Yoshiko-chan would never let somebody kill her. Not even someone like me. And Whinoe's better than me…_' Raff told himself. But he was so uneasy. He couldn't be too sure what happened back there. _

_"Right." Raff sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He really didn't need this right now. As long as he knew his family name, and that he loved Yoshiko and Whinoe, nobody could manipulate him. Wait! What was his family name? His face must've looked panic-stricken, because Kawashima smirked. _

_"Just sinking in, eh? It's a family trait. Kawashima's have the kekei genkai to erase memories. You know why it's not a normal jutsu?" Raff had finally looked up at Kawashima, trembling with fear. "Because, it takes loads of chakra control and mind-power. You have to learn about your enemy or opponent before you can even hope to manipulate them. It can really mess up a person. So, have fun trying to remember. Hope it doesn't hurt your tiny mind too much" Kawashima stood up, and began to walk away. _

_"Freeze." Raff sated, feeling really queasy suddenly. "What else can't I remember? What- What do you want me to do to get them back?" Kawashima stopped on the spot and smirked, his back facing Raff. _

_"Now if I told what you couldn't remember, wouldn't that trigger the memory? Ha. I admire you though. But it's not that easy. Just do as we tell you and your memories will slowly return. You'll find you'll like it here better than anywhere else." _

_'_Never. I'll return… Yoshiko-chan… Whinoe-chan…_' With that thought, Raff had no choice but to follow Kawashima and find out his first mission. _

_(Flashback Fade)_

"My first mission, is to spy on the Hidden Leaf village, and challenge the strongest kunoichi (A/N: Sorry if I got that wrong.) or shinobi." Raff sated. Whinoe sat there, mouth open and all. '_That's right!_' Her mind screamed randomly '_Where the hell is Entei-kun! He should've been up here if he sensed Raff's presence._' Whinoe felt her eye's water at the sight of Raff. He didn't look like she'd remembered him. He was wearing all black now, he had black under his eyes, and his eyes weren't as crystal as they had been. He really did look like he had his memories stolen. Whinoe frowned at him, and then jumped from her bed, attacking him in a hug.

"Whinoe-chan…" Raff whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Whinoe gasped. She'd never told Yoshiko, but she'd always… had… something for Raff. Is it a crush? Love? It was something. That's all she knew. She kissed him on the cheek and he felt himself confuse. This was strange, what the hell was Whinoe doing?

"You added 'chan'? When was that?" She was blushing as she pulled away and kept her hands on his shoulders. Raff shuddered. She was taking this all wrong. Whinoe didn't like him. Right? She'd never shown an interest in him. Besides, she was happy when he'd kissed Yoshiko and… what she said next really threw him off. "I'm so glad you came to me instead of Yoshiko-chan."

Okay. Now he was really confused. What happened while he was away? There was no way that only a month could make a person realize love, right? No friggin way? He didn't have feelings for her. None at all. Nothing. He hoped…

No! He was only friends with Whinoe! He cared for her! But that was the extent! Only love as a friend! Not as… more than that. He sighed and grabbed Whinoe's wrists, removing them from his shoulders.

"Whinoe-chan. No. It's not like that. I don't… love you like that." Raff forced himself to say so, otherwise he might hurt her. Which it looked like she was really offended.

'_Okay… what the hell did I just do? I came onto him! What on… I don't… I can't… He did come to me before Yoshiko though, right? Urgh! Why do I even care about that! He's just my friend! I must be diseased or something. Though I cannot deny my real feelings._' Now she too was confused. She wasn't even sure how to act after that moment. Should she laugh it off? Or tell the truth. No! No truth. Lies make everything better! No matter what the saying is. She can't tell the truth, cause the truth is still blurry to her.

"Heh heh. Just kidding Raff ole buddy." Whinoe fake-laughed and punched him on the shoulder. Raff could see the lie. He over-looked it. He couldn't let his mind dwell on this so much. "Anyway, the strongest kunoichi and shinobi? Then, why are you _here_?"

"You bear the Hyuuga curse mark." Raff stated, thinking Whinoe already knew that, which she didn't. '_Eh? Curse mark? He must mean…_'

"Oh no! That's my father's mark! I don't bear it." Whinoe laughed nervously, she removed her leaf village headband and looked at her forehead in the mirror. There wasn't a mark. She was correct.

"I know. When I say you have the mark, I mean that you will inherit it." Whinoe stopped moving. No way! Not her! The baby Hyuuga. The only Hyuuga girl. It wasn't true. No way in hell. But- Raff had his sources. She moved back to her bed and sat down, waiting for him to continue.

"You mean…" Whinoe began, and Raff nodded.

"When your father, Hyuuga Neji-sama, comes of age, you will indeed bear the Hyuuga branch house curse mark." Raff said. Whinoe laughed sourly. She rolled her eyes and stood up again, pacing.

"Then…" She stopped as a thought struck her like lightening. "Why didn't my father tell me? Huh? He would have told me something as important as this I'm sure!" Whinoe hadn't convinced herself though. Raff smirked, like he could read her mind.

"He cares about you Whinoe-chan. He doesn't want you too worry your silly little head over things like this when you can't do anything about it. The Main House Hyuuga's choose you. You, Hyuuga Whinoe-chan, have the most potential." Raff smiled, and seated himself at her desk.

"B-But…" She stuttered. "My brothers! Certainly I don't have the most potential! Entei-kun and Vena-baka! They are both better than me!" Whinoe shouted frantic to have her destiny remade. She chuckled in her mind, imagining the crap her father would spew about destiny if he'd known her thoughts.

"You haven't changed a bit." Raff chuckled and shook his head. "Not one little bit. You've always loved Entei, and you and Vena would argue all the time." He stated obviously. Whinoe laughed at herself. He was right. She sat back down on the bed. "But you are better than them. You just don't see it. Just because they out-rank you in age and class doesn't automatically make you weakest. If anything it makes you strongest." Raff said wisely. Whinoe laughed again.

"How exactly does that work, Mister Smarty Pants?"

"Well, you train more. Don't you?" Raff paused, and Whinoe nodded. "You train more because your brain tells you that you're weaker than them. You hate that. So you train and give it your all just to beat them. Entei-sama and Vena-sama are your inspiration to become the strongest kunoichi you can be. Your father too. You want to level up to him. So, you've had him train you since you were old enough to walk." Raff paused once more, and Whinoe nodded for him to continue. "Your mother too. Yoshiko-chan as well. Me too, I guess. We all motivate you to become great."

Then Raff stopped and everything was silent. Whinoe smiled to herself. It was true. She did think everyone was greater than herself. So she'd train her ass off to beat them. Now she was curious as to weather or not she could beat him. Again, almost like he could read her mind, Raff said:

"If you want to prove yourself, then… there's a tournament taking place in a couple of days. It's a tournament to test all kunoichi in the village. You'll face kunoichi of all ages. Or… those who participate at least. If you really want to know if you're the better, you should go."

"This is also for males too, right?" Whinoe asked, figuring he'd somehow arranged this with his partners in crime and Naruto-sama. Raff nodded and laughed at her.

"The winners of each tournament will face off in the end. And the winner…" Raff's voice trailed off and he smiled. "Well… you'll see."

Whinoe didn't like that look. Another thought popped into her head. "You're entering aren't you?" Raff laughed sourly at her.

"Hai. But not as myself." He stood up and looked out at the mid-night sky. He wrapped that dark cloak that was behind him, around himself, leaving only his eyes visible. He winked at Whinoe. "Don't tell Yoshiko-chan about this." He warned and disappeared moments later. (A/N: lol! Ohmigod! That seemed like such a bat-man thing for Raff to do! Ya know, with the cape! I'm gonna laugh myself to death!)

'_Fine Raff-kun. Won't tell Yoshiko-chan about you, but I'm defiantly going to tell her about the tournament! I want to battle the great Uchiha!_' Whinoe smirked and turned off her bedside lamp. '_Hyuuga vs. Uchiha, this'll be interesting._'

Little did Whinoe know, Hatori had seen and heard most of what had taken place. '_Damn that Raff bastard. At least she's not calling him Raff-kun! She'd better not! I'll kill him._' Hatori glared harshly at the shadows around him as he walked away.

"I'm not supossed to be so emotionally involved." Hatori warned himself out loud to nobody in particular. "I'm not supossed to, but I'm entering that tournament, I'll even fight Whinoe-chan if I have too!" With that shouted, he ran off into the distance all dramatic-like.

(A/N: Time for Rin! Finally, I know…)

Rin had invited Asuemo over to the Uzumaki estate for a sleepover, where, she, herself, and the twins would all gossip and just have some fun. She's almost called Yoshiko-chan, but voted against it, seeing as she was all depressed earlier. Then, when Asuemo arrived, she went against her better judgment and called her anyway.

"Hello?" The answer came. Asuemo chuckled in the background because she had another phone and was listening in on the conversation.

"Hi, Yoshiko-chan!" Rin beamed into the phone and she listened to Yoshiko mumble something and springs made snapping noises. '_She must be in bed_' Rin told herself and she looked at the clock, right as she did Yoshiko spoke up.

"Dammit, Rin-baka! Why the _hell_ are you calling me at two in the morning?" Yup, in bed she must be. Rin smiled nervously.

"W-Well…" She sputtered and Asuemo took over.

"Puh-lease, Yoshiko-chan! You know you love us! Besides, Rin-chan went out of her way to invite you to _our_ sleepover." Asuemo complained. "And what was with the 'baka' line there?" She continued angrily. Yoshiko sighed on the other end.

"It's two in the morning." Stated Yoshiko, matter-of-factly. "I'm going back to bed and you'll both leave me alone!" Then the dial tone came and Rin and Asuemo frowned. '_Yoshiko-chan… we used to be so close… what happened to you?_'

"I'll tell you what happened to her!" Asuemo read Rin's thoughts. "She's being a dobe that's all! Let's never call her again! See if we care! Long live Team 3! Boo on Team 2! They suck!" Asuemo cheered. Rin sighed and smiled at her teammate and best friend. The four best friends, Herself, Asuemo, Whinoe, and Yoshiko had all been separated when it came time for their group appointing. They knew they'd be separated no matter what, but they had promised to stick together.

(_Flashback) _

_"We'll always stick together." Yoshiko was smirking as she spoke. The four best friends all stood at the famous Hokage-heads landmark. Somehow it was still standing after all these years. The eleven-year old girls all smiled back at Yoshiko, who had now put her hand in the middle of all of them. _

_"Forever and ever." Whinoe added and stuck her hand on top of Yoshiko's. Rin and Asuemo looked at each other, and then back at the other two. _

_"Our children as well." Asuemo put in, and added her hand to the stack. They all looked apprehensive-like at Rin. She wasn't going to refuse, but something told her it wasn't going to work. _

_'_It's… wrong to think like this but… I can't shake the feeling. Promises are made to be broken…_' She recalled sadly and her face inclined downwards. Everyone frowned and almost removed their hands to consol the Uzumaki child. But they waited, all thinking she would add her hand, no matter what she was thinking. _

_When she looked up, she smiled and added her hand to the top. "And our children's children!" She shouted happily. The other three laughed out of relief and joy. _

_"And so on so forth." Yoshiko finished. Rin smiled at her and laughed. They threw their hands into the air at the same time. _

_"Long live Team YWAR!" They all shouted in unison and began laughing. Rin made up the excuse that she had to be home early and ran off with a smile on her lips. _

_'_I wonder what the teams will be this year?_' She thought to herself, and ran home to tell her mom about her day at school. _

_(Flashback Fade) _

No matter how many times she's tried to convince herself that Yoshiko and Whinoe were still a part of her life, she could only find it was a lie. They were on different times, and they hardly ever had time to spend with each other anymore. Even when they had the chance, they never did hang out like they used too. Asuemo noticed Rin was being quiet and she had an idea.

"Hey!" Rin looked up and blushed. She was spacing out again. She'd been doing it a lot lately. "Let's go watch a movie or something!" She suggested. Rin nodded and they ran for the movie room in the basement. Having your father as Hokage had its benefits. Asuemo never stopped gasping whenever they entered the mini-movie theater in Rin's basement. She grabbed a front seat in between Hina and Naru, while they were in the middle of watching the Grudge 2.

"C'mon!" The twins urged their baby-sister. Rin nodded toward them, but shook her head soon after.

"You guys watch. I'll get us something to eat! Be right back!" As Rin ran off she could hear Asuemo shout in protest. But she found out she wasn't being followed. The real reason she'd left was because 1. She hated scary movies. And 2. She wasn't in the mood. It was late and she was tired. She planned on going to bed, thinking Asuemo would be okay hanging out with the twins.

"Ohayo Rin-chan!" Rin froze in her spot as her father's happy voice rang and she turned slowly to see him standing there with papers in hand. She smiled at him and he gave her a fatherly look. "You should be in bed." Rin knew he was joking around. She decided: if you can't beat them, join them.

"You too, dad."

"Right well, I just got in from work. We still haven't found that missing-nin. I gave Hina and Naru a brake and had my other hunter-nin attempt to find him." Naruto paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe he's left the village."

"What a great Hokage you are, dad." Rin mumbled and Naruto heard her, he eyed her warningly, and she gave him a sheepish look. "You really are dad. I was just kidding." She assured him and then his face held a surprised look.

"Oh! That's right! I have something I have to tell you! There's going to be a tournament soon! You might want to join! It's to see who's the best kunoichi and shinobi." Naruto suggested. Rin smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course! And I'll beat every one of em!" Rin pumped her fist into the air and her dad bought her act.

"Just like I was when I was your age." He mumbled before bidding her goodnight and he went off to find his other two daughters.

'_I'd better start training! Thanks for the late notice dad!_' Rin ran up the stairs and prepared herself for bed. '_Wonder if Yoshiko-chan and Whinoe-chan know about this…'_ With that in mind, Rin drifted to sleep.

(End)

Whinoe: What the hell is going on? I demand a recount!

Yoshiko: That man… Kawashima Kato?

Whinoe: Oh umm… it's no one! -sweatdrop-

Rin: Kurando-kun. –sigh- He's the dreamiest!

Asuemo: Why? Why me Kami? WHY?

Shinobu: I love the world!

Entei: And I love you Shinobu!

Shinobu: Huh?

Rin and Asuemo: Episode 4: Love Unfolds!

Shinobu: No really. What'd he say?


	4. Feelings Unfold

I don't really know why, but I've been in the mood to write this story. So- here's chapter four! By the way, the other couples in the story are as follows: Entei/Shinobu, Naru/Vena, and Sasha/Reyuki. There will be obvious Entei/Shinobu this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Feelings Unfold**

"It's all in the training my dears!" This really was bull. Naruto-sama had called a town meeting to announce the tournament. And the second they'd all arrived, Shinobu Nara had taken it as her duty to tell everyone how to run their lives. Yoshiko Uchiha, Whinoe Hyuuga, Rin Uzumaki, and the very sister of the young woman up-stage, Asuemo Nara (who hid her face in shame) all laughed sourly at the cheery Nara girl.

"Why? Why me, Kami? Why not somebody else?" Asuemo went on begging the lord and asking him just why he'd chosen her to torture. Yoshiko laughed at her and mumbled something about revenge under her breath. Whinoe shook her head shamefully at her friends, and Rin seemed to be content with actually listening to the oldest Nara.

"It is very important that you all know just who is participating. So, please sign up by tomorrow, and tomorrow we will hold another town meeting to see all those who are attending." Shinobu paused. Somebody near the four girls whispered something about her not even belonging to this village anymore. Entei took the opportunity to glare them down. "Anyway… please, shinobi sign up here." She pointed to her left. "And kunoichi here." Shinobu pointed to her right. Crowds of people jumped from their seats to sign up. Yoshiko, Whinoe, Rin, and Asuemo were wise and decided to wait for the people to clear out before signing up.

They all turned to see only four other guys who were smart enough not to run up too. Hatori sat there, arms folded over his chest, as he stared emptily at the men signing up. He eyed the girls section for a moment as well. Kurando also had his arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed in thought. Masashi stood up, his red eyes shining as he looked up at the morning sky and sighed in content. Then, there was a mysterious man whom none of them had seen before. He wore a black vest, with black pants and even black shoes. He had a purple tattered cloak flowing from behind him and purple gloves covering each hand. He had brown hair with matching brown eyes.

Yoshiko found herself watching him most. '_Who is **he**? Something about him is so… intriguing._' After that thought Yoshiko nearly slapped herself. '_My heart is only for Raff. No other men. But- I can't help but wonder his name._'

The brown haired, yellow eyed man known as Kurando answered Yoshiko's question by looking up and turning to the mysterious man. "You." Kurando stated a bit rudely. The man didn't respond. "Hey. What's your name?" The man looked up and his lips thinned. Kurando raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"My name?" The man asked in confirmation. Kurando merely nodded. The man then smirked and laughed. "You can call me Kawashima Kato." Whinoe gasped in her mind. That man was indeed Raff. If he was using the last name Kawashima, it was him for sure! She smiled sadly.

"Kato." Kurando repeated and smirked. "I think you're going to loose. In fact…" He paused for dramatic effect. Rin watched him with shining eyes. "You won't go far if you're faced with me." He arrogantly finished. Kato looked amused with the Inugumi heir.

"You think that being rich and famous will get you to the top?" Kurando glared at Kato. "Think again. And- if you're just showing off because someone special to you is watching…" Kato flicked his eye to Rin for a second and Kurando blushed a light pink and glanced at Rin as well. "Then cut it out. It's childish."

Kurando scoffed and looked offended. He turned his gaze up at the sign-up sheet which was still overly crowded with people. "I'll sign up by tomorrow then." Kurando announced to no one in particular. He walked past the ladies and whispered something in Rin's ear that made her blush. He walked off to the Inugumi estate looking as emotionless as ever. Whinoe chuckled at Kurando's and Rin's behavior. '_If you need to train, just come to me. Rin-**chan**._'

"He's really… different…" Hatori mumbled. Whinoe put on a glare and turned sharply to Hatori who smiled sheepishly. "I-I mean- unless he's your friend Whinoe-chan." That made her mood even angrier than seconds ago.

"Look, Honda-san why do you even try?" Her temper lowered, but she was a bit confused as to why she was acting all formal. She should be calling him a teme, but- no! She didn't understand her behavior. Hatori merely smiled at her.

"I can't just give up on you can I, Whinoe-chan?" Yoshiko heard this and turned to glare Hatori down. '_Doesn't he get it. He's not our friend. Tell him, Whinoe-chan!_' Yoshiko mentally screamed. She watched the Byakugan user intently. Whinoe looked down and long tresses of hair fell in front of her eyes. Emotions could not be determined now.

"Do as you wish, Hatori…" Nobody heard this though. Or did they? Hatori did. Yoshiko had given up on caring and scoffed, turning her head towards the front, folding her arms stubbornly. Whinoe looked up at Hatori who had now moved to sit between her and Yoshiko. Whinoe smiled at him. "I… guess there's no harm in being friends… Hatori-_kun_." Okay. Wait… **WHAT?** Hatori nearly killed himself. This must've been a dream or something. Yes. It wasn't happening. Or… was it? Kato clenched suddenly, Masashi took notice in his mind and watched Kawashima wearily.

"Whinoe-chan… is this really…" Hatori let his voice drift away, if it was real, why ruin it? He leaned into her small form and caressed her cheek. He felt the soft skin turn hot at the contact and she gasped quietly.

"H-Hatori-kun? I-I…" Whinoe was cut off as Hatori kissed her chastely. Yoshiko fumed with anger and Kato had knocked over his chair as he got up suddenly. Masashi froze and was prepared to fight.

"Whinoe-chan… could we be… friends with benefits?" Hatori winked at her, and Whinoe felt her heart race even faster. '_What am I doing? This-this isn't me. Is it? I still feel like me. I-I…_'

Just then Kato stomped over to the two. He glared down at Hatori, who stood up and pulled up the sleeves of his long red shirt. Both guys looked ready for a fight. Both Whinoe and Yoshiko gasped and ran to the small space between them. The boys each threw a punch right as the girls jumped in the middle, Yoshiko grabbed Kato's fist, and Whinoe grabbed Hatori's. Raff felt himself freeze, (A/N: For those who couldn't already tell from when Whinoe was thinking and stuff, Kato is Raff in disguise. Okay? Okay. Onward with the story!) having Yoshiko's touch again was too weird.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan…" He muttered out. He didn't think Yoshiko had even heard him because her eyes were squinted shut in fear, and her other fist was ready to release and hit him in the face if he were to try something funny. He smirked at his lover and let his fist rest back to his side. Yoshiko's shining red eyes opened (red with Sharingan by the way.) and met Raff's. "You shouldn't have done that." Raff mumbled, getting back into his character of Kato. "You could have really hurt yourself."

Yoshiko was mad once again. She raised her fist and punched Kato over the head. "Asshole! How dare you! Are you saying I could have gotten hurt just because I'm a girl?" She shouted. Kato merely chuckled at her. Yoshiko was so stunned by this, the anger drained from her face and she gave him a confused look. "Heke?" (Means: Huh?)

'_Same old Yoshiko-chan…_' Raff thought before he snorted and disappeared with a flick of his cape.

(A/N: With Hatori and Whinoe.)

Whinoe was still holding his fist and had her eyes closed fiercely. Once she heard something flap she opened her eyes to see Hatori smiling at her, his head slightly tilted. "Whinoe-chan…" Was all he needed to say for her to remember what had just happened and blush like mad.

"H-Hatori-kun… I… can't answer your question just yet… I'm… so confused. I'm sorry!" Whinoe answered in a rush and ran off just as fast as she had spoken. Hatori's smile disappeared and he looked down sadly. Yoshiko turned to him and had that same look on her face.

Masashi walked over to Asuemo and Rin, deciding to actually talk to someone. He sat next to Asuemo, who froze, and looked up at him with shining brown eyes. "Ohayo, Asuemo-san. Rin-san."

Rin meekly nodded toward him, still blushing at what Kurando had said to her. Asuemo looked stricken. '_He's actually talking! To me! This is a first! Ohmigod! He's smiling! Wait…_' Asuemo turned to her left, where Rin once was, but was no more. '_Rin-chan?_' Her mind shouted and she looked around frantically. Masashi smiled at Asuemo.

"Asuemo-san." Asuemo looked up at Masashi. "Rin-san went home. She even told you that." He paused and observed her. "Are you alright?" He placed his hand against her cheek. She blushed and closed her eyes quickly. He smiled at her when her eyes opened once more. "You feel hot."

"Hn." Asuemo responded. '_Why am I not talking to him?_ _'Hn.'? What an educated answer! Ugh!_' "I'm alright." '_There we go Nara! Kick ass with a total of two words!_' Masashi raised an eyebrow at her and began chuckling, she smiled. His laugh was so infectious. "Nani?"

"Oh. Nothing." He wiped what seemed like a tear, away from his eye. Asuemo's eyes widened and she smirked at him.

"_You_ were _laughing_, Masashi-kun." She decided to state the obvious, seeing as she was a bit confused as to why he was doing everything he was doing at that exact moment in time. He seemed to be back to normal, other than the fact that he was smiling at her. Asuemo just smiled back and waited for him to say something else.

"Hai. I-I guess I was. It's just- you are so cute." Masashi commented. Asuemo gasped and stared into his deep red eyes. Mostly people think of evil when somebody has red eyes. But- not Asuemo. She thinks they're very unique and flattering. And- when he's being emotional- like now for instance- they are the most beautiful eyes on the planet. (In her opinion of course)

Asuemo giggled and blushed. Masashi smirked. '_So... Yoshiko was right. Asuemo-chan does have a crush on me._' Yes. He did just call her Asuemo-_chan_. That's what he calls her in his mind. He'd never say it aloud- or maybe now he would- but he thought Asuemo was very cute. Even though she was younger than him, Masashi found her very endearing. She was funny, cute, and tough. Just the kind of girl he liked. But- it bothered him **a lot** that he liked his sister's best friend. It was wrong. Beyond wrong. **Far beyond** wrong.

"I'll… see you later." Masashi stood up and made his smile disappear. He touched her cheek once more before jogging off. He decided to follow Kurando's influence. "I'll see you later, my Asuemo-chan." He whispered in her ear.

Both the females were stunned. One- more than the other. Entei and Shinobu had managed to fight off the crowd and get to Yoshiko and Asuemo. Entei looked confused as if to say: '_Where's Whinoe?_' And Shinobu watched Asuemo who was not moving in the least. She had each of her hands at her cheeks, and she was as red as a tomato.

"Yoshiko-chan? Asuemo-chan?" Shinobu called out to them. Yoshiko snapped out of her trance seemingly quickly, but Asuemo looked like she wouldn't move if she was told a stampede was coming right at her. Then, Shinobu got an idea. "Hey look Asuemo-chan! It's Masashi-kun!" She exclaimed, gushing like a fan-girl. Even the way that she was acting made Entei jealous. '_She's just acting. But it's bugging me so much!_' He thought.

"Where?" Asuemo's head snapped up so fast she pulled a muscle in her head. (A/N: I've done it before too! It hurts!) She gasped and placed her hand over the now red-hot and throbbing muscle. "Thank you so much, Shinobu-dobe." Shinobu frowned and looked like she was about to get all dramatic on her little sister, when Entei punched Asuemo up-side the head: not helping her aching muscle. He glared at the thirteen-year-old.

"Have respect for you family Nara-san!" Entei commanded. Asuemo stood up (from her leaning over position after being conked on the head) and shook her fist at the oldest Hyuuga.

"Teme." She muttered and walked off to the Nara residence. Shinobu frowned at Entei and he gave her a sheepish look.

"You know Entei-kun, I could have handled that on my own." Entei was about to intercept when Shinobu went on. "Just- don't protect me so much. I'm a big girl now. I'll make it on my own." Shinobu sounded angry as she walked/stomped off after her sister. Entei huffed and Yoshiko sighed, catching his attention.

"Uchiha-san, do you… are you alright?" Entei tried to sound concerned, but Yoshiko waved her hand at him daintily, as if dismissing him from her. She began to walk off when Entei caught up with her. "You're not signing up?" Yoshiko shook her head.

"Of course I'm signing up. I'm already on the list." Entei's eyes popped open a little more. Yoshiko smirked. "Whinoe-chan told me about it last night and we both talked to Naruto-sama and we got signed up early."

"Then… why show up at today's meeting?" Entei was dumbfounded. Yoshiko laughed at him and stopped to turn to him, rolling her eyes.

"It'd help to know when the dead-line is and when it begins, ne?" With that she stalked off toward the Hyuuga home. He followed her- considering he lived there!

"Why are you going to my home, Uchiha-san? To check up on Whinoe-chan?" Yoshiko nodded and gave a small 'Hn.' In answer. Tenten just happened to hear them enter and she laughed quietly to herself. '_Just like her father used to be…_' Tenten thought as she began to greet the two.

"Mother." Entei greeted his mom upon entering. He glared at Yoshiko when she didn't even look in the Hyuuga mother's direction, or even ask if she could enter the home. Vena came down the stairs bumping into Yoshiko. He mumbled a sorry, and Yoshiko ignored him completely. Acting like she hadn't even felt him hit her. He scowled once he saw his mother and older brother.

"Geez. What's her problem?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't have done that." The _real_ Kawashima and Raff (who was now out of his disguise) were conversing in the Sound Village. Raff scoffed.

"It's your fault. You've gone soft you know?" It had only been a month, and Raff didn't even sound like himself anymore. Here he was- conversing with the enemy, acting like they were on even ground. When all the while- Raff wasn't even sure how strong he was. But it felt like Kawashima could defiantly stand on his own two feet.

"I may have, but that means you are not to interfere. Leave now." Kawashima was sitting at the main desk. Raff began to leave before he heard his bosses voice again. "Oh- and by the way…" Kawashima's face came out of the dark and Hatori was sitting there. Raff stopped moving. "Whinoe-chan is mine. Not yours. Good day."

Raff didn't leave though. He stood there and began laughing. For the second time that day- Hatori looked angry. "What are you laughing at?" Raff just kept going. "ANSWER ME!" Hatori commanded and Raff's laughter sub-sided.

"You think Whinoe-chan is yours? You can keep her." He stated coldly. Hatori narrowed his eyes as Raff turned around. His eyes flashed brown. "Yoshiko-chan is mine though." He swept his cape and disappeared back to Konoha. Hatori smiled as he picked up the phone.

"Yes? Hello father. Interesting news for you. Remember Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto? Yeah? Well… want to pay a visit? Nice. Very nice. Oh. Only thing. Haruno Sakura now goes by the name of Uchiha Sakura. Okay. Alright. See you soon. Bye." Hatori hung up and began laughing to himself as a man with black hair and black eyes appeared into the room. Hatori jumped up.

"Father Kawashima. So good to see you." The father nodded- his face still hidden in shadow.

"So good to see you too Irotah. Let's get down to business."

(End)

Kurenai: I got Uzumaki-san. Why me?

Kakashi: Oh, you're lucky. I got the Uchiha brat.

Asuma: Try training somebody as hyper as Asuemo Nara.

Gai: Ah! Youth!

Neji: There's no way you're training Whinoe-chan! I am!

Gai: Neji-kun! It is so good to see you! –glomp-

Neji: Get off me!

Sasuke: I guess I'll help Kakashi…

Rin: -sigh- Why me? Episode 5: It's all In The Training!

Kakashi: Great. Not I've got two Uchiha brats.

Sasuke: -eyes glow red- What did you say?

Kakashi: Oh! Nothing!


	5. It's All In The Training

Thanks to sakuraturtle for reviewing! Yea! lol. Here we go with another chapter of Faded Leaf! Woot! Ahem. Anyway… here we go! Kakashi finally comes into the story! How very fun! I love Kakashi! Anyway…

**Chapter 5: It's All In The Training! **

"Sasuke… it's really funny that you came to me for this sort of thing." Hatake Kakashi laughed as Sasuke scowled at his former sensei. Kakashi just laughed a little more and Sakura folded her arms across her chest, standing next to her husband.

It _was_ quiet and peaceful in the Uchiha home, until Keitaro and Sasha entered that was. The littlest Uchiha and her older brother were arguing over who was going to win the tournament. Sasuke sighed. Keitaro always needed somebody to argue with, and since Masashi was off on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while, Keitaro found the nearest Uchiha, who happened to be Sasha, and argued with her instead. He remembered how many times he and Yoshiko would come home acting exactly the same way. When they were still in the Academy of course.

"You are such a baka!" The seven-year-old exclaimed and threw her tiny backpack across the room. The weapons inside gave a _clink_ and she turned to give her brother a smug look. Only- he wasn't behind her anymore. She looked around the room, and when her eyes landed on Kakashi she smiled. She squealed and ran over to the 47 year old man, hugging him tightly around the neck (she had jumped to reach his neck).

"Kakashi-sensei! You're here! I missed you _so_ much!" Sasha celebrated and Kakashi returned the hug with one arm to hold the small girl up. He then lifted her onto his shoulders, seeing as she wasn't going to let go of him until he had to leave.

Sasuke smiled at the sight as his sensei greeted his smallest child with a huge grin. Okay, so you couldn't really see the grin because of his mask, but Sasuke could tell by now. He felt Sakura grab onto his arm like she always does, and sigh happily. It really was pleasant. All of the children were friend's with each other, and each teams old sensei as well.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can you teach me Chidori?" Asked Keitaro who was eager to become stronger. Kakashi smiled at the 11 year old and rubbed his head, making his hair stick up, and a pout appear on his lips.

"Some day real soon, Kei-Kei. But- I have to train your sister. Your father wants me too." Keitaro sighed at this and glared up at his father in dismay. '_Why is it always Yoshiko? Yoshiko. Yoshiko! YOSHIKO!_' He complained in his mind.

"I'll help you. Don't think you're training her alone, Kakashi." Sasuke smirked and Kakashi sighed audibly. '_Great, now I have two Uchiha brats to look after._' Kakashi sat himself down at the dinner table as the five awaited Yoshiko's arrival.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whinoe-chan…?" Yoshiko had gone up a few flights of stairs in the Hyuuga residence to finally reach Whinoe's bedroom, which took wicked complicated directions! She turned the knob and entered the room. It was… blank to say the least. Wood floor, walls, ceiling, wooden dresser, desk and chair. A large crate filled with weapons in one corner, and another desk that was painted white and covered in scrolls. Yoshiko jumped on Whinoe's bed which was all blue.

'_At least her bed's a different color. With the amount of wood in this room it's no wonder her fashion could use some fixing up._' Which was true. Whinoe's outfit was always the same. A sky blue V-neck sweater with mid-length sleeves, and dark blue cargo pants that had ties around her knee caps. That was all. Other than her little weapon pouch on the side of her leg, and the occasional tape in places where she had gotten injured. '_My God, I sounded like Nara Ino-san._' Yoshiko chuckled to herself.

Whinoe came out of the bathroom in nothing but two white towels. One around her chest, another around her hair. She had her eyes closed and she was rubbing the towel on her head to help dry her hair faster. Whinoe opened her eyes and nearly screamed at the sight of her best friend lounging on bed. Instead she chose to issue a small gasp. Which Yoshiko noticed the other Chakra presence and the small gasp. She adverted her eyes when she found her best friend in a towel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Whinoe's voice was amazingly taking a quiet tone as she walked to a different corner of the room and threw the towel off her head and into her bamboo style hamper. Yoshiko inhaled. '_At least it was Yoshiko-chan here and not Raff-kun._' Whinoe thought, calming herself. Okay! Now she was confused again! She was thinking about Raff in a way she shouldn't. AND she was just kissed by Hatori! **AND** she'd left him standing there! **AND **here she was… still confused with her feelings!

Yoshiko smiled at Whinoe and stood up, looking out her window as Whinoe changed. "I… I came to see if you're sick." Yoshiko remarked, Whinoe snapped her head so fast she pulled a muscle and inaudibly cussed. Yoshiko laughed quietly and Whinoe was about to say something, but decided against it and finished changing. Once she was done Yoshiko turned to her. "What were you doing back there? Hatori-_kun_? I guess we can be friends? **Friends with benefits**!" Yoshiko roared and Whinoe was taken aback.

'_What the hell is her issue? But- she's not wrong. It was a little random for me to feel that way. Even for me it's random. Why did I say those things? I don't really feel that way do I? Dammit! I can stand here playing twenty questions, or I can look sane and answer Yoshiko-chan's question!_' Whinoe sat down at her not-scroll-covered desk and folded her hands together nervously. "I-I don't really know…"

Right when Yoshiko was about to yell at her some more a loud manly voice, and another masculine voice rang up the stairs. "Oh Whinoe-chan! My little flower of youth! Where are you?" It echoed and it wasn't far off either. "Gai! If you don't get your ass back here right now!" And Neji was also close in toe of the room. Yoshiko didn't know if she should cower in fear, of hide for the sake of her life. She chooses a different answer and gave Whinoe a look before jumping out her window that said 'We'll continue this later'. Whinoe nodded and Yoshiko jumped.

Suddenly, but expectantly, Whinoe's door flew open and there stood Gai-sensei and Lee-sama. Whinoe sighed to herself and her dad came in a second afterward, he stood in front of his daughter, and he was breathing heavily. "Man Dad, what'd they do to you to make you tired?" Whinoe queried. Her father was never tired. But he was now. He smiled at her and turned stern again as he turned forward to face Gai and Lee. They were now crying waterfalls.

"Please, eternal rival, let Gai-sensei and I train Whinoe-chan! She would benefit very much from it!" Lee cried, Tenten came bounding up the stairs moments later and she threw two cooking pans at each Gai and Lee's faces. They had turned around to greet her when the pans hit their faces and they collapsed to the ground, crying even more waterfalls than before.

"Our little flower had harmed us, Lee." Wailed Gai. Tenten gave them both a scathing look, before smiling at their actions, and she stood next to her husband as they both guarded their daughter.

"Oh, shut up you two." Commanded Tenten. They amazingly listened and stood up like boards, having each their left hand at their forehead in a salute. Tenten laughed, and Neji scowled. He didn't really want to deal with this. So- he cut right to the chase.

"Listen." Neji began slowly. Lee and Gai each bellowed a 'Yes, Sir!' and were hit again by each of Tenten's fists over the head. They each gave an 'Ouch!' in pain before listening to Neji once more. "I will not have you two dobes training Whinoe-chan. She is a Hyuuga, and will be trained by someone in her own family. Is that clear?" All the while Neji had managed to keep a calm exterior, but inside he was howling with rage at his former team. Minus Tenten of course.

"But- Neji-kun…" Began Gai-sensei, he was again, punched by Tenten. "Ouch!" He gave Tenten a look that could kill. And he was disappointed when she didn't die. Lee gave Neji and Tenten each pleading eyes. Before he could even get the words out, Tenten hit Lee again as well.

"I said: **Is that CLEAR**?" Neji repeated, with anger this time. Lee and Gai shuddered in fear and nodded meekly. Neji smirked in victory and eased up his defensive position. He moved a couple steps back to stand next to his daughter. Tenten didn't stop though. She even had her fists ready for another hit, just in case.

"We are sorry to have been a bother to you, Neji-kun. We will leave now." Lee sounded sad as he mumbled that. Tenten looked guilty, and she gave Neji puppy eyes. Tenten and his daughter were the only ones who could give the great Hyuuga Neji puppy eyes and make him cave. He turned his head the other way, defiantly. Only to see Whinoe with puppy eyes. He sighed and his facial expression softened. Before Gai and Lee could skulk to the bottom of the stairs he called out to them. "Maybe… you could help…" Without even saying anymore the green jump-suit wearing men were up the stairs in seconds.

"Hai, Neji-kun! We will do all we can to help!" Gai and Lee saluted him once more. Neji sighed and closed his eyes as he walked down the stairs, his arms crossed.

"Please don't." Neji whined to himself as he reached the bottom and Vena and Entei were there to give each their father and mother sad looks. Tenten just smiled at them and mumbled something about a mission and left out the door after kissing Neji farewell, and hugging her boys goodbye.

(Back upstairs)

"So my little flower…" Gai began as he read the scrolls on her second desk. Whinoe raised an eyebrow at Lee who was now spraying perfume around the room like there was no tomorrow, singing about the springtime of youth, and how Gai-sensei is the best sensei the world could ever have. Whinoe scoffed to herself, until she heard what Gai said. "Have you reached puberty yet?" She punched him across the face, he went flying and hit the wall crying.

'_Some great perverted sensei you have Rock Lee._' Whinoe thought sarcastically, and blocked Gai's crying and Lee's blabbing out of her mind. '_This is going to be the longest day of the year…_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was sitting patiently in her father's office as he and her mother were talking in the back room. The Hokage and Hyuuga Hinata came back out with Yuhi Kurenai. The 47 year old woman had stunning black hair and crimson red eyes. Rin marveled at her eyes and wasn't aware that she was staring until her mother and father gave her a curious look. Kurenai smiled at her.

"Kurenai-sensei, this is my daughter, Uzumaki Rin." Hinata announced. Rin stood up and bowed when she heard her name. Kurenai bowed back and observed the 13 year old. Brunette hair and cerulean blue eyes like her father. A long pink dress, and a small short sleeved jacket that only went down to her bust and was un-buttoned. She also had on brown knee length boots. Kurenai nodded in appreciation and confirmation. "Rin-sweetie, this is Yuhi Kurenai. She was my sensei and I'm very close to her. I know you'll love her."

Rin nodded and observed the older woman as well. She wore a red short sleeve top, with black capris. Fairly simple, she also had tape in random places and of course her Leaf Village headband around her forehead. Trying not to sound impolite, Rin spoke: "Why is Kurenai-sensei here though?"

Kurenai laughed at Rin, and the Second youngest Uzumaki felt insulted. Hinata gave her daughter a skeptical look, and Naruto laughed along with Kurenai. "I'm here to train you for the up-coming tournament of course." Kurenai said after her laughter subsided. Rin raised an eyebrow at the three of them.

"Who says I need to be trained?" Rin no longer cared about how rude she was, Kurenai-sensei laughed at her and it was an insult. The fact that her father had joined her- outrageous! '_I won't say I'm complaining, but I would rather have dad train me._' She watched her dad for a second and after locking eyes with him, she turned away. '_Oh. Right. He's the Hokage, and he doesn't have **time** to train me._'

"No one is saying you **need** it." Kurenai began, wisely. "Just that it's a good idea for you to get prepared for the Tournament after your long break from becoming a Chunin. You also must keep in mind that: Shinobi and Kunoichi of all ages and classes will be participating. That puts you in a bad position." Rin nodded and listened carefully. "You have a good chance that mostly Jounin, Chunin, and Genin will enter, but somebody as skilled as 38 can enter." '_38? No way! I can't even amount to that many years of skill and training!_' Hinata saw emotions of worry flicker in her daughter's eyes.

"But… mostly Genin and Chunin will enter- I think." Hinata added in before Kurenai could say anything even more nerve racking. Naruto sighed and sat at his desk. He hated to admit it, but Kurenai was all too right. He didn't want his daughter getting discouraged if she didn't make it past her first match. Kurenai rolled her eyes at her former student.

"Ne Hinata." Kurenai protested. Hinata's eyes widened at Kurenai's stern tone. "You need to stop doing that. Rin-chan is old enough now to not have everything candy-coated. You need to stop treating her like everything in the world will be alright, because I'm positive she already knows it's not. We are ninja and I'm sorry to tell you, but our job is to kill. We fight- and we win. There is no reason why you should defend your child past the age of five years old." Kurenai stopped for breath. She was getting worked up over nothing.

"Um… sorry… Kurenai-sensei. I was j-just…" Hinata looked like she was about to cry from her sensei's outburst. Both Naruto and Rin got angry because of it. Naruto stood up from his desk and opened his mouth before Rin got the chance.

"Listen!" Naruto slammed his fists on the desk, cracking it, and almost breaking it in half. The three women looked up at him with frightened looks. "I won't sit here and let you talk to Hinata-chan like that! **Nobody**, not even you Kurenai-asshole, is allowed to speak with Hinata like that! I won't sit idly by while you tell her how to live her life! She is our daughter and we'll do whatever we damn well please! So unless you are going to shut up and train out daughter I'd like you to leave my office." Naruto didn't even breathe once that whole time, and he still wasn't as he waited for Kurenai to dare challenge him. Kurenai had flinched many times in Naruto's outburst. She had made the great Hokage angry. She sat down in front of the cracked desk and met his eyes.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama." Kurenai inclined her head down and Naruto sat down in his chair, still angry and clutching the casters of his chair. He mumbled an apology for his outburst and Rin felt all eyes land on her. She sighed and sat down next to Kurenai. Rin watched her mother with concern, she was still shaking from Naruto's outburst. '_Poor mom._' Rin thought as she moved next to her and hugged her tight. Hinata smiled at the gesture and calmed down after Naruto hugged her as well as kissed her.

"I-I agree. I will train with Kurenai-sensei." Rin announced. Naruto refused to look up as he looked at his desk in thought, and Hinata smiled at her daughter. '_It's almost like I'm seeing things in a new light. I'll trust Kurenai-sensei. IF she trains me well._' "Forgive Kurenai-sensei father. She was only thinking of my best interest." Kurenai smiled at Rin, as did Naruto as he looked up from his desk.

"I… guess your right…" Naruto agreed. "I'm sorry Kurenai. I wasn't really thinking of what you meant when you were speaking." Kurenai nodded and smiled at Hinata for a second before turning back to the Hokage.

"And I will choose my words more wisely, my lord, when in your presence. I am sorry." Kurenai apologized once more and Naruto told her that 'All was forgiven'. "We might want to get a head start on that training, ne Rin?" Rin nodded. '_Actually, could I just have one more day off_?' She begged in her mind as she walked off with Kurenai. Hinata slipped something to Kurenai before she and Rin left.

"This will de-activate the seal. Just use it whenever you think she's ready." Hinata directed in a whisper. Kurenai nodded and slipped the item in her pocket before following Rin out the door.

"What was that?" Naruto asked Hinata once Kurenai had left. Hinata smirked (which was odd for her) and began to leave the room.

"Oh. Just the knife that de-activates the seal." Hinata said offhandedly, Naruto was about to flip out, until Hinata left and he was alone to ponder his thoughts.

'_I wonder… if she'll actually go far in this thing?_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuemo was talking with her older sister, little brother, mother and father about the tournament that night. They'd not gotten far either. Mainly it was Tasuku saying how unfair it was going to be because not many Genin were brave enough to enter. Shinobu was saying how she was hoping she could enter, but probably couldn't, considering she was no longer a resident of the village.

"Do you have a plan for a trainer yet, Asuemo-chan?" Shinobu asked curiously. Ino, Shikamaru, and Tasuku all seemed to be anxious for her answer, she just shook her head and everybody's eyes fell away from her. Shikamaru sighed at the middle Nara child.

"You need a trainer Asuemo." He removed the chan from her name to prove that he was serious. Asuemo sighed and whispered something about troublesome, and met her dad's serious gaze. She exhaled, annoyed, and Ino was already at the phone.

"I'll call Asuma-sensei then. He'll be good for her." Ino smiled at her husband and he winked at her. Shikamaru began laughing randomly.

"I'm amazed that man hasn't died of lung cancer yet." He remarked. Shinobu's eyes widened and she reached across the table to hit her father playfully, shouting about how rude it was to say that. Tasuku laughed, and Shinobu glared at him and he shut up. Asuemo really hated going through this.

'_Why do they think I need training anyway? I mean, I can fight on my own you know! Those jerks._' Asuemo thought as she narrowed her eyes at her mother blabbing away on the phone, her brother helping himself to some more strawberries, and Shinobu being her same old annoying self. But- when she watched her father she felt glad that somebody in her family was normal. So- Tasuku was alright too, but… she was just more _connected_ with her dad. And she always was this way. As long as Asuemo could remember she and her father were really close.

"Asuemo-chan? _Asuemo-chan_? **ASUEMO NARA**!" Shouted Ino, finally catching her daughters attention with her loud voice in the end. Asuemo turned and scowled at her mother, crossing her arms across her chest waiting impatiently for her mother to speak. Ino smiled at her.

"Asuma-sensei agreed. He'll be your new trainer. He said you should just go meet him up in the mountains tomorrow morning." Ino told her daughter. Asuemo raised an eyebrow at her mother. '_How am I going to know who this guy is if I haven't met him before? Bastard. When I meet him I'll give him a piece of my mind!_' Asuemo decided not to bring her thoughts into the conversation, and chose to nod instead, and head up to her room.

She crashed on her bed, thinking of today's event. Masashi was acting weird. Maybe he was sick. But- part of her mind was telling her that maybe he did like her! Of course, that part of her mind she never listened to. She laughed at herself.

'_Right. Masashi-kun likes me and my mother suddenly became the next Hokage!'_ Asuemo thought sarcastically. '_Well… whatever. I really need to focus on my training. This tournament is a biggie. People of all ages are going to enter and because I'm only a mid-level nin this might not end well…_' Asuemo picked up a tennis ball and began throwing it at her wall and catching it every time it came back. '_Hmm… what moves am I going to use for this thing anyway?_'

She dropped the tennis ball and took out a pad of paper and a pen and began writing jutsus and techniques that she knew on the paper. So far her list looked like this:

Shadow Possession Jutsu

Mind Possession Jutsu

Substitution Jutsu

Air Style: Whirlwind Jutsu

Konoha Hurricane

She didn't have very many jutsus. She figured she'd know just what to do when she had the time to analyze her opponent. Asuemo was just like her father was, (maybe that's why they're so close?) she had a high IQ and she could win matches just by observing her opponent. Asuemo had a good chance of going far in this thing. She had the brains and the body.

'_I guess I should just get some more rest before tomorrow. Wait a minute!_' Asuemo sat up just as she had begun to lie down. "Mom! What time am I meeting Asuma-sensei?" Asuemo bounded down the stairs to see a man with dark tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Asuemo Nara?" The man asked and Asuemo's eyes widened as she nodded and took the hand the man had extended out to her. She saw her mother, brother, and father in the background smiling at her. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Pleased to meet you." Asuemo nodded and glanced at her mother who winked at her. "Let's get started on your training." Asuma said and grabbed Asuemo's wrist to drag her out the door.

'_What the hell is going on here anyway?_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma: Just like her father and mother used to be. More like her mother I would have to say…

Asuemo: Who does this guy think he is! I'm trying to train here!

Hidden Mist-nin: Leaf Kunoichi seem to be stronger than I thought.

Asuemo: You won't win this round buddy!

Asuma: -Sigh- What a long day this'll be…

Asuemo and Hidden Mist-nin: Episode 6: Mountain Challenge!

Hidden Mist-nin: Girls really do suck!

Asuemo: I'll kill you! –Kunai sounds in background-


	6. Mountain Challenge

Here's another chapter. I really have nothing else to say other than… thanks to sakuraturtle for reviewing again! Here's another chapter for you! I also forgot to mention my other reviewer (nothing against you, cause you're awesome for making me a favorite! lol.) xox Heavenly Nevaeh xox! Anyway… onward to victory!

**RECAP: **

**'_I guess I should just get some more rest before tomorrow. Wait a minute!_' Asuemo sat up just as she had begun to lie down. "Mom! What time am I meeting Asuma-sensei?" Asuemo bounded down the stairs to see a man with dark tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, and he was smoking a cigarette. **

**"Asuemo Nara?" The man asked and Asuemo's eyes widened as she nodded and took the hand the man had extended out to her. She saw her mother, brother, and father in the background smiling at her. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Pleased to meet you." Asuemo nodded and glanced at her mother who winked at her. "Let's get started on your training." Asuma said and grabbed Asuemo's wrist to drag her out the door. **

**'_What the hell is going on here anyway?_' **

**Chapter 6: Mountain Challenge: **

"Kya!" Yoshiko cried out as she dodged Kakashi's last blow, she ducked and came back with a punch to his chin, sending him flying to a tree. Kakashi sighed and began to laugh as Sasuke was laughing at him. "_What_?" Yoshiko demanded. The men both shut up to look at the Uchiha heiress. Kakashi sniffed and stood up shakily.

"We were just thinking of how strong you are." Kakashi explained as he grabbed a katana from off the forest ground. Sasuke snorted defiantly and moved his head back, smirking.

"Actually, I was thinking about how stupid Kakashi is for letting you get him like that. He usually is better than this." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his former sensei. "Not getting too old for this, ne Kakashi?" Kakashi snorted like Sasuke had and mumbled something about annoying brats. Sasuke glared at him, and Yoshiko stood between them.

"So… which new move are you guys going to show me? We've warmed up for an hour. I think I'm ready for the _actual training_." Yoshiko emphasized. Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged glances and mouthed words to each other before turning to Yoshiko.

"Actually, Yoshiko…" Kakashi began. "This _is_ actual training. You need to train in Taijutsu, considering it is the most common attack type for ninjas other than jutsus. Though jutsus are great, Taijutsu is still the oldest and most used form of ninja attack." Yoshiko rolled her eyes.

"Look sensei, I already know Taijutsu. There are no flaws in my moves. But- my jutsus are another story. I need training in _jutsus_! **Not** Taijutsu!" Yoshiko prodded, crossing her arms across her chest and curling her lips into a scowl. Sasuke chuckled, realizing how much Yoshiko was just like himself and Sakura. More like himself he'd have to say.

"Well… it didn't hurt… did it?" Kakashi asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, his only visible eye closed. Yoshiko's arms flailed around in the air in front of her and her pouting expression was gone as an angry one appeared.

"Hai! Hai, it did! You knocked me one on the jaw!" Yoshiko pointed to her chin where dried blood now was, a red line trailing from her lip and downward. Kakashi just chuckled to himself which only made Yoshiko even angrier. Sasuke decided all this bickering was useless and spoke before his daughter could even open her mouth.

"Alright Yoshiko-chan. We'll do this your way. I'm going to teach you a move that Kakashi-sensei taught me for the Chunin exams. I was about the same age as you when I learned this, just a little younger, so it should be easy for you." Kakashi gave Sasuke a look, and Sasuke smirked. "Well… _easier_ that is…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're hopeless." Neji sighed as his daughter was attempting Taijutsu with Gai and Lee. Whinoe was currently failing miserably. Gai landed one final kick to her abdomen and she went flying, skidding against the ground as she did. Whinoe let out a groan in pain and Neji sighed once more.

"Whinoe-chan!" Lee shouted. "Your strength seems to be in ninjutsu and genjutsu! Why not allow her to use jutsus, eternal rival?" Neji glared at Rock Lee for calling him 'eternal rival' still, and scoffed.

"You don't seem to get it Lee." Lee's eyes widened and he was waiting intently to understand what Neji was saying. "She may excel in genjutsu and ninjutsu… **but**- it's just as important for her to know how to handle herself in a really bad situation where the use of ninjutsu and genjutsu is inevitable." Lee shook his head thoughtfully and closed his eyes for a visualization of Neji's words. When it didn't come he opened his eyes and shouted to Whinoe again. "Keep trying, Whinoe-chan!"

Whinoe shakily got to her feet and she glared at Gai. "I will not be so easily defeated sensei." Whinoe growled through her teeth. Gai smiled at her and made a 'Good Guy' pose. Which Whinoe and her father sweat dropped at, and Lee cheered merrily in the back ground. Whinoe wiped blood from her lip with a clenched fist and began panting as she prepared for another attempt at hand-to-hand Taijutsu. Gai actually stood there waiting, not a scratch on his green spandex jump-suit, and he was looking at his nails like a girl would. To top it all off, he was humming. This made Whinoe really mad. She charged at him and threw punches at him in all places, he used one hand to stop them all at once and she growled at him.

"**Why**?" Whinoe cried as she continued to throw more punches. Gai gave her a skeptical look and smirked at her in her frustration to hit him. Once she was calmed he spoke again.

"Because my little flower… Taijutsu is not just easy hand-to-hand combat: strength wins all stuff. It's more like… strategy." Whinoe sweat dropped at him. This guy took Taijutsu way to seriously. All it was is landing a good punch and kick. But she started taking his words to heart. "Now, I'll come at you this time, try and stop me." Gai directed, Whinoe backed up and began making hand signs as he charged at her.

Gai recognized the hand signs and laughed inside his head. '_Ah ha! The substitution jutsu!_' Gai stopped right in front of her and poked her, expecting a substitute. Nothing happened and Whinoe smirked at him in victory. "Fooled ya." She stuck out her tongue and punched him, rounding a kick around the punch with her leg and sent him flying. Gai skidded like Whinoe did earlier and he found he was actually in pain.

"Kuso." He mumbled as he got on his knees, keeling over as his stomach was hurting still. Neji gave a triumphant smirk and shouted out to his daughter.

"I thought you'd be hopeless Whinoe-chan! But you're ready for Lee and I to teach you a really effective move!" Whinoe smiled and walked past Gai, sticking her tongue out one last time, and followed Lee and her father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing really great, Rin!" Kurenai had Naruto help her train Rin whenever he had the time, which Hinata volunteered to do all his work for the day so he could help Rin train. Rin was now winning and kicked her father aside. Naruto began to laugh at his daughter as he flipped off the dirt of the stadium ground and landed gracefully on his feet. He regained his stance and Rin did also, she spun her foot ready for Naruto's first blow.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he boosted his chakra for a good attack. Rin boosted her's as well and began planning on how she'd counter attack. Without any more warning than his last statement, Naruto came at her, full-speed, and before Rin could see it he'd tripped her with a low kick. She crashed from the air onto the ground, and scrambled to her feet quickly.

Rin began making hand signs as Naruto waited for her to get an attack in before he counter-attacked it. Naruto just now remembered they were in an arena that was surrounded by water on the out-skirts of the land, he quickly remembered Kurenai was in a boat in the water, just in case anyone were to drown. '_A water style. Rin's specialty…_' Naruto still wasn't quite sure how to avoid the jutsu, and waited to see _exactly_ which move she would make.

"Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!" Whinoe shouted and a huge whip-shape of water came flying out and smacked Naruto right in the stomach. It whipped him around to the other side of the arena, and just when he thought it was over, Whinoe used another jutsu. "Snow Style: Icicle Blade!" '_Snow Style?'_ Naruto's mind yelled in confusion. That huge whip of water turned to ice as ice flew from Rin's finger tip's and froze the water which was now shaped as the blade of a sword. It came swinging toward Naruto's neck. Even though he felt his stomach clench he managed to regenerate his chakra and activate the Rasengan.

He swiped the Rasengan through the gigantic ice blade and it broke and collapsed. Rin's eyes widened. Kurenai smiled. '_I guess my first interpretation of Rin-chan was all wrong. It seems as though she's mastered many snow and water styles._' She rubbed her chin thoughtfully as Naruto collapsed, exhausted against the wall off the side of the water. Rin gasped and summoned her chakra to her feet to run across the water. Upon reaching her father she grabbed his wrist out of fear he might be dead.

Kurenai came to the shore, and before Rin could be sure he was alright Kurenai spoke up. "He'll be alright." Rin froze and dropped her father's wrist. "He is the Hokage after all, right?" Rin nodded her head slowly. She closed her eyes and gulped down the tears that were threatening to release. After a short pause Kurenai went on. "Are you alright?" Rin turned to her sensei, opened her eyes, and forced a smile. Kurenai smiled back. "Good." Rin stood up and walked over to the 47 year old woman.

"Listen," Kurenai began as she and Rin sat down in the stadium seats. '_I guess this is where the tournament will be held. Good thing there's water here._' Rin thought to herself before looking back at the black haired woman. "Your water and snow styles are amazing!" She exclaimed. Rin blushed and waved her hand.

"Oh. It's nothing." She said in a modest tone. Kurenai just laughed at her, which only made Rin blush harder.

"No. It's something alright." Rin's smile and blush disappeared at the serious tone in Kurenai's voice. "That power will get you far as a ninja. Those who can bend or create elements like that," She snapped her fingers then. "Are really blessed with a wonderful gift. But you don't always inherit it. I know for a fact Naruto-sama can't do stuff like that." She paused and looked away thoughtfully. "But- Hinata-sama on the other hand. That girl is gifted." Rin smiled at the thought of her mother.

"Hai…" Rin mumbled dreamily. Kurenai looked like she was struck with a bolder as she raised her finger thoughtfully and smiled at Rin.

"I've got something you can learn!" Kurenai grabbed Rin's hand and began to drag her out of the seats. "Are you familiar with Illusionary jutsus?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Asuemo shouted as one of Asuma's knifes stuck in her stomach, and the other threw a blow to her head, sending her flying, blood hitting Asuma Sarutobi's face. He winced as his student smacked a rock in the mountain range they had been training in the past few hours. She looked really beat as she struggled to get back on her feet. Her breathing was labored as she reached for the katana that was on the strap of her shirt's back. Asuemo closed her eyes in concentration and exhaled with red lips. She snapped her eye's open and blue chakra was glowing around the katana's blade. Asuemo charged at Asuma and disappeared right in front of him before she actually hit him.

Asuma smirked to himself. '_Finally… she's learning my ways. Quick learner, she is._' Asuma knew her plan, and where she planned to strike next. She was going to attempt to attack him from behind, throwing him off guard, and sending him flying like he had just done to her. But he began to worry when Asuemo wasn't appearing right when he thought she would. Asuemo figured he'd guess that she'd copy him. Oh, he was so very wrong! She was going to attack him head on! It may have seemed stupid, but if you think about it, it makes perfect sense. When your enemy thinks you'll attack from the back, attack the front where he's not guarding. Asuemo reappeared in front of her sensei right as his head was turned to face his back, she smirked and swung her katana, hitting him perfectly. He gave a shout of surprise and went flying.

'_Really, Really clever, Nara. I'd better give this girl more credit. She is, after all, the daughter and learner of a genius. And no matter how dense Ino may appear to be, she is quite intelligent._' Asuma thought as he felt a pang of pain in his stomach. '_Damn. That was **really** smart Asuemo Nara. I can't even get up now._' Asuma watched as the thirteen year old struggled to get her chakra built for another attack. '_Now she'll finish me while I'm still weakened from her last attack. At least I can brace myself. Maybe it won't be so bad…_' But he was having second thoughts as a strong yellow chakra grew around Asuemo's body.

"Air Style: Cyclone Clip Jutsu!" Asuemo shouted as the winds speed began to pick up. Asuma had never seen her use this jutsu. Suddenly, the wind became apparent. The wind was yellow and it looking like tiny little orange senbon. Asuemo continued her hand signs for a while and the wind continued blowing, then when she stopped the hand signs the little senbon stopped and faced Asuma. Asuemo's eyes were still closed when she flattened her hand and she smacked her hand across. The senbon-like wind came crashing towards Asuma at 170mph. Knowing he'd die if he didn't, Asuma forced his chakra to his feet to jump out of range. He was shocked and scared for his life when he saw that the senbon winds didn't stop and turned to face him again, stopping on a dime when he had moved out of range.

"See: this technique is really great. It won't stop unless I stop it or… it hits the target. I've never used it on a person, but on all my targets: rocks included: the wind went straight through it's targets." Asuemo smirked as she could feel Asuma's heart rate increase in fear. He felt himself stop completely. This girl wasn't going to seriously let the attack hit him, right? He turned to see the wind had stopped, but Asuemo flicked her wrist and they came flying at him once more. Before Asuma could even dodge them Asuemo activated another jutsu. "Air Style: Tightening Tornado Jutsu!" A Tornado only a little bigger than Asuma himself shone from Asuemo's hands and he soon found himself trapped in the vortex as the senbon hit him slowly and painfully. Asuemo released him and stopped her first attack and then her second. Asuma fell from the vortex, and Asuemo ran to catch her unconscious sensei.

"Really impressive." A male voice called, a smile could be heard in his tone. Asuemo didn't even look in his direction and placed her sensei down on top of a flat bolder. '_I actually knocked a sensei: my sensei: unconscious._' Asuemo was disbelieving herself right now, too much to notice the man that had stepped out of the few trees that surrounded the area. She sensed his presence and she flung around. She was far more concerned for her sensei, so she tried being nice to the ninja before her.

"Sir! My sensei! He's hurt! Are you perhaps a medic-nin? Or do you know one?" Asuemo asked politely, stepping closer to the man. She could feel his aura wasn't exactly friendly at this point. He smirked at her.

"I saw." Was all the man said. Asuemo gasped. '_Shit!_' her mind cussed. '_Now if he is looking for a fight my moves have been revealed. But- that doesn't mean he'll know how to avoid them._' Asuemo thought evilly. She smirked back at the man, reading that he wanted a fight. She took note on his apparel: Blue pants, white shirt, black gloves, and a mist headband.

"From the Hidden Mist village, ne?" Asuemo began moving to the side, her battle stance in place. He gained his battle stance and nodded at her as they both began to move opposite ways.

"Hidden Leaf village?" The man indicated her headband that was wrapped around her neck. She smirked- but didn't nod. "You do know that you're on Hidden Mist territory?" Asuemo took this in mind. Asuma-sensei had said they might be leaving the village for training. She decided to nod, and stop moving. He stopped too and went on speaking. "My name's Genji Hatsuharu. I challenge you…" Hatsuharu paused for Asuemo to state her name.

"Nara Asuemo." She said with pride and moved inward to shake his hand. He shook her hand and then they each jumped a good distance away. "Ladies first, right?" Asked Asuemo coyly. Hatsuharu bowed, indicating for her to begin. "Alright then…" Asuemo paused to make sure she was standing in front of her sensei. "Let's go!" Asuemo's mind began to race. She had to go first.

'_Hai well… there are many ways I could start this battle off. Let's see how well trained he is in the art of Taijutsu._' Asuemo lunged forward and attempted to strike Hatsuharu right in the chest. He flicked his wrist and smacked her fist away daintily. He smirked at her and he dissolved into the ground. '_Dammit. What the hell?_' Asuemo had no idea how to retaliate, she hadn't seen a move like this. Hatsuharu reappeared behind her and struck her right in the spine, sending her skidding across the ground. '_That was an earth style though! He's a mist nin!_' This man really was a mystery to Asuemo. He laughed as she flipped to her feet.

"I may be a Hidden Mist nin. But- just as you- I have abilities that are unknown to my village. I'm different from most people. Let's see just how strong you Leaf _Kunoichi_ are." Asuemo felt he was trying to taunt her. It was working. **WELL**. A little _too_ well for her own good. She began making hand signs and smirked at him.

"Fine! I'll show you the power of the Leaf Kunoichi! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Asuemo smacked her hands together and her shadow stretched across to Hatsuharu. He looked down and was confused. His first thought was to laugh. It was a mere shadow. But he soon felt his hands move into the same hand sign that Asuemo had right then. He felt his battle stance move to match her's, and he couldn't move his body at all. '_A paralyzing jutsu! Damn!_' Was all Hatsuharu could think at that point. "How's that Genji?" Asuemo smirked at the contemplating expression on his face. Sweat broke out across his brow in worry. '_I'm begging to wish I had never challenged this girl. This is the power of Leaf Kunoichi?_' Asuemo moved her hand to her weapon pouch on her leg, so did Hatsuharu's and they each took out a kunai.

"Are you ready for this Genji?" Hatsuharu didn't even respond as he watched his movements mimic Asuemo's. She flung her kunai and so did he. He gasped.

"Are you insane Nara!" He yelled his throat out. "Those kunai will hit each of us!" Asuemo merely smiled at him and began to move her head back, he did the same and watched as the smile she had never left her face. '_His head is right near the bolder I placed Asuma-sensei on. I've got him now._' Asuemo quickly checked behind herself and flung her head all the way back without warning. Hatsuharu did the same. His head smacked the bolder with the force of his head movement and he felt the Shadow Possession Jutsu recede. He collapsed, but he was still conscious. He watched as Asuemo Nara got up and grabbed the kunai that had flown past her. She swung it between her fingers, and summoning his chakra back, Hatsuharu got back to his feet.

"After a head blow like that… you may want to quit before you get yourself killed." Asuemo advised. Hatsuharu didn't take her advice and dispersed into the ground again. Asuemo sighed and prepared herself. She made hand signs and before Hatsuharu came back she'd managed a protection jutsu. He tried to attack her with his newly drawn katana, but it went flying away as a barrier was now around Asuemo. She let the barrier fall and she got ready for some hand-to-hand Taijutsu with Hatsuharu. He was ready as well. Hatsuharu began things by sending punches and kicks frantically at Asuemo. She dodged every one of them and flipped back. Hatsuharu smiled at her and summoned his katana to his hand and slammed it into the ground.

Asuemo worried as the ground began to spilt and Hatsuharu's green chakra flew out from the crack and began moving at 130mph at Asuemo. She flipped backwards like crazy in attempt to dodge. Soon she had to resort to jumping into trees for safety. Which were also torn down in Hatsuharu's attack and the tree crashed stop of her. "Time for my final attack…" He warned her. She couldn't see him anymore. Literally, her eyes were open, but she couldn't see. She felt something sting in her stomach. She felt needles of some sort sticking into her.

"Earth Style: Earthquake Equilibrium!" Suddenly the ground around Asuemo disappeared and she fell into what felt like an endless pit. Next thing she knew she could see again. It was true. All she could see was darkness. Then: Hatsuharu's light blue hair and gray eyes were in front of her (A/N: With the rest of his body, mind you.) and his katana was raised to strike. He crashed the blade down and stopped before it could hit Asuemo. But she felt the needle sensation once more and she felt the blackness fade as she was back in the mountain range: not under that dammed tree anymore. Asuemo looked down to see millions of Earth Shards sticking out of her. She gasped in pain as she bled heavily.

"Guess you Kunoichi aren't as strong as you claim to be." Hatsuharu laughed as she managed to get to her feet. Asuemo knew she was too weak, but she wouldn't sit by as this man had the nerve to insult her. "I'll bet the Hidden Mist village could defeat the Leaf village any day." That hit the spot. Asuemo focused her chakra for mere seconds until she disappeared, and reappeared behind Hatsuharu and smirked through the blood spilling from her mouth.

"Think again asshole. Air Style: Konoha Hurricane!" Asuemo's legs spun off the ground and smacked Hatsuharu at least 200 times before she exhausted herself. Now both ninjas couldn't fight, Hatsuharu's headache got to him and he collapsed. Asuemo fainted before she could even feel more pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko: It can't be... Is this really what I'm seeing...

Raff: Yoshiko-chan…

Yoshiko: Raff?

Whinoe: Oh, shit!

Sakura: Sai-teme? What the hell are you doing here?

Sai: Ah. Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Where are you Sasuke-kun?

Raff and Sai: Episode 7: Familiar Faces.

Sasuke: I'll kill that bastard. He'll never get away with taking my wife!


	7. Familiar Faces

RedLoutusNin had a good idea in one of her fanfictions I read. She told me too ask people to post a certain line in their reviews to see if they actually read the authors notes. This is a test: along with your review please also add "SasuSaku rocks my socks off." If this statement is not true for you… go swallow a knife! I hate you! This fanfiction has them together dumbasses! Lol. Just kidding. If you don't like them together I could give a flying flip. In that case just say: "(insert favorite Naruto couple here) rocks my socks off." And if you don't like Naruto then I will laugh at you. Maybe also look a little confused…

Anyway… thanks to sakuraturtle and kat for reviewing! I love you guys! Onto the next chapter…

**Chapter 7: Familiar Faces**

"The Chidori was easy to learn dad…" Even though Yoshiko was breathing heavily. She had finally learned the Chidori. Kakashi was so proud he had hugged her. Her father hugged her as well. Each time she just wanted to get them off of her. Sasuke gave Yoshiko a look as she sunk to her knees in exhaustion.

"Easy, hn?" He rolled his eyes at his daughter. Yoshiko attempted to stand and had Kakashi help her up instead. He mumbled something about 'amount of chakra loss' from under his mask. Yoshiko glared at him and began walking toward a river. She jumped in it with all her clothes on (that had blood caked on… ew) and rinsed off. She sighed, content in happiness that her days training was over and she'd learned the Chidori in a matter of hours. Meanwhile… Kakashi and Sasuke were talking.

"Remember that day during the war?" Kakashi asked as he took a sip from his canteen, lounging on a rock. Sasuke jumped up next to him and crossed his arms. 'Yeah. What of it?' he mumbled as he sat down. Kakashi rolled his eye. "You weren't paying attention to Yoshiko I take it?" Sasuke shot Kakashi a look.

"I did notice. We all did. And by 'we' I mean only Sakura, Whinoe, Naruto, and myself. Everybody else was still terrified trying to help people. Do you think…" Sasuke looked down at his sealed curse mark. Kakashi eyed it for a moment also.

"That the curse marks powers are hereditary? I can't say for sure. Too bad you killed Orochimaru." Sasuke gave Kakashi a warning look for bringing it up. "I'm just saying… we could've asked him about it…" Sasuke scoffed at this.

"Yeah. I can see how well that would work out. 'Hello Orochimaru. We're in a tight spot, and we were just wondering how the curse mark works. Could you tell us? Oh. Oh really. You wanted to _kill_ us? We didn't know **THAT**.'" Sasuke smirked and so did Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko was now swimming peacefully in the water, wadding around in small circles, feeling her muscles clench in pain as she moved. She'd give a small hiss with each stab of pain. She removed the couple of senbon that was still lodged in her ankles from earlier. Pain shot through her body and Yoshiko let out a terrifying scream in pain. She clapped her hand over mouth, her eyes landing all over the place, making sure Kakashi and her father didn't come running fearing her safety. She felt her heart drop when nobody came.

'_Great. I didn't want them to come… but I guess part of me is hoping they'd at least care to come and check on me…_' Yoshiko sighed at her depressing thoughts and let her chin barely touch the top of the water. '_Maybe they just didn't hear me. It probably wasn't as loud of a scream as I'm thinking…_' Yoshiko stood up and let out a gasp as her ankle stung from the deeply imbedded wounds the senbon made. '_This reminds me of the day before the Chunin exam…_' A smile graced the second oldest Uchiha's face.

((_Flashback)) _

_The sun was setting over the hills of Konoha as Team 2 was resting on that very hill. Raff was stretched out, his hands supporting the back of his head so he could watch the sunset comfortably. Whinoe was packing a bunch of weapons into her blue tie-up backpack. Yoshiko was standing next to Whinoe, but had her back turned to watch Raff who was watching the sunset. _

_"We should get going…" Whinoe advised. Yoshiko gave her best friend a look and Raff jumped to his feet skillfully. He smirked at Yoshiko and Whinoe and walked over to them. _

_"Ne Whinoe-chan. We shouldn't. It would be good for us to just… spend some time together." He eyed Yoshiko at this point, and she blushed a light pink. "That wouldn't cut into **too much** of your training, hai?" Whinoe shot Raff an angry look, before watching Yoshiko's pleading expression. Since she and her father were losers to the puppy dog eyes, she sighed in defeat. _

_"I guess not. We can… spend some time together." Whinoe didn't sound all too happy. Yoshiko let out a childish 'Yippee!' before hugging Whinoe and Raff. Raff smirked and hugged her back, and Whinoe didn't move a muscle. '**Yoshiko-chan… you're acting… differently. Raff can't have THAT much of an effect on you… can he?**' Whinoe thought to herself, as Team 2 went over to a babbling brook that wasn't too far into the forest. _

_"This is where my older sister used to take me a lot when I was just a little boy…" Raff began as he sat on the ledge of the brook, sticking his feet in. Yoshiko did the same, and Whinoe just watched the two. "She was always telling me how much my mother wanted to take me here but she never had the time." Raff didn't take his eyes off the water. Yoshiko noticed this. _

_"You're speaking in past tense. Is she…" Yoshiko's words faded, and Raff merely nodded his head, still watching the water. _

_"I'm the last born in my family. My mother died during child birth with me." Raff didn't sound as bothered as he was letting on. Yoshiko smiled at him when he turned to look at her, she rubbed his back consolingly. _

_"I haven't lost anyone in my family." Yoshiko almost felt like she was bragging, and mentally slapped herself. But she continued quickly so Raff didn't get the wrong idea. "But- if I did I know it would be hard. I love everyone in my family. I may seem cold… but that's only because… well…" Yoshiko voice drifted away again, and Raff motioned for her to go on. "Sometimes… I feel so alone. You know? Like…" She took a long pause. "All I'll ever have is my family. The only love I'll have is my families love. That's… not enough for me sometimes." _

_Raff nodded, and took in all Yoshiko had said. "What about Whinoe-chan and I?" Raff asked. Yoshiko shook her head and closed her eyes. _

_"Don't get me wrong. I love you guys." At that she opened her eyes and smiled at Raff once more. "But… again… that's kind of like the love my family gives me. It's not like… like when a man loves a woman or vice versa." Raff nodded once more. Obviously taking mental notes on everything Yoshiko was saying. Then an idea struck him that made him jealous and curious. _

_"Who do you like?" Raff questioned. Actually, it sounded more like a demand, but had a question-like sentence. Yoshiko raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled muttering a 'What?' in surprise. "Who do you like?" Raff repeated. "I mean, if you feel like that, then there must be a person you've had your eye on." _

_'**Although I can't stand the fact that you'd be with a guy other than me.**' Raff thought. Yoshiko noticed the angry face and tone Raff was making, and she laughed openly at him. He sneered at her, and she laughed even harder. She decided to play with him some more. _

_"Well… you're right." Raff felt himself become even angrier. When she didn't say anything else he just followed what his mind told him. '**If I can get her to describe him, maybe I can hunt him down and kill him!**' _

_"Well. What does he look like?" Whinoe chuckled at this scene unfolding. How she wished she had some popcorn. Yoshiko heard her best friend and she made the show even more enjoyable with what she said next: _

_"Can't say." This made Raff suspicious. It **could** very well be him and Yoshiko's just poking fun at him. But- she wasn't like that. Maybe she did like another guy and she knew Raff would kill him if he knew who the guy was. "But-" This made Raff look up with intent eyes. "He is really cute. That's all I'll say." Yoshiko winked at him before she walked over to Whinoe and they both laughed at poor Raff. He sweat dropped. _

_'**What a cutie!**' Yoshiko's mind screamed. Whinoe elbowed her. "Hey, Yoshiko-chan, you should've told him you liked him." She said teasingly. Yoshiko blushed red and growled at her. _

_((Flashback Fade)) _

"Those were the days…" Yoshiko thought aloud to herself. She felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye. Since when did her life become so complicated? Oh yeah. When she met Raff three years ago.

(A/N: Another flashback! At first you thought I wouldn't have anymore flashbacks, didn't you? ha haw!)

((_Flashback)) _

_"Ha haw Yoshiko-chan! You and Whinoe-chan are stuck together!" A ten year old Rin laughed. Kurando and Asuemo were standing behind her, sweat dropping. Yoshiko rolled her eyes and Whinoe sighed in annoyance. _

_"And there's some guy named 'Raff' in our group." Whinoe spoke up from behind Yoshiko. Everyone looked at her. _

_"I heard he's a really great ninja. He's never been in any of our classes though." Kurando stated. Yoshiko nodded her head in thought and Asuemo and Rin smiled. _

_"You're really lucky. If that's him…" Yoshiko turned around as Asuemo spoke. Whinoe and Kurando turned too. There, stood an 11 year old boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a green shirt and black jacket that was un-buttoned, and navy shorts that went a little bit past his knees. He was smirking at Yoshiko and Whinoe. _

_'**He's a cutie! And he's looking right at me!**' Yoshiko squeed in her mind. Raff jumped down from the pole he was standing on and landed perfectly. He strutted over, looking all cool, and took Yoshiko's hand. _

_"Uchiha Yoshiko. My name is Sohma Raff. Pleased to meet you." He bowed a little, and kissed her hand. Yoshiko felt a blush cover her face. She snapped her hand away from him and glared, though the blush was still on her face. He turned to Whinoe and bowed before her. "And Hyuuga Whinoe. Also pleased to meet you." He didn't kiss her hand, and Whinoe felt a little offended, but replied politely. _

_"Pleased to meet you as well Sohma Raff." She bowed back and when introductions were over he turned back to Yoshiko and winked at her. _

_"Let's be friends." His voice was husky and he sort of whispered it too her. To make things worse, Yoshiko saw her mother and father heading right toward the newly appointed Team 2. Sasuke gave Raff a disapproving look. _

_"A Sohma should have better manners than that. Uchiha's are highly respected young man. I trust you know that." Sakura and Yoshiko sighed in unison. '**So defensive…**' They both thought. _

_((Flashback Fade)) _

Yoshiko was crying really hard now, she could've sworn her sobs were echoing. Why did thing have to be so hard now? Couldn't Raff still be alive and everything be alright? She sobbed even harder as thousands of memories of him came before her minds eye.

"W-Why Kami? I-I l-loved him…" Yoshiko sobbed out through clenched teeth. "I want h-him back." She whispered to herself. "P-please." Little did she know, Raff was watching her, without his disguise of Kato. He felt tears in his eyes as he watched her cry desperately, still believing he had died.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan…" He whispered to himself. He moved his foot and a stick snapped beneath his weight. He cussed under his breath, hoping Yoshiko was crying too loudly to her him. But she did- and without warning she had her Sharingan activated to see Raff. He didn't even move, knowing he was caught. Yoshiko felt her breath catch in her throat. But she didn't de-activate her Sharingan. If anything she made it even stronger. But her kekei genkai did not lie. It really was Raff. He stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

"Raff-kun? Sohma Raff?" She asked the figure. He watched her for a moment, not saying anything, longing showing in his eyes. It had been a long time since he had last seen her. She hadn't changed. The same black hair, red Sharingan eyes, black baggy pants that went a little past her knees, and black and white sneakers with her famous black tube top. The only difference was she was covered in blood. It was caked into her hair and clothes. He felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye as he turned and ran. Yoshiko didn't even run after him, though her mind told her too, she was to shocked to run.

'_He's alive. Sohma Raff-kun is alive. My Sharingan can't misread. I know that for a fact. Then that means… when the Sound took his body… they actually took him. He could very well be… my enemy now._' She fainted from the shock and would've drowned in the water, had Sasuke not been behind her to catch her.

'_Yoshiko-chan…_' Sasuke didn't know what else to think. He too had seen the boy called Raff. He himself was sure he was dead, but would ask Yoshiko what her Sharingan showed when she came conscious again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Ino were strolling through town. Both medic-nin had just returned from a long mission. ANBU soldiers were lagging behind them, even though Ino and Sakura had healed all 6 of them, using most of their chakra, they still acted as if it hurt them the most. Getting sick of listening to their groaning and complaining, Ino snapped her head back.

"Look! **SHUT UP**! Sakura-chan and I broke our asses healing ALL of your wounds! If you don't cut it out right now… WE WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO **COMPLAIN** ABOUT!" She yelled and hit each one of them on the head. They all shut up and walked ahead of the frustrated and short-tempered medic-nin. Sakura sighed, but chuckled at Ino.

"It's been a long day Ino-chan, do you still have to be so… hyper?" Sakura was reminded of Naruto whenever Ino acted this way. Ino just smiled and chuckled sheepishly at her best friend.

"Well… not really… but…" Ino was cut off as she looked at the many foods they were passing by. "It all looks so good." Drool came dangerously close to coming from the corner of Ino's mouth. Now you know why Sakura called Ino 'Ino-pig'… but it was true. They hadn't exactly eaten like queens that last mission.

"Let's buy some stuff." Sakura felt herself drool as well as she spoke. Ino laughed, and they each grabbed a bag from the food cart and began picking through the foods. Sakura was so busy getting food, she didn't even realize she had bumped into someone. It was a male, and she felt embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry." She mumbled and began to pick up the food that had fallen out of her bag, but she felt her hand hit somebody else's. She noticed the person and she gasped.

"Ah. Sakura-chan." It was Sai! _The_ Sai that had replaced Sasuke when he was still part of the Sound. She swiped her hand away from his as he put her food back into her bag for her. '_Sai?_' Her mind screamed in question. '_But- he betrayed the village!_' Sakura felt anger and hatred for Sai burn in her stomach. He smirked at her sneer.

"Sai-teme." She insulted him, grabbed her bag, and without saying anything else, began walking back to Ino to tell her about what had just happened. Sai saw where she was going, and quickly dragged her into an alley. He raised his katana. "**SASUKE-KUN!**" Sakura screamed. He turned the sword so the handle smacked her. Sakura felt dizzy, then everything turned black.

"You are still with him, Sakura-chan?" Sai asked the unconscious woman as he took her under his arm. "Well… that'll be changing really soon." He jumped off, and ran before Ino and the other ANBU could run into the alley. Shikamaru being one of the ANBU looked into the sky.

"We need Sasuke-sama." Shikamaru said to his wife who was nearly in tears. Something really bad could've happened to her best friend.

"Ne." Ino's voice cracked a little, but there was no doubt about it. Rage was in her voice. "We are going to find Sakura now. If we wait… it'll be too late." Ino's eyes were closed as she spoke, when she opened them again, anger was burning in them. Shikamaru knew she was dead serious. She only acted like this when one of her children was in danger, if he himself were in danger, or when her best friends were in danger. The ANBU took off toward the skies without another word. Shikamaru went off to find Sasuke, and Ino soon followed the ANBU.

'_Please Sakura-chan… keep yourself safe for now. Help is on the way._' Ino thought as she and the other ANBU jumped roofs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Yea! I get to announce again!

Sasuke: Same as ever I see… dobe.

Naruto: **Teme**!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Help!

Naruto: Finally! We've found Sakura-chan!

Sasuke: Sakura! We're here!

Sakura: About time!

Sai: Let us see who is the better of us, boys.

Naruto: I'm the Hokage! I'm not about to loose to you!

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto: Episode 8: Battle of Team 7!

Sai: I won't let you beat me this time Sasuke.

Sasuke. Hn.


	8. Battle of Team 7

Okay. I'm going to go right to the chapter. All I have to say is: Thank you for your constant reviews sakuraturtle! You really rock! By the way… I'll have Raff see Yoshiko this chapter just for you! Time for Team 7 to kick some butt!

**Chapter 8: Battle of Team 7**

((In the enemy headquarters))

"You're a really stupid person. Doing something as dense as that could _just_ get you killed here, Raff." Hatori really had fun getting on Raff's last nerve. It was his form of revenge for Raff making Whinoe love him. Raff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You couldn't kill me. Not even if you tried." Yes, Raff was arrogant. Hatori snorted and got up from his desk. He poked his finger in Raff's chest.

"You might want to choose your words carefully, Raff-_kun_. Remember, I hold your memories." Hatori smirked in victory when Raff's bangs fell in his face, hiding any emotion. It was sad. Poor Raff hadn't remembered a single thing. No matter how much he did for Kawashima, he received nothing. Nothing other than a place to stay and a roof over his head. And now things were getting even harder for Raff to receive his memories. He had just been seen by Yoshiko.

"Heh." Raff could only laugh sarcastically. He raised his head, and a smug look was on his face. He dropped his arms to his sides and began to leave. Hatori stopped his by throwing a kunai at the door handle. It was a mere centimeter from going right through his hand.

"Raff." That was all it took for Raff to stop. It actually scared him the way Hatori was speaking. The usual playful tone was gone, and replaced with an angry one. "If you know what's good for you… you'll stay far away from your former team. They aren't your friends anymore. In fact, now that Yoshiko has seen you, I will need to remove her memories of you."

Raff didn't move. Even though this bastard of a man just threatened _his_ Yoshiko, maybe it was for the better if she didn't remember him. Hatori smirked when Raff didn't have a reaction.

"And- if you come in contact with Whinoe-chan again, you will be killed. I won't have a second thought in my mind. You'll die." Raff turned at this. Nobody got away with threatening him.

"Look- _Kawashima_…" Raff paused. "You don't own me. Nobody does. So what if you have my memories. I don't really care." It was an obvious lie. Even Hatori knew that. "I will say this- nobody threatens me- or the people I love- got it?" Hatori just waved his hand at Raff, dismissing him.

"We will continue this later. Until then, Raff-_kun_." Upon exiting, Raff slammed the door and Hatori's desk shook a little from the impact. '_We'll see what we can't do about Yoshiko-san's memory now._' Hatori thought as he sharpened a knife sitting on his desk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He went down here." Shikamaru directed to Sasuke and Naruto. He had found them both and they came running right away when they heard the situation. Sasuke had handed Yoshiko over to Kakashi to take her to the hospital. And Shikamaru had found out that Asuemo and Asuma were in the hospital as well. The three stood in front of an empty dojo. Outside stood Ino and the five ANBU soldiers. They all looked quiet and alert as they were hiding on the side of the building.

"Sakura is in there, then?" Sasuke whispered as the three went to join the other ANBU and Ino. Ino nodded and took out a kunai as a conversation began inside the dojo. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino all pressed their ears close to the door to hear the conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura squinted her emerald eyes open, and saw complete and udder blackness. '_Dammit._' She thought as her head throbbed. She would have rubbed it to ease the pain, but she found she had her wrists and ankles bound to the wall. "Great. Just great." Sakura muttered sarcastically under her breath. Sai heard the pink haired beauty and laughed to himself.

"The young kunoichi has grown up it seems." Sai commented, the darkness still covering the whole room. Sakura instantly stiffened. '_That sounds like… Sai-teme. Damn him. What the hell am I doing here? Where am I? I'll kill him!_' Sakura thought frantically. Sai smirked at the distressed look on her face.

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled. This made Sai laugh again. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, and she got even angrier with him. If that was even possible. Sai stopped laughing and stepped foreword. Not like Sakura could see that. '_Ever heard of lights, buddy?_'

"Is that all you can say to a former teammate? We were friends if I recall correctly Sakura-chan?" Sakura felt him touch her cheek. She struggled to punch him. Unfortunately her wrists were bound.

"_Friends_? Right! I've always hated you! The second I first saw you all I could think is how much you looked like Sasuke-kun." Sakura spat. "I didn't even know I could hate a person without even getting to know them, but even after I'd met you, you were such an asshole I couldn't help but despise you even more!" Sai flinched.

"Such harsh words for a kind kunoichi such as yourself Sakura-chan." Sai spoke and began to move away from her. "I'm sure Naruto would consider me his friend. We became good friends after a while." Sakura smirked now.

"Mm Hmm. Sure! Now that you've kidnapped me he's gonna beat the hell out of you! Nobody hates you more than Sasuke-kun though." Sakura paused, listening to see if this affected Sai in any way. His breathing did indeed change. "I'm his wife, and he loves me. You're going to wind up dead no matter what!" Sakura wasn't quite too sure about everything she was saying, but it gave her hope. "Besides, do you think Ino's not going to notice I'm suddenly missing?"

"She's a blonde. I really don't think she'll care anyway." Sai was hoping this would get to her. It was. She had gasped. Before she could protest he went on. "She was your rival. She always will be. How could you say you were best friends? All she'd ever done was hate you." Sakura's eyes widened. How did he know so much about her past? True- most everything Ino said sounded hurtful- but they were different now. Right?

"Y-you're wrong…" Sakura's head dropped. Sai walked back over to her. (At this point Ino was furious) '_She's actually hurt by what I'm saying. Heh. Good thing I looked into her past._'

"Am I? Everybody in your life has hated you, Sakura." He removed the 'chan' from her name. "Everybody. Sasuke, the entire Haruno clan, me. I could go on and on. You've been betrayed so many times. Why do you think that is?" Sakura's head dropped even lower as she took the emotional beating he was throwing at her. "Because you're manipulative." (Sasuke was ready to kill Sai in a heart-beat. His curse mark was reacting as well) "You really think Sasuke loves you?"

Sakura began to cry silently. "He doesn't. All he needs from you is more Uchiha brats. When he has a good amount, he'll rid of you." Sakura had enough. She snapped her head back up.

"You've got some nerve, teme! You really think I'm buying everything you're saying! It's only hurting like hell! That's all! The stuff about my past is true. But- not this stiff about Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan! I know they love me! All my friends do!" Sai laughed.

"I figured _you_ wouldn't be thrown by this." Sai stopped and stroked his chin. "But- do keep this in mind- your sister was killed at the hands of my clan." Sakura froze. Her baby sister had died when she was sixteen. Her world practically stopped then. She thought little Yuffie was the only one who loved her.

"You… you…" Sakura stopped to think. Was Sai really worth all this trouble? Was he really worth getting so worked up about? Yuffie had been dead for a long while now. But- if Sai hadn't killed her- she'd be happy. Or… so Sakura would like to believe. And even if she wasn't happy- at least she'd still be alive! No. Sai was not even worth her second glance. Not even worthy of entering her mind. She closed her eyes again, and just as she opened her mouth to tell him off- Sasuke and Naruto burst in. Sasuke had the curse marks all across his skin. Sakura could feel the dark chakra coming from him. Even Sai shivered in fear. Naruto didn't look so well either.

"You hurt Sakura." It was meant to be a question. But for Sasuke it came out as a statement. He was ready to rip Sai's ribs right out, and shove them down his throat. Sai predicted he wouldn't fare so well against the Uchiha and snapped his fingers. Many sound Jounin appeared to help fight against the Kyuubi and Orochimaru's former dog. Sakura saw Ino and Shikamaru come running in also.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino exclaimed. She didn't care how many sound-nin were between her and Sakura. She was going to release her best friend if it cost her arm and her leg. Shikamaru got in his battle stance as Sasuke charged at the sound-nin without a second thought. Naruto and Shikamaru stood back to back, and were fighting off sound-nin as well. Sai smirked at Sasuke.

'_The Uchiha brat has really improved. I mean- his movements. So strong. And… that curse mark. He can control it so well now._' Sai thought. He shook out of his thoughts and advanced toward Sakura. Just as he was before her- Ino Yamanaka stood defiantly before him. Her hands were on her hips, and she tilted her head to the side. Sai smirked. A girl like her was never going to stop him. Ino smirked back, knowing just what Sai was thinking.

'_He thinks a girl like me could never get him killed. Little do you know, Sai-san. I'm going to kick your ass into the next dimension! When I fight for the ones I love- I never back down! It's time for me to show my true potential!_' Ino prepared herself.Sai wasn't any normal opponent.

"Let's do this." Ino sneered and prepared a body control jutsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun was streaming into the hospital windows. Raff sat waiting. He wasn't going to tell Yoshiko about anything. But he knew he'd have to talk to her sooner or later. He decided later was better. A medic-nin walked in and smiled at Raff. She held a clipboard and she sat down across from him. Yes- he was in his disguise as Kato Kawashima.

"Kawashima-san?" The nurse stated his name. Raff nodded. She went on. "Uchiha-san will wake up at any time now. Her injuries are from training, and her vitals are okay. She has suffered from severe shock at some point, but- other than that she'll be just fine." Raff nodded once more, and the nurse stood up to leave. "And- tell Uchiha-san not to be on her feet a lot. Her ankles have deeply lodged senbon wounds." Raff nodded.

"Arigato." He mumbled as the Nurse named 'Delami' left. He sighed and deactivated his Henge jutsu. He got up and walked to Yoshiko's bedside. She looked so peaceful. Her eye's were darting behind her lids, and she had a slight smile formed on her lips. Raff moved his now un-gloved hand to caress her cheek. Yoshiko stirred a bit, and Raff moved his hand to her forehead. She was sweating. No doubt having a nightmare. Or maybe… perverted thoughts entered Raff's mind and he nearly slapped himself. '_Damn that Kawashima! His perverted ways are rubbing off on me._'

He didn't know how long he had waited here, at least four hours, just waiting for the Uchiha to wake up. For the amount of time he waited, he knew she was worth it. Just so he could see those shining emerald eyes of her's. That always helped him. But now- Raff could only think of one time when Yoshiko was in the hospital. It scared him to death. Whinoe as well.

(_Flashback_)

_Before the Chunin exams, Team 2 had undergone a Rank B mission. They were to go to the Stone Country and retrieve a talisman that had been stolen from Konoha. They were also expected to kill the Leaf Village traitor named Lunar Koenig. She was a highly respected ANBU officer, and she stole the talisman right out from Naruto's nose. The mission proved to be rough and life-threatening. Whinoe and Raff had not fared so badly. Yoshiko had though. She had shone and used so much chakra, and she refused to let Raff and Whinoe even help her a little bit. So- they had to carry her unconscious form back to Konoha. _

_Raff and Whinoe were there for a whole day. Morning till night. Sasuke and Sakura, Sasha, Keitaro, and Masashi had come also. The seven people crammed into the hospital room, all wishing for Yoshiko to wake up. _

"She might just sleep forever." _The medic had said with a small, sad tone. _"The damage she took was too much for one battle. Uchiha-san, it is up to her now. Only she can choose rather or not she lives." _The nurses words rang in Raff's ears. Sakura had been checking her pulse every few minutes, and Sasuke had been pacing like there was no tomorrow. Sasha held onto the oldest Uchiha child, as Masashi tried to comfort her. Keitaro bit his lip out of nervousness as he watched his parents, and Whinoe just sat there next to Raff, watching Yoshiko as sweat was layered on her forehead. She was as pale as snow, and she shivered every so often. _

_One day turned into another. The nurse advised the Uchiha's to leave. They did in the end, and decided it was best if Yoshiko just rest. Raff was terrified when the nurse told himself and Whinoe that she was showing signs of hypothermia and comatose. Whinoe mumbled something about 'not being able to take it anymore' and left. But Raff stayed. He was by her bedside constantly. And he'd only allow himself 4 hours of sleep max. He had to make sure Yoshiko woke up. And when she did- he'd have to be there. To hug her, kiss her forehead, yell at her for being so goddamn arrogant in battle, tell her how sorry he was that he couldn't protect her. He hoped he'd see her again. Because everytime the medic spoke, she made it sound like Yoshiko Uchiha was already dead. _

_Day Three- Raff sat by her bedside. Only him. Nobody came to see her today, and he held her hand, bowing his head, and he began to speak to her. "I heard- when people are comatose they can still hear everything you say." Raff stopped as his throat constricted from tears that were threatening to drop. "So I have to say that… I love you Yoshiko-chan. I always have- I always will. You **will** get through this. So stop being so goddamn stubborn and wake up already!" Yes, Sohma Raff was angry. Why? He wasn't too sure. Maybe he was mad at himself? Blaming himself for letting this happen. Yes. It was all his fault. Only he was to blame for Yoshiko's mistake. "Wake up, dammit!" He thrashed his fists at the end of her bed. The bed shook, and Yoshiko didn't move at all. Raff began to cry now. He felt pathetic. "Please. Wake up. Let me… see you a-again… Yoshiko-c-chan."_

_(Flashback Fade)_

Of course she had woken up in the end. And Raff was sure she'd wake up now. Then something hit him! He just remembered something! He smiled. A true smile he hadn't shone for months on end now! He practically grasped Yoshiko's hand out of joy. But- refrained from doing so. She woke the second he jumped. Yoshiko's eyes shot open and she froze when she saw Raff. This was not what she thought she'd see after she collapsed from the excitement and confusion of seeing him again. She figured she'd see Kakashi-sensei, her father, Whinoe, Rin, even Asuemo! Not Raff himself. He smiled warmly at her and placed his hand off her forehead and back at his side.

"Konichiwa." He greeted. Yoshiko smirked. It wasn't a dream. And if it was- goddamn Kami-sama! She was going to enjoy this!

"…" Yoshiko didn't even get as far as opening her mouth, before Raff kissed her. He kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her open mouth and searching each and every place in her mouth- making sure it was the same way he'd left it. Yoshiko barely began to kiss him back before he pulled away.

"Your mother's in danger. She's at a dojo. Nearby. You'll be able to find her- I'm sure." Raff kissed her hand really quickly- and ran out of the hospital. '_My job is done. You are mine, Yoshiko-chan. Never forget that._' Raff thought as he ran to find the Hokage's wife and carry out his mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between Yamanaka Ino and Kawashima Sai was not going so well. Ino had just gotten a million senbon in her legs, each little silver slit of a weapon hitting her muscles, almost permanently paralyzing her. She moaned in pain and sank to her knees. She watched how her other friends were fairing. Sasuke's curse mark had reseated and he was fighting off even more sound-nin with Naruto and Shikamaru. The other ANBU were also fighting off sound-nin, and Sakura had just been knocked out of consciousness by Sai.

'_I failed. Forgive me Sakura-chan. I'm not strong enough to save you._' Sai carried Sakura over his shoulder and Sasuke let out a yell in anger as he saw his lover un-moving draped across his enemies shoulder. Sai stood in front of the hunched-over Ino. He smirked dangerously at her, and sent a kick to her stomach. She flew across the room, and went through the wall. Sasuke jumped over the sound-nin he had been fighting and stood behind Sai. Sai dropped Sakura and turned to face Sasuke.

"You. Are. Going. To. DIE." Sasuke raised his fist, and punched him across the face. Sai was amazed at the Uchiha's speed. He couldn't dodge it, and when it connected, it stung like hell. Blood dripped from his lip as he struggled to stand. Shikamaru ran over to help his wife up, and Naruto was faced alone with tons of sound-nin taking the opportunity to kill the great Hokage. Just as Sasuke was about to run at Sai and attack him again a female voice rang from the dojo doorway.

"Hey dad! Can't save mom without me- now can you?" Sasuke and everyone else stopped, and turned to see Yoshiko standing at the door. Her long black hair shining. Her red Sharingan eye's activated. She was smirking, and her black attire was un-matching as the sudden light came into the room from the open door. "Let's go- dad! Sai-teme!"

(A.N: I'm soo sorry! I haven't been able to up-date because school just started up again. And I was sort of lazy. But sakuraturtle and Megan helped me up-date! Thanks you guys! I promise the next chapter will be up real soon!

Jessa)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai: How did you like that?

Sasuke: Well… it could have been worse.

Yoshiko: Let's fight dad! We can beat this guy!

Sakura: All of us now!

Naruto: I'll just let you guys have him then.

Sai: Wait until you know my true plan!

Yoshiko and Sakura: Episode 9: Enter: Kawashima Sai!

Sasuke: What a lame name.

Sai: Hey. Uchiha means paper fan. I wouldn't be talking if I were you.


	9. Enter: Kawashima Sai

Thanks a million sakuraturtle! I'm really glad you enjoy my story. Here's the ninth chapter!

**RECAP: **

**_Just as Sasuke was about to run at Sai and attack him again a female voice rang from the dojo doorway. _**

**_"Hey dad! Can't save mom without me- now can you?" Sasuke and everyone else stopped, and turned to see Yoshiko standing at the door. Her long black hair shining. Her red Sharingan eye's activated. She was smirking, and her black attire was un-matching as the sudden light came into the room from the open door. "Let's go- dad! Sai-teme!"_**

**Chapter 9: Enter: Kawashima Sai! **

((In Konoha Hospital))

Whinoe sighed as Rin was chattering about in the seat next to her. She and herself had come to visit Asuemo and Asuma-sensei who were both supossed to stay here at Konoha hospital for a week. And that was the minimum!

"She could be scarred for life!" Rin exclaimed. She had gotten off her seat just moments ago to pace around the room. Whinoe exhaled- not knowing how much more she could take. "Poor, poor Asuemo-chan! Where the hell is Kurando-kun?" Rin shouted, scaring some small children. Whinoe snickered.

"Please… Rin-chan. Sit down." Whinoe patted Rin's former seat. Rin just gave her best friend and seat a look, then she smiled and sat back down. She began to blush.

"Gomen Whinoe-chan. I'm just really worried. She's my teammate. And- _our_ best friend." Whinoe felt a sting. Rin was making it sound like she was the only one who still considered Asuemo a best friend. Was she right? Asuemo and Rin had practically parted from Yoshiko and Whinoe since they became Genin. Whinoe sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and smiled at Rin. Something she rarely did.

"Hai. Hey- look. It's Kurando-san." Whinoe changed the subject quickly as Kurando walked through the waiting room doors. He looked troubled as his gold eyes scanned the room. Rin smiled brightly, blushed a bit, and waved at him frantically.

"Kurando-kun! You made it!" All it took was for him to glance at Rin, and she jumped out of her seat, and attacked him with a vicious hug. He stepped back a bit, just managing to catch her. A blush heated his face as Rin pulled back, but was still close.

"Hai. Just barely though." He forced his voice and the blush faded when Rin turned her head to the back to look at the nurse sitting behind a desk. She turned back to him and grabbed his hand. The blush returned to his face as she skipped him over to the seat across from Whinoe.

"Heke? Just barely?" Rin repeated, confused. Whinoe also had a skeptical look on her face as she watched the Inugumi heir. Kurando sighed in annoyance.

"It's nothing that big, Hyuuga." He started coldly. Rin's face drooped. "Rin-chan- don't be sad. I'm sure Asuemo-san will be alright. And I didn't mean to be so cruel to your friend. Gomen Hyuuga-san." Whinoe scoffed and turned her head to look out the window. Rin sweat dropped. Why did she even try?

"Uzumaki-sama. Hyuuga-san. Inugumi-sama." The nurse stated each one's name. All three nodded and she smiled. "My name is Mayazaki Tayeshi. I'm Nara-san's medic-nin. I just wanted to inform you that she will be taking visitors now." The three nodded once more and then they all looked at each other once the medic-nin walked off. Rin opened her mouth to speak- but a strong male voice cut her off.

"Well don't everybody go in at once." It was Uchiha Masashi's. Whinoe and Rin glanced at each other, and Kurando just gave the Uchiha a blank stare. Masashi smirked at them- and made his way into Asuemo's room. Everybody got up to follow him- scampering like dogs in a hurry- and Masashi stopped before the door. They all stopped too. "Ne. I will go in first. _Then_- you may." Masashi didn't even have to turn around, the three nodded once more in unison- terrified of the ANBU.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!Asuemo's Room!

Asuemo had been awake since Medic-nin Mayazaki-san had been in her room checking her vitals. She had just left the room moments ago to allow visitors in. If she didn't have an oxygen meter attached to her finger she would have bit her nails in nervousness. Asuemo thought of Masashi and she suddenly became very self-conscious of how she looked. Damn hospitals not having any mirrors! '_How can I let him see me like this! Well… it's not like I can do anything about it now. Besides- why would he even visit me anyway?_' Asuemo thought sourly. Just then the door handle began to move. Asuemo froze, and glued herself to the bed- pretending to be asleep. Masashi had fully entered by now and watched Asuemo with loving eyes. She was obviously fake-sleeping. He had seen her open her eyes to peek at him. He moved to her bed-side, and kneeled on his knee. His hands holding hers.

'_Damn. Who knew a man could have hands as soft as these.' _Asuemo thought as his fingers moved slowly across the back of her hand. '_This must be a dream. Masashi-kun is NEVER like this. If it is real- then this is going right in my diary!_' She mentally squealed. Not knowing that Masashi was watching her face. She had scrunched it up with joy, and it was red with nervousness. He smirked. "Asuemo-chan." Masashi called. Asuemo couldn't hold back a smile. "Stop faking it." He sang in a soft voice. Asuemo shot up and blushed. "I knew it." He commented under his breath.

"SHUT UP!" Asuemo almost punched him over the head- but contained her blast. "What're you doing here anyway?" Asuemo calmed down in a snap when Masashi carried a bouquet of red roses over and placed them by her bedside.

"Is it a crime to make sure someone you love is okay?" He asked as he walked back over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Asuemo winced- seeing as she was concussed there. Masashi frowned at her. "Gomen." He mumbled as he began to leave.

"Wait!" Asuemo shouted, hurting herself as she tried to jolt up. Masashi stopped and turned, a smile on his face. "I just wanted to say- arigato." He turned to leave once more, after nodding in confirmation. "And-!" She added quickly, stopping him once more. "I-I… well… that is…" She stuttered. "Love you too." She finished. Masashi's smile remained as he quickly walked back and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Until your better, Asuemo-chan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dead quiet as everyone in it turned to look at Yoshiko. She smiled nervously in response, and Kakashi and some other lady came in from behind her. Battles resumed. All except for Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yoshiko's fight. The four adults watched as Sai and Yoshiko stared each other down. Yoshiko began walking slowly towards him.

"Sai-teme. Let's get one thing straight- I don't like you." Sasuke would have laughed at his daughter- had this not been a serious matter. "You don't like me. We don't like each other. Not in the least. So let's just end this with one simple bargain."

"Which is?" Sai smiled- having an idea of what it might be. Yoshiko smiled back.

"You take me instead of my mother." Sasuke was pulling against Naruto and Shikamaru's grasp (they were restraining him from doing something stupid).

"**NO**!" Sasuke shouted. His throat was dry from lack of hydration and nutrition, and he was exhausted from battle. He collapsed in Shikamaru and Naruto's arms. "Please… no…" He panted out. Yoshiko watched her father as he began to sob silently, a sad expression on her face. '_I'm sorry father. But it's for the good of the Uchiha clan._' Yoshiko thought as she faced Sai again. He was smirking.

"There must be some kind of a loophole." Sai pointed out. There was no way **the** Uchiha Yoshiko was going down without a fight. And he was correct. Yoshiko sighed and turned to her mother. She was currently unconscious across Sai's shoulder.

"There is only one condition." Sai's ears perked. "A battle. You and me. Fair and simple." Sai began to laugh at Yoshiko. She felt her face grow hot with anger. He stopped laughing, and sighed airily.

"That's funny Uchiha. Here I thought you knew how weak you were." Both Sasuke and Yoshiko stiffened. Yoshiko growled threw her tightly closed lips. "I'm a S-Class missing-nin. And you- you're a Chunin. A mid-level nin. You can't possibly level up to me!" Yoshiko felt a chakra snap around her senses. Sasuke knew that chakra.

"The curse mark…" He coughed. Indeed, black curse marks began to stretch across the young Uchiha's face. Her Sharingan had activated, and her pale skin gleamed against the black on her face. Sai felt her strong chakra, and threw Sakura aside. She landed safely in Sasuke's arms.

"No." Ino whimpered and hid her face in her husband's arm. Shikamaru looked up at Yoshiko. "She's… defiantly like Sasuke was… the… curse mark."

Sai almost cowered in fear himself. He was beginning to doubt his own abilities. Here was this thirteen year old girl- whose chakra was becoming **_much_** stronger than his own. Chills ran up and down his spine at the thought of the damage she could now ensue.

"You. Bastard. You're… going… to… die." Yoshiko said in a monotone. Before Sai could even see her move the battle had begun. Yoshiko had charged at full speed- which was as fast as light- and stabbed several kunai into Sai's chest. He groaned as she doubled a kick and sent him flying threw the same opening Ino went through. She ran out after him. As did Sasuke holding Sakura, Shikamaru holding Ino, and Naruto and Kakashi. Plus that woman.

Sai got to his feet skillfully. Though he would never admit it out loud- Yoshiko was a great ninja. One with some of the most potential he had ever seen. Yoshiko seemed to have disappeared into thin air, but Sai knew better. She reappeared in front of him, holding senbon in one hand, and shuriken in the other. She smirked as she gained her battle pose and nodded her head for him to come at her. He did and took out his katana- the Yojimbo, named after Japan's oldest Samurai God. He made hand signs and stuck his katana in front of his face.

"Sacred Jutsu: Blades of Blood!" Yoshiko just now noticed the wounds she had inflicted on Sai were bleeding heavily. The blood flowed down his arms, and into his blade. Yoshiko put her weapons away for the time being, and decided to try one of her jutsus against his. The blood in the sword came flying out and stopped right in front of her face, before slashing her in the same spots Sai had injured. Only she imagined this was meant to hurt- more. A _lot _more. She keeled over in pain and held her stomach. Everything began to hurt at once.

"Painful? Isn't it? See- my jutsu is a copy jutsu. It inflicts the same wounds you inflict on me, only ten times as painful. So… just try and fight me now, _monster_." Sai spat. Yoshiko got to her feet, ignoring the mass amounts of pain she was in, and began making hand signs as well. A symbol flashed red in front of her eyes.

"Double Edged Sword Jutsu!" Suddenly, two swords of chakra appeared. One in next to Sai, and one next to Yoshiko. Both were red, and each were pointing right at one another. Yoshiko laughed openly at Sai's worrisome expression. "This is a jutsu I've been working on for the Tournament."

"Oh no." Kakashi mumbled from underneath his mask. Sasuke too seemed frightened. Last time she had tried this jutsu- she'd nearly killed herself.

"What it does is it feels our damage. With each strike of damage, the swords will get closer to one another. Think of it as a scoreboard. Whoever gets the most damage wins. When the swords finally collide, both our chakra will be drained and put into the swords. Then- the swords will be our weapons, and we fight to the death with nothing but pure strength behind us." Sai glanced nervously at his sword.

"Which means…" He began nervously and unsurely.

"Because of your Blades of Blood Jutsu- both of our damage will be the same. Just about. Mine might happen to be worse. If you can hit me that is." Yoshiko remarked confidently. Sai laughed at her.

"Ha. But that would mean we can't hit each other or we both die." He watched frantically as Yoshiko disappeared again. Yoshiko came from behind him, and he felt her presence. More chills shot through his spine.

"Being a ninja means taking a risk." She whispered in his ear before making even more hand signs and shouting: "Fire Style: Flame Inferno Jutsu!" Wisps of flame began circling around Sai's body, until Yoshiko snapped her fingers, and his body caught fire. Sai screamed out, and Yoshiko felt burns hiss on her skin. Both fell to the ground- and the swords inched closer together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt herself begin to awaken. She felt muscular arms around her. Arms she had woken and fallen asleep in many times before. She smirked at the handsome face of her husband and cuddled against him. She saw Sasuke smile and nuzzle her hair for a moment, before giving her a serious look. Sakura tried to ignore it, and moved to kiss him. He kissed her chastely, and she was confused.

"Nani?" Was all she needed to say. Seconds later she saw tear stains on Sasuke's cheeks. "Naruto?" Sasuke shook his head. "Ino? Shikamaru?" Sasuke shook his head twice more. Sakura began thinking of all her children. Then she sensed a familiar chakra. An evil one which possessed her husband from time to time. "Yoshiko." She said her daughters name in realization. Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked up from Sasuke and saw the battle going on. Yoshiko was now fighting with Sai, katana against katana. Burns inhabited her entire body, along with the black curse marks. Sakura gasped quietly. "No." She cried, and felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Sakura." Sasuke could only say her name in comfort. He held her close to him as she cried into his chest. She stopped suddenly. The mother got up from Sasuke's grasp. He watched with fear evident in his eyes. He pushed himself up forcefully, and grabbed her arms. "No. I will." Sakura shook her head as she turned. Sasuke saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen since they were Genin. Sadness and Sorrow.

"You can't." Tears choked the Uchiha wife's voice. "I love you so much. We've come so very far Sasuke-kun. So far- we can't give up now. We have a family. You have a family again. I finally have a family. Please- watch my back this time." Sasuke felt himself let go of her. Tears fell from her eyes as she stepped backward a bit. "I'm the apprentice of the legendary Sanin Tsunade-sama." She sniffled as she remembered the fifth's funeral. "I will fight for you Tsunade-sama. For what you taught me. For you Sasuke-kun. Naruto-sama, Ino-chan, all my friends. Yoshiko-chan. My family. I fight for you." With that Sakura walked toward the battlefield.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko went flying as the blow her katana made against Sai, hurt her even worse. She spared a glance at the swords. Her mind was correct. The swords collided right then, and Sai gasped. Both of them felt almost all of their energy drain from their bodies. Sai attempted a jutsu- only to find what Yoshiko said was true. He was out of chakra. He looked up at her to see her having trouble to even stand. The swords flew as if magnets were in them, and landed in the hand of each owner. Both struggled to their feet, and black met Sharingan red.

"Guess this is it, Uchiha." Sai spoke. Blood coming from his lips and all his wounds. Yoshiko smiled sadly at him. He returned it.

"Guess it is." She coughed out, without even looking back at her family she charged. '_Raff-kun, this is for you. For you, for mom and dad. For Sasha, Masashi, Keitaro. Whinoe-chan. Asuemo-chan. …Rin-chan. All of you have made a difference in my life. Kakashi-sensei._' Yoshiko thought as everything seemed to move in slow motion as she and Sai ran right at each other. '_I want it to end. My life… is a life worth dying. I don't want to live anymore. I just hope you all know how much I love you._' Images of her friends and family flashed before her eyes, and right as the swords were about to strike, her opponent was gone. "No." Yoshiko whispered as her Sharingan scanned the place.

There was a crack in the ground, a large one, and it stopped right where Sai had been standing. Her special eyes found her mother's figure and chakra. Sakura smiled at her daughter. Sai was laying at her feet, unconscious. "It's okay. It's been taken care of." The dead of night was now upon them, and blood bathed the area. It reminded Yoshiko of the war against Sound. She felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye. Sakura ran to her and hugged her close and tight. Sasuke felt Naruto help him to his feet.

"We've come so far." Was all Naruto said to his best friend. Sasuke sighed happily and tiredly.

"Hai. We have. And something tells me this is not going to end well." Sasuke's expression changed to a depressed one as he faced the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raff was inside of the Hokage office now. He and another male ninja on his team had snuck inside. They were both watching Hinata-sama as she filed away something in the back room. She sighed sleepily as she exited the closet. Both Raff and the other guy hid in the shadows and hid their chakra signatures.

"The tournament is coming up." She said to herself as she grabbed a weapons bag from behind the desk and sighed in content. "I really do hope Kurenai-sensei used what I gave her." She lugged the bag over her shoulder and began to exit.

Raff glanced at the man next to him, and gave him a signal. Hinata left the room, and the guy ran to the back room where Hinata had been. Raff waited for him in the shadows, his disguise not on. There was a scream (more like a yell since he's a guy) and Hinata came rushing back into the room, a smile on her face as she flicked on the light.

"Raff-san. So good to see you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuemo: Finally! The time for the Tournament begins!

Rin: I'm not so sure about this anymore… is there a way to un-sign yourself?

Hinata: You'll do great Rin-chan!

Naruto: Just remember what I taught you!

Rin: Right!

Yoshiko: How am I going to fight in this condition? Dammned Sai-teme!

Whinoe: I hope Yoshiko-chan will be alright…

Naruto and Asuemo: Episode 10: The Tournament Begins!

Rin: Something is giving me a nervous feeling.

Hinata: Remember… we'll love you no matter what.

Naruto: We will? OW!


	10. The Tournament Begins

Time for the ever awaited- Tournament of death! Muh ha ha! Ahem. Sorry. Again- thanks to sakuraturtle! I dedicate this to you, and my sweet readers! Even though 99.9 percent of them- DON'T REVIEW! Ha haw. Sorry.

**Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins! **

Asuemo's footsteps pounded like a clatter of a dog's nails on a wood floor, as she grabbed her boots and pulled them on. It was a little hard considering their length. She grunted in her hustle and froze on the spot as her sister Shinobu and Entei Hyuuga were kissing in _her _kitchen.

"N-nani?" Was all Asuemo could utter. Entei and Shinobu gasped and jumped apart at amazing speed. Entei groaned as his head hit a frying pan. Asuemo felt a bit of satisfaction at that moment, but anger took over her features seconds later.

"Why do you look so surprised, Asuemo-chan?" Shinobu really was a dumb-blonde. Asuemo had never believed that phrase was true (A/N: And neither did the author!) until she learned just how dumb her older sister truly was. Entei and Asuemo sweat dropped. "Nani?"

"Nevermind her, Shinobu-chan. We have to get to the tournament!" Entei smiled triumphantly to himself for his brilliant excuse, until Asuemo stopped his short from skipping out of the Nara home. She cleared her throat in a violent way that would make a normal person gag. But Asuemo Nara wasn't beyond any reason a normal person. Entei froze and felt kunais being glared into the back of his skull. (hypothetically of course)

"Don't you have something to say, Hyuuga-sensei?" Entei turned slowly and threateningly toward Asuemo. His face had black lines down the front. His shoulders were slumped.

"Hai. Forgive me for my rude intrusion on your home, Asuemo-san." Asuemo smirked at Entei's discomfort. She gave a sound in approval- and off ran the two 18-year-olds. Well, Shinobu was more dragged. Asuemo walked over to the sink and grabbed an apple and with her free hand began to tie up her short hair.

'_This is going to be one hard tournament. But- I'm prepared for the worst. I mean- how bad can it be?_' Asuemo then remembered her nightmare.

(_Asuemo's Nightmare_)

_It was pitched black in the small arena where the tournament was going to be held. Asuemo felt afraid as a few figures dashed past her. She knew the two chakra signals each had. They were both familiar and similar at the same time, each with a curse of some kind upon them. _

_Then she knew. Yoshiko Uchiha and Whinoe Hyuuga. This was their match. But what was she doing here? The dream suddenly lit up a bit. There wasn't a crowd, nor any cheering in the background. Maybe this wasn't the tournament after all. Yoshiko was sending waves of fire, and Whinoe lifted the earth to defend each blow of fire. _

_'**What're they doing? Attacking each other? But why?**' Asuemo thought sadly. As the dream went on it got lighter and lighter. Soon, Asuemo could see millions of bleeding scars all over her best friend's bodies. She nearly gagged at how vivid it was. _

_"You… aren't even worth it Hyuuga." Yoshiko spat. Literally- spat- as blood poured from her mouth. Whinoe smirked in response and thin line of blood dripped from her corner of her lip as well. _

_"You really think you're a saint don't you, Uchiha? That just because you lost someone precious to you, you have insight on the world?" Asuemo gasped to herself. '**Someone precious to you. Raff?**' But that didn't seem right. Raff had been dead for a while. And Asuemo could tell her dream was taking place in the future. Yoshiko had short hair in this dream- when in present day she had mid-length. And Whinoe's hair was blue and she wasn't wearing her Leaf Village Headband. That, and they had totally different clothing on. If this was a dream of the future- would it come true? "You don't. You aren't the one with Byakugan." _

_"That doesn't mean a damn thing." Yoshiko wiped the blood from her lip and hunched over as she stood, she was panting heavily. "You don't know a damn thing! She was my world! All I had-!" Yoshiko's voice trailed off, like she was going to add more. '**Is she… talking about me? Or Rin-chan?**' Whinoe scoffed. _

_"Please. You didn't even speak to her in years before her death." Whinoe's statement wasn't helping Asuemo's guess as to who had died. It was aggravating! At least she knew it was a girl! _

_Before she could hear anything else, small mewing sounds were ringing in her ears. The background of the dream became pitched black again, and soon she found herself awake. _

_(End Asuemo's Nightmare) _

Smokey was standing on the counter next to her, purring and she pat his head. Asuemo smirked at him. "That's right, boy. You woke me up dammed cat." Smokey made a hurt kind of sound and scampered away. Asuemo sighed to herself. The house was empty. They all must've made it to the arena by now.

'_They didn't even have the decency to wake me?_' It actually hurt the middle Nara. Nobody cared enough, or had the time to wake her? Or maybe they just forgot. Didn't care. Asuemo almost cried, but stopped herself. '_They're not worth it if they think I'm nothing._' She thought scornfully and ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin bolted down the stairs at high speed. She nearly killed the twins with her rush. "Hey! Watch it kid!" Naru shouted, an angry vein popping from her forehead. Rin chuckled nervously, and apologized quickly. Hinata and Naruto were no where to be found.

'_Damn! They must've made it to the arena by now!_' Rin mentally cursed and looked down at her watch. 8:30am. No friggin way! She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Everyone was supossed to be there by nine! Rin ran out into the back- hoping to find her little brother Reyuki. Indeed, he was there. But the sight surprised her.

There was Sasha standing under the tree with him. "Isn't it cool?" Reyuki was obviously showing her something of value to children. "I stole it from Naru. Actually- she gave it too me." Reyuki quickly added on after the 'stole it' part because Sasha's eyes widened.

"I love it, Reyuki-kun." Sasha giggled and in her tiny hands she held the Uzumaki crest on a lace string. It was meant to be a bracelet, but Reyuki took it from her, and tied it around her neck.

"Too tight?" Reyuki asked sweetly. Sasha blushed a bit as his hands brushed her neck and moved small strands of hair out of the way of the newly-placed necklace. Sasha nodded her head 'no' and laid on the grass with Reyuki. He began pointing out clouds to her.

"See right there?" Reyuki asked softly. Sasha looked around for a moment before meeting where his finger was pointing. 'Hai.' She whispered in return. "What do you see Sasha." Rin looked up and saw the cloud as well. In her opinion it looked like a man and a woman kissing. She giggled softly to herself. '_Little children like them shouldn't be looking at things like that. Something Yoshiko-chan would agree with._' Rin thought.

Sasha 'hmm'ed to herself in thought before giggling when the thought struck her. "I know! It's you and me when we get older! See- they're hugging!" Rin laughed a bit too loudly, and Reyuki jumped to his feet, pulling out a kunai. He stood in front of Sasha defensively, until he saw it was just Rin. Rin smirked at his reaction.

"Aw! Childhood love!" Rin began skipping over to them, making a lovey dovey face. Reyuki blushed and Sasha laughed. 'Shut it." He mumbled angrily. "Why? She doesn't know she's your girlfriend yet?" Reyuki almost charged at his older sister, but Hina came rushing out of the estate.

"C'mon children!" Naru shouted from behind Hina. "We've got to get going." Hina finished, and the Uzumaki's plus the youngest Uchiha ran out the front doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whinoe was sleeping peacefully in bed. Her alarm clock had yet to go off, and her breathing was light. Yoshiko Uchiha stood over her bed, her arms folded- impatient. Yoshiko had stood over her best friend- trying to determine how to wake her. The only things she'd come up with were a little violent. '_I'm a early riser!_' Yoshiko's mind mocked. '_Pfft_' She thought sarcastically Little did she know- Whinoe was dreaming.

(_Whinoe's Dream) _

_"I love you so much Hatori." Why hadn't Whinoe added on the 'kun' when she said this, she wasn't too sure. But it was enough for Hatori. He was bleeding to death. The couple were in a storage room of some kind, obviously on a mission. Hatori had large gashes across his stomach and Whinoe held his head in her lap. Hatori managed a smile at her. _

_"I love you so much too, Whinoe-chan." Hatori managed to speak. Suddenly, the door opened. Whinoe pulled out a kunai and shuriken in defense, only to see it was Yoshiko. The Uchiha crouched on the ground and handed Whinoe a few gauze pads. She began to apply them slowly. _

_"How are you doing, Hatori-san?" Yoshiko asked with concern as Whinoe applied the bandages tighter. Hatori nodded briefly and Whinoe gave him a look of concern and love. _

_"He's doing better." Whinoe answered for him and kissed his forehead which was coated thickly with sweat. "Dammed sound ninjas." _

_The real Whinoe began to panic. '**Sound ninjas?**' She thought. Not again! This couldn't mean that sound ninjas were going to take over Konoha again. She wasn't too sure though. The real Whinoe had no idea where Team 2 was located in this dream. '**We obviously aren't in Konoha.**' _

_"Whinoe-chan." Hatori whispered. She got closer to Hatori. "Whinoe-chan?" This time his voice sounded like Yoshiko's. Only- dream Yoshiko wasn't speaking. "Whinoe-chan!" _

_(Whinoe's Dream End) _

Suddenly the youngest Hyuuga awoke to stare into the emerald eyes of Yoshiko Uchiha. Her best friend huffed impatiently at her. Behind her, in the doorway, stood Entei Hyuuga. He too looked angry with her for something. All Yoshiko had to do was flash her watch at Whinoe and she gasped. She jumped out of her bed. Whinoe was wearing a different outfit than usual. It was a white tank top, with silver bracers on the lower parts of her arms and black capris. She had black boots on, and a symbol of the Hyuuga clan on her back. Yoshiko was wearing the exact outfit, except she had the Uchiha symbol on her back. Entei sighed.

"Are you awake yet?" He growled. Whinoe nodded meekly and Yoshiko nodded toward her.

"Yeah. Let's get going. It's nearly nine now."

(At the Arena)

"Welcome to Konoha's very first annual tournament!" Naruto announced. By now, Asuemo, Rin, Whinoe, Yoshiko and each of their sensei's, fathers, and mothers were standing behind them proudly.

"You'll do great." Hinata whispered to Rin who seemed very anxious/nervous.

"Try your best." Shikamaru whispered to Asuemo. Ino placed a hand on her daughter's quivering shoulder.

"Just remember, you're an Uchiha, Yoshiko-chan." Sasuke told Yoshiko. Sakura gave him a look of anger, and she added "You're a great person too, sweetheart."

"Go get 'em, Hon!" Tenten cheered. Neji smirked at his wife and placed his strong hands on Whinoe's tiny shoulders. "Show them all your worth." Neji finished. Naruto sighed, and his assistant stood next to him nervously.

"I know all our strongest Jounin, Chunin, and Genin are ready to compete." That made all four girls really nervous. Jounin! What the hell were Jounin competing for! They all began looking around nervously. "The Genin have Black tank-tops." There were at least 10 Genin. "Chunin have white." 20 Chunin were present. "And Jounin in blue." There were 30 some-odd Jounin. So the chance was divided by a good percentage. 1/3 to be exact. "Chunin, Genin, and Jounin females may go to the left side of the arena-!" There was a wall that divided the arena in half. "And the Chunin, Genin, and Jounin males may stay right here!" Naruto's assistant gave him a sheet of paper. Just as the girls were about to cross he read-

"Our first match for the females is- Rin Uzumaki vs. Garnet Yuhi!" Naruto didn't feel so good all of a sudden. A female with short brown hair and crimson eyes stepped up. She was a Jounin of about her late 20's and she had a blue tank top and she had a malicious look in her eyes. Kurenai froze. That was her sister- Garnet Yuhi.

"And for the males- Kurando Inugumi vs. Dojimono Aburame!" Both Kurando and Rin gave each other a glance before Naruto waved his hand and they each went to their respective sides.

'_Please be okay Kurando-kun. And I hope you know- how much I love you._' Rin thought as she drew her hand back into a fist- waiting for some kind of sound to signal the battles start.

'_You can do this Rin-chan. Just be strong and remember those who love you. And I hope you know- I love you too._' Kurando thought. Then- a shot was heard and Naruto yelled-

"Begin!"

"Let's start this right, little girl!" Garnet shouted as the battle began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Great! I was right! This is way to big for me!

Garnet: Ha! My first opponent is this little girl. I'll crush her hands down.

Rin: 28 years old! She's like a grandma! I'll slay her!

Naruto: That's the spirit Rin!

Garnet: Really? You think so? Wait until you see what I have up my sleeve.

Kurenai: My sister. You cannot hope to defeat Rin-chan. I trained her.

Naruto and Rin: Sister?

Kurenai and Rin: Episode 11: The First Match!

Garnet: I refuse to loose to _her_. Even if she was trained by you.

Kurenai: She knows my secrets… she'll know yours too. The Byakugan…


	11. The First Match

Hi peoples. As most of you have probably noticed, I'm posting every week now, and less often. I'm not getting out of the mood for writing this so have no fear. It's just- school's started, and the only time I have to write and post is on the weekends. Plus- my friend's are calling me like there's no tomorrow so- sometimes I have a life. Anyway- thanks again sakuraturtle! I promise this chapter will be much longer than my last one!

**Chapter 11: The First Match! **

Rin felt her body temperature heat up and she looked behind and in front of her. Millions upon millions of people were cheering. The first match had indeed begun. Neither Garnet nor Rin had moved a single centimeter since the shot had been fired.

"This is quite a big day for you, isn't it?" Garnet's usual playful tone was gone as she observed how Rin looked distressed. Rin cocked her head back and a smug look formed on her lips and she parted her lips to speak- Garnet cut her off. "If you really feel insecure about this… you can quit now." Rin looked down and her brown curly hair feel in her face, covering her eyes.

"I'm the daughter of the Uzumaki clan-! I always give my all- and I NEVER back down! Believe it!" Rin jumped back to get some distance. Garnet mimicked the movement and smirked at the Uzumaki girl. '_Just like the **great** Hokage._' She thought to herself. (A/N: I just love having Rin say 'Believe it!' lol!)

"Fine. Let's start this thing already." With that said, each person drew a kunai knife and watched their surrounding wearily.

'_This land area is perfect! I can use my water jutsus and my Byakugan will make her nervous. But- I shouldn't get too cocky. I don't know this woman's skills yet. She is a Jounin after all._' Rin smirked at Garnet. "Byakugan!" She shouted and veins appeared near her eyes. Garnet froze.

'_I knew it. This girl has Hyuuga blood in her. The Hokage's wife is the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata-sama._' Garnet tried to calm herself and Rin decided to do what her uncle Neji would do- talk to your opponent about what they're doing.

"Heh." Rin chuckled. She had to agree that it is fun to play the bad buy (girl in this case) once in a while. "You're trying to calm your worries." Rin pointed out and Garnet's eyes stilled- shining with wonders and surprise. "I can tell by the way you avoided my gaze when I activated my Byakugan. The way you looked to you lower right in order to think of how you'll win in the end. That I'm just a child who can't do a thing."

From the audience, Hinata found herself sweating. Neji was sitting next to her, smirking to himself. '_She's doing just what Neji-niisan did._' '_She's doing just what I did._' Both Hyuuga's thought.

"Y-you're wrong." Garnet stuttered. She nearly smacked herself for looking away again. But- Rin's gaze was strong and commanding. In truth- it scared the Jounin to death. This little Chunin could read her emotions like a book.

"Aw. Poor little lost lamb. It's scary when someone can read you perfectly, isn't it?" Right after saying that Rin made a few hand signs, and jumped into the water. Garnet mentally prepared herself, and figured Rin was going to attack from the water. She walked to the edge of the land and looked into the shining blue water. Rin was pretty far in and she was just floating there. Her blue eyes were open- and shining a neon blue color. The waters around her were that same neon hue- and it looked kind of like air trapped in water. Garnet felt awe as she watched the water begin to move. Then- Rin stopped floating. She stopped moving at all. Her arms were stretched across- and with a flash the neon hue applied itself to all the water in the arena.

'_This is Rin's special defense move. Garnet is doomed._' Kurenai thought in the stands. The water began to move above the land portion of the arena, and it covered the land like a wall. Not a drop of water was out of place. Garnet smiled to herself. '_She **wants** me to go in after her._' Once the red eyes of the Yuhi told Garnet there was no where else to go, she dove into the sphere of water. '_Let's go for a swim then little girl._' Even though the water seemed motionless- the current was impeccable. Even Garnet couldn't hope to fight the speeds of the water. Garnet watched with awe as Rin didn't move at all. Rin's eyes opened suddenly and she opened her mouth- almost like she was breathing water!

"Hello Garnet." Rin spoke- her voice wasn't her own though. It sounded a bit bubbly and more like a little child's. "I'm glad you've decided to join me." The current stopped and Garnet still found she couldn't move. She looked frantically for an explanation- then she saw- just barely saw- chakra strings holding her in place from both her wrists and both her ankles. "That's right. I've bound you with water chakra strings. Only **I** have the ability to create them. Well- and my mother." Garnet soon found she couldn't breathe. She mumbled a little and Rin smirked. "Now why should I let you go?" Garnet looked up at the girl as her eye's bulged. "A great Jounin such as yourself should know how to escape an amateur trap such as this."

'_Oh Kami! Rin's not going to let her go! Damn-! Garnet's toast!_' Kurenai panicked and looked to her left where Hinata, Neji, Entei, Vena, and Hina and Naru were sitting. She opened her mouth to say something- but then the sphere of water collapsed back with a loud waterfall of a splash. Kurenai looked back down to see Rin standing in the center of the land, and Garnet on the ground coughing up water. "I guess I wouldn't want to kill you though." Rin spoke in monotone.

'_Rin has… changed somehow. I'm not sure but… I think something's seriously wrong with her._' Hinata thought. She was extremely worried about the way Rin was acting. Usually during battle she was the one afraid. She was the one in pain. Or she was the one concerned for her opponents well-being- no matter who the person.

"You… bitch…" Garnet coughed up more water, and jumped to her feet. Her wrists and ankles had deep, red, bleeding cuts from where the chakra strings were. And her throat was killing her from the amount of water she inhaled. But Rin didn't have a single scratch. Garnet made hand signs, as did Rin, and soon both of them disappeared and reappeared in nothing but a second- each had a kunai drawn and they stroke. The audience couldn't believe the speed each female moved at. Kurenai and Hinata each stood up from their seats to get a better look.

"They're moving faster than time!" One person exclaimed- and cheering broke out. It was true. Both girls' were nothing but a fuzzy image. The only sounds made were grunts and clashes of kunai. So many people were excited now- they all were standing. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. They all watched as each girl had millions of tiny, bleeding cuts in almost all places. They were both panting hard and they gave each other harsh glares.

"Let's use jutsus now, eh?" Garnet rasped. Rin only smirked in response threw her panting. They both jumped back like they did when the battle started and began making hand-signs frantically. Garnet was slower because of the cuts on her wrists.

(Back in the Audience)

Hinata finally knew what was wrong with her daughter. Some of the Kyuubi's power was bestowed upon each Uzumaki child. The knife Hinata gave Kurenai was meant to unleash the power. If Kurenai did indeed use it, there would now be a mark of the Kyuubi on her daughter's stomach. More of a scar then anything. Hinata glanced at her former sensei in worry. '_I really shouldn't have given her that. I **really** shouldn't have done that._' She scolded herself.

"Hinata-san. Forgive me. There is a scar on Rin's stomach. I unleashed the Kyuubi's power." Hinata froze as she turned to see the subject of her thoughts standing behind her with a forlorn look. "It's my fault. Not yours. You trusted me to know the right thing to do. I'm sorry." The Yuhi bowed her head in shame and Hinata ran to her sensei, hugging her tight like she used to as a child.

"It's… alright…" Hinata wanted to say it _was_ her fault. But that would only lead to arguing, and hurt feelings. She had been through this a lot. Kurenai smiled through her tears as she rested her chin on top of Hinata's head, and played with the long purple locks. "Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Kurenai had a feeling she knew what Hinata was going to say next. And she was right: "What is Garnet to you? Naruto did call out her last name as 'Yuhi'." Kurenai sighed and stepped away from Hinata- getting ready to tell a long tale.

(_Kurenai's Tale, told in her POV_)

_I was only 5 years old and I already had millions of things expected of me. "You're a Yuhi. Yuhi's will do great and wonderful things for the ninja world." My father told me. And that's all my family spoke of. I was never looked upon for being Kurenai. I was looked upon because of my surname. That's no way to live. My parents would have hated me- had I not been an amazing Genin at only age 5. They wanted a boy, you see? A boy to carry on the last name of the Yuhi. _

_But my mother became diagnosed with a strange and uncommon disease that condemns child-birth. So… we went to an orphanage. My parents basically put in an order for a toy. They asked for the greatest ninja in the orphanage. It took them a whole other 10 years for anything to happen. Next thing I knew we had a tiny five year old living in our house that went by the name of Garnet. She was a sweet brown haired, gray-eyed girl whose smile lit up a room. I instantly took a liking to her. I was now 15, and an ANBU squad leader. I loved her very much. _

_Unfortunately- my parents did not. They were furious. They thought the best ninja in the orphanage would be a male. They were very cruel to her. Garnet was to only have one meal a day. Nothing else. Maybe one drink when she wanted- but sometimes my parents would beat her for that. They didn't know, but I let Garnet sleep in my room. The room she was to stay in was as dirty and shameful as the dirt of an alleyway. I even skipped missions to help her out. She'd cry herself to sleep at night. _

_"Why? Why did my parents hate me? Why'd they give me away? Why? Why? **WHY**?" I felt so horrible when I couldn't answer her questions and pleas. Here was this little girl who was walking the same path as me- but she's even more helpless and alone then I was. I got afraid. And over-emotional. So- I went back on my missions. I left her aloe with those monsters! And I didn't see her again. _

_Until 8 more years. She was an ANBU at thirteen, and I was an ANBU leader at 23. I almost quit my ANBU career right there. The second I saw Garnet I noticed she had red Yuhi eyes now. They must've had a surgery done on her in order to replace her original eyes with Yuhi ones. I was correct. She told me all about what had happened to her over the years. "Where'd you go anyway, Kurenai-chan?" Hearing her say my name that way made me break down into tears. I didn't have an answer for her… again. I was ashamed and again, I ran. I became a Jounin not to long afterward. _

_The next and last time I saw her was during the Yuhi family reunion. As much as it killed me inside to even be there, I fought up the courage to see the people I had grown to hate and despise with a passion unknown to most people. Of course everyone acted so happy and cheerful. Acting like our family **never** had its share of problems. I felt disgraced- so I left early. It turns out Garnet didn't enter the inside of the house once. She watched the party outside in the snow. She was shivered and crying. I could only imagine the mental, emotional, and physical scars the Yuhi devils had inflicted on her. My eyes narrowed in sadness. _

_"Kurenai-chan." All she had to do was say my name and my eyes teared. I didn't say a word. Come to think of it- I may have said only 30 total words to this girl. I felt dirty because of it. _

_"Garnet." All my life I was cold to everyone around me because I was terrified of being hurt again. My family had done enough damage- I didn't need more pain. I swear I could hear Garnet's hushed sobs as I walked around her. I didn't know where I was going. My apartment? It didn't feel right. And there was no way I was staying at that house. I stopped and turned to see Garnet hadn't turned to watch me leave. She was sobbing quietly as she gazed into the windows of the house watching the people who helped ruin her life party. _

_"I love you, Kurenai-chan. You're the only person who's ever cared… enough." I swore I heard Garnet smile through her tears when she said that. I ran over to hug her from behind. Her gloved hands touched my arms and tears slipped past my eyes._

_"Garnet." What else could I say. "I'm sorry." There was that. I didn't do anything to her. I was just sorry for her exsistance. That she had to go on living a life where not a single person loved her and her family treated her like the dirt on the bottom of their shoe. "I have to be leaving now." With that I let go of her and she turned to me. A scar was across her nose, and her eyes were red as tears fell from them. I almost didn't leave the village. _

_She grabbed my hand as she fell to her knees. "Kurenai-chan." She whimpered and my heart literally broke as I moved away from her touch and she fell to the ground. "I'm so cold, Kurenai-chan." The snow wasn't what she had meant. She was referring to her heart and her feelings. I frowned at her and opened my mouth to speak- "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind, Kurenai-chan?" She knew I planned to leave the village. I didn't even turn to see her sit back up on her knees. _

_"There's nothing anyone can do." I knocked her out and left her to die in the cold snow. Hai- it was very wrong and a cold thing to do. But Garnet was so far in it. Her heart was frozen to its core. And there was no saving her. So I figured- maybe it's better if she dies this way. My last words to her would follow her to heaven where she'd finally be at peace. But someone must've saved her life. For when I returned to my Konoha, I was tried for treason. And in the end I saw her in the court room. She had issued me innocent. And I was guilty with the punishment of being a Jounin._

_(Kurenai's Tale end)_

Hinata was in tears as they both looked down to see Rin using a water jutsu and Garnet using fire. "That's… too sad." Hinata commented. Though, she could defiantly relate with her sensei on many levels. The pain she went through as a child was very similar to her own. Being a female and having things expected of you at such a young age. Hinata was also only looked highly upon for her surname. That, and her father wasn't always the best father ever. "Kurenai-sensei. I love you."

Kurenai smiled sadly as she wrapped her left arm around Hinata's shoulders. "I love you too, Hinata-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Rin and Garnet's fight)

Rin had been using the Water Whip jutsu to attack the 38 year old. Garnet was using fire blades to retaliate. "This is more like it, eh kid?" Garnet shouted over the battle of elements. Rin was to bust panting. She had lost a great deal of chakra with her first water jutsu. "Tired, ne?" Rin stopped her water attacks, and Garnet smirked. Rin placed her hands on her knees and her breaths came in painful and slow. "Say goodnight, kid." Garnet stopped her fire attacks to issues an even more powerful jutsu.

"Fire Style: Final Flame Jutsu!" The ground cracked and fire sprouted from the cracks in mass amounts. Garnet's red eyes turned that same neon color as Rin's had, only red and Rin stood up straight. She was out of chakra. She had lost the match. '_I'm sorry I couldn't win everybody. I tried my best._' The flames seemed to stare at her for a good while before anything actually happened, then, just as Rin put her arms in front of her for defense, the flames went flying and scorched her nearly to death. "EYYYAHHHH!" She cried and fell to the ground.

Garnet smirked, but fell to the ground only 20 seconds afterward. "The winner- Yuhi Garnet!" Naruto announced enthusiastically. It was only fake enthusiasm though. He watched as many medic-nin scurried out onto the battle field and carried both combatants away on a stretcher. '_She tried her best._' Naruto thought solemnly. His assistant came to him with results from the male match. "And the winner for shinobi- Dojimono Aburame!" People began to cheer and Naruto told everyone tomorrow's next match.

"Tomorrow for the kunoichi: Hyuuga Whinoe vs. Nara Asuemo!" there was a pause in which the two girls glanced at each other worriedly. "And for shinobi- Honda Hatori vs. Nara Tasuku!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Konoha Hospital)

Rin woke up after an odd dream of Garnet's past. Only- she was sure it wasn't a dream. She looked around. She was surrounded by white. Which could only mean one thing… a hospital. Her memory was a little cloudy, but she knew without remembering she had lost her match. Next to the Uzumaki was a bed labeled Inugumi, Kurando. Rin looked up a bit to see Kurando's sleeping face. He too had lost his match too, apparently.

Kurando grunted a bit as he moved to sit up. His eyes were still closed as he now sat up straight, and Rin noticed many small bug-like bits on his skin. A nurse came in and both thirteen-year olds fell back to the bed to pretend to be asleep. The medic paid no mind and moved some things around with Kurando's IV and left.

"I know you're awake Rin-chan." Kurando called to Rin who was still not too sure if the medic-nin had left. Kurando must be sure though, so she sat up quickly and smiled at him. He smiled back, and she hugged him.

"I love you, Kurando-kun." Rin confessed. Kurando felt shocked at first, but smiled warmly from behind her back and blushed and his hands stroked her back. He found deep burns there.

"I love you too, Rin-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuemo: Just wonderful! My first match is against Whinoe-chan! My own friend?

Whinoe: Dammit. Asuemo-chan. I'll win. But… I shouldn't underestimate her just yet.

Asuemo: Yeah! I have the upper hand this match! With my Shadow Possession Jutsu!

Whinoe: Gentle Fist Technique!

Asuemo: Uh-oh. The ultimate defense. Damn.

Ino: You can do it sweetie!

Asuemo and Whinoe: Episode 12: Kunoichi Rumble: The Friends Get Serious!

Neji: Nobody has ever defeated the Gentle Fist technique.

Ino: Stuff it Neji-teme!


	12. Chapter Special: Hatori's Birthday I

Ohmigod! I feel so tickled! Tee hee! I got a review from Nessie and it made me feel so great! About the whinoexraff thing, I can write some more of them if you want! Thankies for reviewing! Anyway, today is Hatori's birthday! Woot! I'll post everyone's birthday and astrological sign at the end of this chapter special for Hatori!

**Chapter Special: Hatori-kun's Birthday Part I **

He didn't feel a day older. Hatori sighed. It was the night after the first match and he was already thinking about his birthday. What was a birthday? Really? Other than being a year older what else was to it? Most would respond: Presents! Duh! But what if you don't receive presents on your birthday. Hatori didn't, and never did. His father- Kawashima Sai- was always so vindictive. He was always on a mission. And Hatori never knew his mom.

He sighed and folded his hands while placing his chin upon them. His thoughts drifted to a certain lavender haired girl. Both he and Whinoe had their first matches tomorrow. '_It must be destiny then. Two lovers on a tragic road to their battles._' Hatori thought poetically. It was true though. It's hard to be in love _and_ be a ninja at the same time. Feelings are stronger than actions though. Or was that just a saying? How can you protect the one you love when everything around you is at war. Hatori couldn't love Whinoe. It's just too hard. His whole life was a lie.

"What's the matter, Hatori-kun?" The only one who cared was standing behind him. Her voice as soft as silk, yet as piercing as venom. Hyuuga Whinoe was standing behind him in nothing but a night-dress. He blushed himself silly when he turned to face her and saw the skimpy material it was made of. "You look hot." Hatori's mind almost took that the wrong way, until she walked right into his personal space and placed her hand against his forehead. (Which only made him blush harder, mind you.)

"Uh- um- nothing! Nothing's wrong!" He knew she saw right threw his lie. Whinoe was a Byakugan user after all. There's no doubt she saw through the overly cheeriness in his voice. She did, and she frowned at him as she placed her hand against his cheek instead.

'_What is wrong with him? He looks so sad._' Hatori looked down and away from her solemnly. "Listen, Hatori-kun…" There was a pause in which Whinoe was unsure as of what to say, but she went on. Hatori looked up with shining eyes. "Whatever's bothering you- you can come to me." '_Or you can force me to use my Byakugan to find out._' She thought devilishly. Hatori sighed and forced a smile at the Hyuuga heiress.

"You wouldn't understand." Hatori spoke in monotone and waved his hand at her, dismissing her from him. Whinoe fumed and a red hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Honda Hatori!" Whinoe whacked him over the head. "I'm going to find out one way or another so you might as well spit it out!" Hatori mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed his head and turned away from Whinoe again. She sighed. "What is wrong with you?" She asked in an upset- almost teary voice. "I'm just trying to… help… you." The way she paused between her words made Hatori's heart speed up. '_She… used her Byakugan?_' "You're hiding something from me." Whinoe stated as her head fell, her hair hiding her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Flashback_)

_Kawashima Irotah was celebrating his 8th birthday. This was the one time he was hoping his father would return from his mission in the Sound. Irotah currently lived with his father in the suburbs of the Snow Country. It was another cold and death-defying night as Irotah cuddled his blanket closer to himself. '**Where are you, daddy?**' A tear slipped from his eye. _

_The scene would brake even the coldest heart. Little Irotah sitting on the cold floor, barely any furniture in the house, temperature below zero occurring in the un-heated house, a small cupcake in front of him, and his birthday candle was blown out by the freezing cold breeze before he could even make a wish. _

_"Brother?" His little sister Kawashima Mika spoke in her small female voice. She was only the mere age of four. She looked freezing in her nightdress, and she sat on her brother's lap and sighed as he wrapped a wool blanket around them both. "Happy Birthday." That was the only time he'd heard it said. His baby sister. _

_"Arigato." And that was the only time he'd thanked a person. _

(Flashback Fade)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday." Hatori remained frozen and shocked as her face was still hidden by her hair. "Don't ask me how I know it's your birthday. I just had a feeling. I never like my birthdays either." Whinoe finally took a seat next to him.

Anyone who would've caught this scene would think them a couple. The two were sitting on a rocky ledge of the Hokage Head's. They were both watching the glittering night sky and a calm look was on both of their features. "Why not?" Hatori asked. Whinoe moved her hair out of her eyes and gave him a blank and unreadable look.

"I… well…" She began slowly and unsurely. "It always feels like a burden." Hatori returned the blank look she was giving him, until she turned away from him to look at the sky again. "You know? Like even more of your past is getting buried under even more years. More years of living. Another year toward dying. I thought all ninjas thought like this." Hatori nodded his head no and chuckled sadistically at her.

"Ne. I really don't think a single person in the world thinks like that but you." Whinoe took that as an insult right off. Hatori noticed and laughed some more- a nervous laugh this time. "But that's why I lo- That's what make you special." He had just managed to catch his words. Whinoe was blushing- as she knew what he would have said if he hadn't caught himself.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Whinoe turned back to Hatori. "We've gotten unbelievably close in the last month." She had no clue on what to say next. Hatori laughed in response.

"Hai. That we have." His tone turned lazy. The Honda refused to look at her. For some reason her eye's reminded him of his little sister. Though Mika's eyes are a dark violet and not a white-lavender like Whinoe's. Hyuuga eyes were fascinating to Hatori. He could look in them all day and loose himself. In fact- he found himself doing that a lot. But now was different. It was his fifteenth birthday and all of his old haunting memories were returning. He remembered when he and Mika had escaped from Oto (A Sound Village).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Flashback_)

_Fires were raging and houses were burning as the Sound was invading the calm village of Oto. See- Oto wasn't always a Sound village. In fact it was originally part of the Stone Country. Kawashima Sai hauled his 12 years old son Irotah and his 8 year old daughter Mika away with him, one in each arm. "Listen," He had said in a serious tone. "You are to stick together. Understand?" The seriousness of their father's tone scared both children. War was happening. "War is just beginning. You are to flee to Konoha. That is in Fire Country. Wait for me there."_

_"Why? You won't show for another- what- three some-odd years?" Irotah spat. Sai had turned away from his children after speaking to watch the ninjas that were battling. But at hearing his son's comment he let his fist swing back and send Irotah flying back a bit. Mika gasped and tears filled her eyes. Sai was so cold he didn't even turn his head. _

_"You will keep comments like that to yourself. Make a new identity for yourselves…" He paused and turned to them with a saddened look in his eyes. Sai had never shown so much emotion in most of his life. Visuals of his once-wife Chika popped into his mind. She had been killed by the Sound and Sai was forced to become the new leader of the Sound. "I promise you… I will be there." He glanced at Irotah and Mika one last time before jumping out of hiding and bid them farewell by yelling: "Go!" _

_Of course- they went. But that didn't mean they were happy about it. 1 year later they had both sat down in the forest and set up camp as they were right outside Konoha gates. _

_"Honda was mother's maiden name." Mika spoke in her small, shy voice as she stepped out of the tent with a bag of marshmallows. Irotah smiled at her and they each grabbed a senbon and placed 2 marshmallows on them. "I think that should be our new last name." _

_"Sounds good too me." Was all Irotah said. He began thinking about a first name for himself. There weren't very many names he liked. In fact- he'd never had time to think about his name. He began thinking about how his name was spelled. I-R-O-T-A-H. He turned it around. H-A-T-O-R-I. He liked that name better. _

_"I'm keeping my first name though. It too pretty to be gotten rid of! Mika means: Beautiful Fragrance!" Irotah gave a small laugh at her comment. _

_"I'll change my name to Hatori." Irotah said in monotone. Mika looked up at him with curiosity. _

_"Why Irotah-kun?" _

_"Because it's my name spelled backwards. And besides- I know father will never show up. But- if he does- he'll want me as part of the Sound." That last sentence made Mika quiver. _

_(Flashback Fade) _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You never saw her again?" Hatori didn't know that Whinoe's Byakugan was activated as he watched the flashback unfold in his mind's eye. He stared at her for a moment before giving up.

"Ne. She went off on her own to the Grass Country and I never saw her again. She must be at least 11 years old by now." Hatori's gray eyes wandered back to the stars. '_I wonder if she's watching the same stars right now?_' "Don't think wrong of me Whinoe-chan. Now you know my secret that I'm actually working for Kawashima Sai, but that doesn't mean I want to." Whinoe just couldn't believe him. Even as much as she wanted to it seemed like such a lie.

"You wanted a new life then. To be rid of your father's choices, right?" Hatori nodded, absentmindedly. "Bull shit." The Hyuuga's voice was so cold, but Hatori didn't even flinch. "Your father is a part of the Sound because he was forced too. My parents even told me that."

"You don't know." Hatori responded without a pause. "My father has grown to liking evil. He's been forced too."

"Then don't you think the same thing will happen to you?" By now both Hatori and Whinoe were standing and a tense moment had begun. "You are just like your father. Being forced to work for a village you didn't choose nor want. That's not right."

"We're both fighting for a cause! My mother is that cause!" Hatori was yelling now, and he didn't know it, but he was crying too. Whinoe huffed for a second before lowering her tone.

"Your mother has been long dead. Wake up and understand that." Whinoe took out a small wrapped package and let it fall to Hatori's feet. He gave her back a blank look as she headed down from the ledge.

"What's this?" At the sound of Hatori's voice she froze, but didn't turn.

"It's a present. Happy 15th Birthday, Irotah-kun." Whinoe spoke in her cold, monotonic voice. Hatori felt a tear drop from the corner of his eye.

"My name's Hatori." He spoke, just to keep her standing there. She began walking slowly back again as she said:

"Your right. My mistake. Give that to Irotah whenever he's around again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew that was a message. Hatori was sitting on his bed and staring at the small black box on his night table. It was taunting him in his mind. '_It could very well be a present. If she were giving something to me… what would it be?_' His curiosity had reached its peak. He snapped his wrist out and grabbed the long, thin, box from its place on the table. He opened the lid and a blood red kunai was inside. Most kunai were black or navy blue, but this one was a deep crimson red.

_Death is a small price to pay for happiness. _

Those were the words engraved into it. '_Death is a small price to pay for happiness? Nani?_' Now his mind was running a mile a minute. She could mean that because he killed Irotah and his past, he could now be happy? Or was it that he hadn't killed Irotah and this was a sign to do it? No. Maybe… he should kill himself? Ease this painful life that had been handed to him? That couldn't be it.

"It means that happiness will cost a price. Your life." Hatori turned slowly to see the purple eyes and black hair of Mika Kawashima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori: It's my little sister. Mika Kawashima.

Mika: That's Mika _Honda_ to you.

Hatori: You know the meaning behind this kunai?

Mika: It's for you to kill yourself. What else would it be?

Hatori: You're wrong.

Mika: I'm right. I'll be the one to take your from this world older brother.

Mika and Whinoe: Episode Special: Hatori-kun's Birthday Part II!

Whinoe: Death is a small price to pay for happiness.

(A/N: Thanks to Kerri McCarthy a.k.a minakonumnums for her fantabulous idea for Hatori's little sister Mika! All credit to her! The birthdays are as follows:

**Yoshiko Uchiha: **

Birthday: February 4th

Sign: Aquarius

**Whinoe Hyuuga: **

Birthday: November 28th

Sign: Sagittarius

**Rin Uzumaki: **

Birthday: October 25th

Sign: Scorpio

**Asuemo Nara:**

Birthday: January 7th

Sign: Capricorn

**Raff Sohma: **

Birthday: July 2nd

Sign: Cancer

**Hatori Honda: **

Birthday: September 29th

Sign: Libra

**Kurando Inugumi: **

Birthday: August 6th

Sign: Leo

**Masashi Uchiha: **

Birthday: June 13th

Sign: Gemini

**Sasha Uchiha: **

Birthday: March 10th

Sign: Pisces

**Keitaro Uchiha: **

Birthday: April 19th

Sign: Aries

**Vena Hyuuga: **

Birthday: May 16th

Sign: Taurus

**Entei Hyuuga: **

Birthday: September 11th

Sign: Virgo

**Reyuki Uzumaki: **

Birthday: March 27th

Sign: Aries

**Hina & Naru Uzumaki: **

Birthday: December 3rd

Sign: Sagittarius

**Shinobu Nara: **

Birthday: July 21st

Sign: Cancer

**Tasuku Nara: **

Birthday: February 24th

Sign: Pisces)


	13. Chapter Special: Hatori's Birthday II

**RECAP: **

**_Death is a small price to pay for happiness. _**

**Those were the words engraved into it. '_Death is a small price to pay for happiness? Nani?_' Now his mind was running a mile a minute. She could mean that because he killed Irotah and his past, he could now be happy? Or was it that he hadn't killed Irotah and this was a sign to do it? No. Maybe… he should kill himself? Ease this painful life that had been handed to him? That couldn't be it. **

**"It means that happiness will cost a price. Your life." Hatori turned slowly to see the purple eyes and black hair of Mika Kawashima. **

Okay. Here's Chapter 13 in honor of Columbus Day!

**Chapter Special: Hatori-kun's Birthday Part II **

"Mika-chan…" Hatori dreaded that name ever passing his lips again, because he knew the next time he'd meet his little sister, it would be on the battle field. "What are you doing here?" Mika smirked and took note on how much her older brother had changed.

"I'm doing what has to be done…" There were two kunai gripped in each of her hands. Hatori felt his heartbeat speed up. This wasn't what he wanted. The only person he'd ever loved was going to attempt to kill him, and he couldn't let it happen. "Niisan… Nothing would please me more then to end your misery. Don't go through what Father did. Lay down now and die peacefully." Mika's tone was cold, yet serious.

"You think this is the only way? I'd rather be evil than die." Hatori spat as he gripped the red kunai, ready to defend herself. "And besides… how do you plan to attack me? You're a mere Genin."

Mika smirked once more. "My powers have far surpassed that of a Genin. Just as yours have surpassed Chunin level. Genin and Chunin are mere labels. Power exceeds worthless labels." Hatori felt a sting. His little sister had a cold voice now, as compared to her old, soft voice.

"I guess we fight, then." Hatori looked around his room, and noticed the open window behind him. He flipped out and Mika followed. His first instinct was to use the Camouflage Jutsu. Which he did. Now his body, clothing, and any other color on him, would blend with his surroundings.

Mika smirked to herself as she instantly knew he used the jutsu and she began making hand signs. "Sound Art Jutsu: Sound Detect Jutsu!" Mika's index and middle fingers clamped together and her eye's closed as sound waves emitted themselves from her body to detect any sound, movement, or life. Right away the waves found Hatori in the trees. Mika knew what to do, she wouldn't go after him, or let him know she'd found him, she'd use a jutsu from a distance. "Grass Style: Vine Bind Jutsu!" Vines grew from the tree Hatori was hiding near, and bound him to it. One vine was strapped across his mouth, and bound his wrists. Mika disappeared and reappeared in front of Hatori. "See now, older brother? This is a disappointment. Here _I_ was thinking you'd make a suitable opponent." Hatori glowered at her and struggled against his binds.

Mika began to focus her chakra to her hands. "This is mother's technique." She informed her brother as she made hand-signs. "Fire Style: Fire Adjusting Jutsu." This Jutsu made Fire power spread to Mika's double bladed kunai that were still in each of her hands. "Now my weapons have fire chakra glowing within them. Kyaa!" With that Mika struck, and when she did a barrier met her blow and someone had yelled:

"Earth Style: Ultimate Defense Jutsu!" The Earth chakra was floating around Hatori and it deflected Mika's attack away. Mika fell to the ground and looked up to see Hyuuga Whinoe standing there with her eyes closed and chakra focused. She whipped her hand and pelts of rock slashed the vine's off Hatori.

"Whinoe-chan! What are you doing here?" Hatori ran to Whinoe and hugged her tight. Whinoe blushed and returned the hug mildly. "I was so confused. What are you trying to portray to me?" Hatori held out the kunai Whinoe had given him earlier.

"If you don't get it now, you're not meant to understand it until later." Whinoe watched as Mika jumped back to her feet and glowered in Hatori and Whinoe's direction. "Listen, Hatori-kun… this is your fight. I cannot battle your sister. Only you can defeat her." '_But that doesn't mean I can't help._' Whinoe thought deviously. Like hell she was going to let this 11 year old kill the one she loves! Even if it was his own sister.

Mika laughed manically as she sent vines attacking the two unsuspecting lovers. Whinoe stomped the earth and it rose to defend them both. But- the vines just wrapped around the rock and swung it at the two. Whinoe went flying and Hatori did too. They both landed on top of each other in an awkward position. (A/N: Pervy thoughts. Pervy thoughts. Lol.) "We can work together Whinoe-chan. Help me defeat my sister?" Hatori was on his feet and he extended his hand out to Whinoe. She smiled and took it, responded with an : "Sure."

"Aw! How romantic!" Mika cooed in a sarcastic tone. "**NOT!** Grass Style: Pin Needle Jutsu!" Grass from behind the Kawashima grew out of their roots, and formed tiny green senbon. Well- more needles then senbon. Mika pointed toward her enemies and the tiny needles went flying. Whinoe just raised the earth once more in defense, but by some odd miracle, the needles went through the rock. At least a thousand needles pierced both Hatori and Whinoe's skin. They fell to the ground, traumatized, it felt like the needles had gone right through them, leaving holes. But it was an Illusionary technique. Whinoe and Hatori were trembling with fear. Hatori glowered and got up as the fear and pain subsided. He gently rubbed Whinoe's cheek as she collapsed to the ground, unconscious from fear.

"Little sister. You are going to pay." Hatori knew he shouldn't be angry with Mika for what she was doing. She was doing it for him. But she had to know that he wasn't ready for death and that he could handle the difficult life being thrown at him.

"Quite the contrary, niisan…" Mika stepped foreword and moved her arm once more. The small needles were in the air once more. "I think you're the one who's going to pay." With that the needles went flying at Hatori once more.

(Flash)

A little boy with gray hair and eyes, crying in the snow. A house in the background.

(Flash)

A little girl with black hair and purple eyes in the doorway.

(Flash)

That same little girl, training her life away in the Grass Village of Ochichou.

(Flash)

That same little boy, now a fifteen year old man with a blood red kunai against his wrist.

Something then hit Hatori. Something called realization. He realized just how to reach his baby sister. Before the needles could hit him again, he spoke.

"Gomenasai, Mika-chan." Mika's attack was stopped mid-way. The needles froze as did Mika herself. They dropped as she opened her mouth to speak.

"N-nani?" Mika managed out. Hatori smiled sadly at her as he fell to his knees.

"Gomenasai Mika-chan. Gomenasai for all you've gone through. Gomenasai for me not being there to help and support you. But I'd most like to say… Arigato." Mika's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Arigato for never forgetting me and always keeping me in your heart." A tear dropped from Mika's eye and she made a sort of sighing sound as she fell to her knees.

"G-Gomenasai… Mika-chan…" She repeated to herself in disbelief. She'd really lost herself some time ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Flashback_)

_Mika was now in the grass country village of Ochichou. Her apparel had changed vastly. She was now wearing a knee length green skirt with slits in the sides, a Grass Country headband, and a tunic with white and yellow embroideries. Her new sensei- Ashitou- believed that as a kunoichi you were to be strong, yet beautiful. Fierce, yet graceful. Mika smiled as she exited the cabin and inhaled the winter air. It had a crisp scent that she always loved. _

_"Mika-chan! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" That was the voice of no other than Ashitou's daughter Kengan. Kengan looked just like her mother with fire ruby hair and orange eyes. "Mother is going to be angry!" Kengan was the same age as Mika- 11 years old. Mika smiled at Kengan and ran across the plains to catch up with her. "Mother!" Kengan shouted to Ashitou who was already waiting for them both at the springs. She sat at the very edge and kept her eye's closed in concentration. _

_"My dears." Ashitou spoke in monotone and didn't even turn her head to look at the eleven year olds. "How nice of you to join me. A bit late aren't we?" Now her voice was back to its cheery, mother-like tone as she stood up from her Chakra practice. _

_"Gomenasai, sensei, I slept in." Mika bowed a bit lower than usual in respect, and Ashitou smiled and laughed airily. Kengan simply smiled. _

_"You are so well mannered, child." Ashitou commented with a smile as her eyes were closed. "I am so happy to have found you." _

_"Me too, sensei. Me too." _

(Flash)

_Blood was spilling from many a grass villager as the sound were invading yet another village. _

(Flash)

_Ashitou fell to the ground, holding a deeply bleeding wound, as Sai- the Sound leader- had killed her off. _

(Flash)

_Sai stood in front of his daughter as angry tears fell from her eyes. _

(_Flashback Fade_)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kengan was still alive. Ashitou was not. And Mika was so furious with her father, not a soul alive could ever harbor such a feeling but her. She'd lost all sense of humanity after Ashitou's death. The woman was just like Chika had been. Mothering, loving, caring, and too nice to die! It was like attending Chika's funeral a second time. And Mika was tired of everyone around her dieing! So she wasn't going to her brother's funeral!

"Hatori-kun…" Mika crawled over to him. "Gomenasai, too. I'm so, so, sorry." Mika embraced her brother and they both cried as they held each other.

"We have difficult lives… but that doesn't mean we should throw them away. We live for those who have died." Mika pulled away from Hatori and hugged him once more.

"What should we do now?" Mika asked in a small voice as she pulled away for the final time. Hatori smiled at her.

"I already know what I'm doing. I'm going to that tournament tomorrow. As for you- I think you should become a Leaf Ninja." Mika returned her brother's smile.

"Great idea, niisan. Brilliant idea!" She cheered as they both stood up and looked over at Whinoe's bloody and unconscious form. "Now… what should we do with her?" Hatori smiled and ruffled his sister's hair as he picked Whinoe up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Next Day…)

Mika was now officially a Leaf Kunoichi. She and Hatori spoke to Naruto-sama and he allowed her to join. Of course- they didn't tell him her past. They just said she was transferred from the Grass Village of Ochichou. And after they said how the Sound had destroyed her only home, Naruto-sama couldn't say no.

"Kawashima Mika in Cell 4 which used to only have two members!" An older kunoichi announced as all the Genin were gathered in the square. "Uchiha Keitaro and Nara Tasuku." Both boys looked at each other and looked at Mika. A blush spread across each of their faces. Neither one of them had worked with a girl before.

"Konichiwa, Uchiha-san, Nara-san." Mika greeted with a large smile and a wave with her eyes closed. The boys both waved back, with less enthusiasm of course.

"Konichiwa Mika-san." The boys spoke in unison and glared at each other after noticing they both spoke together. Mika giggled and they all walked over the table situated for lunch. Mika sat in the middle, with each boy on her sides.

"So… tell me about yourselves." Keitaro and Tasuku glanced at each other before each speaking in really high and fast voices. Each rambling about their own lives and interests. "I mean…" The boys merely talked over her. Mika sweat dropped. "Nevermind." Soon the two were beating each other up. Mika looked up at the sky with a smile. "Something tells me this Team is going to be a _load_ of fun. Right, Hatori-niisan?"

(Meanwhile)

Where was Hatori, but right outside the arena. Preparing himself for his first match. Nobody was even in the arena yet, but he was outside it. After he was done stretching the hell out of his body he looked up at the banner in awe. It read:

**Nara vs. Hyuuga & Nara vs. Honda **

**_Who's to win? Will the Nara's be victorious? _**

Hatori sighed and stiffened when he felt Whinoe's chakra presence behind him. "Both of our opponent's are Nara's? Whatever are we to do?" Whinoe faked a dramatic voice. Hatori didn't smile at this.

"You're afraid of battling your friend." Hatori pointed out the obvious and Whinoe smiled as she stepped up next to him and took his hand.

"Hai well… be glad you're facing an 11-year-old. But- wait! That's right! You _can't beat_ 11-year-olds!" Whinoe began laughing as she let go of his hand. Hatori narrowed his brows in anger.

"I wouldn't be talking, Hyuuga. You were knocked out cold. Guess who walked you home on his back?" Whinoe gave him a black look before bursting into laughter again.

"I… don't… know! Ha haw ha haw!" She held her belly her laughter was so fierce. Hatori smiled and kissed her forehead which got her to stop laughing and blush.

"That's one way to shut you up." Hatori commented and began laughing himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuemo: Just wonderful! My first match is against Whinoe-chan! My own friend?

Whinoe: Dammit. Asuemo-chan. I'll win. But… I shouldn't underestimate her just yet.

Asuemo: Yeah! I have the upper hand this match! With my Shadow Possession Jutsu!

Whinoe: Gentle Fist Technique!

Asuemo: Uh-oh. The ultimate defense. Damn.

Ino: You can do it sweetie!

Asuemo and Whinoe: Episode 12: Kunoichi Rumble: The Friends Get Serious!

Neji: Nobody has ever defeated the Gentle Fist technique.

Ino: Stuff it Neji-teme!

(A/N: Time to respond to reviews!

Nessie: I always try to have lots of emotion. This is Hatori-kun were talking about! Lol! But I never noticed I made HatoWhin to be like SasuSaku! I'm proud of myself! lol! is a SasuSaku fan And I enjoy long reviews! I love feedback! So long reviews make me a happy writer!

sakuraturtle: Wow. Is 'yay' all you can say? lol. Thanks for reviewing!

I can't wait to continue the tournament! Yayz!)


	14. Kunoichi Rumble: The Friends Get Serious

Ohmigod, minakonumnums and Nessie are going to hunt me down and stab me if I don't up-date soon, so- here's chapter 12! Weeeeee!!

**Chapter 12: Kunoichi Rumble: The Friends Get Serious! **

Asuemo was already at the stadium, at about 8:30am. Which was roughly an hour early. She just couldn't shake her unwell feeling. Why did she have to face off against _Whinoe_. Give her anybody else, and maybe she'd fare well. But no, not this time, she wasn't getting a brake as she usually did. It really annoyed the Nara girl when people made comments; Like: '_Oh-! The Uchiha child is blessed! I swear-! You should see the way she moves!_' and '_Of course the Hyuuga will win! Neji actually **trains** his daughter!_' Not to mention when people knew the 'Great Hokage's Daughter' was battling. But not once had Asuemo heard someone cheer for her sake.

It was pretty low, to drown in self-pity like that, but she just couldn't help feeling so low and inferior compared to the great Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Uchiha children. Now Asuemo was sneering with anger. She was driving her fingernails into her hands, drawing blood with frustration.

"Asuemo-chan," Masashi Uchiha. The most talked of prodigy in town. Most of the villagers assumed that because he's an ANBU at fifteen that he'll turn out like Itachi Uchiha. But Asuemo knew better than that. She turned at the sound of his voice and couldn't even crack a smile.

"Konichiwa," She gritted out through her clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?" Her only response was a chuckle as he jumped onto the dirt of the arena. Masashi watched the water's current and his surroundings. Not yet meeting her eyes.

"Well, I need to wish you luck, ne?" There was that goofy grin of his. Not a smirk, like most Uchiha men possessed, but a true smile. Asuemo couldn't help but feel her mood lighten at the sight. He was wearing the same wear as she, an ANBU uniform.

"Going on a mission?" Asuemo gestured toward his uniform and Masashi looked down, almost like he'd forgotten it was there.

"Just got back from one actually," Now his grin was lopsided. "Facing off with a Hyuuga must rack your nerves," He took her small bleeding hand in his and kissed her fingertips gently. Asuemo felt a blush cover her face. "Don't do this to yourself." Masashi commanded as he ripped a piece of his pant leg off to bandage her hand. "That's better." He mumbled to himself, letting her hand fall back. Asuemo's blush faded. She cleared her throat in an obscure way. "Nani?"

"Are… Are you going to be here for the next challenge?" Asuemo hated how her voice came out in a weak, twisted way. The red haired man smiled and looked to the crowd. After a minute he pointed his finger to a section of the arena labeled C-8 in the front.

"Where would I go in the next hour?" He chuckled out. Asuemo sighed with relief. "If it gets bad…" Masashi began, making Asuemo inhale a bit and look up at him. "Just know… I'll save you." Asuemo couldn't stop her joking-self from coming out as she punched his shoulder in a tomboy-ish way.

"Like I'll need that!" While inside she was mentally thinking: '_Don't hesitate to…_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At 9:30…)

People were pooling into the stadium, everyone of them a buzz of excitement about the newly appointed match. '_My moneys on the Hyuuga girl!_' '_Really? I think that Nara kid's a shoe in for a win!_' '_Nonsense! She doesn't have the Byakugan!_' But one true voice stood out from the others: Nara Ino's.

"Hey!" She yelled at the three people conversing in front of her and her husband. "My son and daughter aren't going to loose- not to some Hyuuga or Honda!!" Her fist was pumped in the air enthusiastically. Shikamaru sighed, placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back into her seat.

"Ino-chan," Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at her spunky attitude. She hadn't changed, even since they were Genin. He kissed her on the cheek. "Relax, would ya? Those who doubt our kids will sure as hell be surprised when they're the ones who come out victorious." Damn, Ino's enthusiasm was so easy to catch.

Neji was fidgeting behind the Nara's. Tenten had a cheerful look on her face as she kissed Neji sweetly on the forehead. "Honestly, Neji-kun, aren't I the one whose usually nervous?" Neji half-smiled, half-glared at his wife.

"I just… can't stop myself from worrying. Not only about the result of the match, but… how it will affect the both of them." Meanwhile, while the parents were worrying and chatting, Entei and Shinobu were attempted to talk to each other.

"Hey," Entei greeted in a shy way. Shinobu winked at him and smiled confidently. "So…" The small talk was now beginning. Shinobu mentally sighed. "This is the beginning of the match then…" Shinobu's smile faded as she turned to the arena to see both Whinoe and Asuemo not yet standing on the field, but preparing themselves. Her smile was now a dazed expression as she watched her little sister.

"I'm worried," Shinobu's voice was small, and fear was evident in it. "I love my baby sister so much…" Tears welled in her large brown eyes. "I'm just so afraid!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Entei's neck. The oldest Hyuuga was a bit thrown off at first, but then he slowly and surely lifted her to the Hyuuga's seats.

"Sssh," Entei shushed her softly. He let her curl up into his lap as she clung desperately to him.

"You don't know… the things she's told me." Entei's eyes widened. "She's afraid." Shinobu sobbed out. "She terrified… to be weak. Most would think that's a stupid fear… but it's…" Her words froze as Naruto began announcing.

"Heeeelllllooooo everyone!" The people began cheering as their overly optimistic Hokage began speaking. Sakura and Sasuke's head dropped at Naruto's attitude. "Gooood morning! And what a fine morning it is for some battling!" Both Whinoe and Asuemo felt their spirits life somewhat at Naruto's cheerfulness. "I hope you're all ready for- Hyuuga Whinoe and Nara Asuemo!" There was a pause. "And Nara Tasuku and Honda Hatori!" The girls walked out from the overhangs that hid them from the crowd. Everyone cheered like crazy. "Let's…" Another pause. "BEGIN!" A loud shot sounded and the stands were awkwardly quiet.

Asuemo and Whinoe stepped a bit closer to each other, and the Hyuuga wasted no time as she activated her Byakugan. Asuemo jumped back a few feet, not knowing when Whinoe would attack. "Fear of weakness is pathetic. There are more things in life to fear." Whinoe pointed out, and drew some shuriken. Asuemo did the same, narrowing her eyes into a glare. She didn't even plan to respond at all, she flung the shuriken. Whinoe, using her Byakugan to measure her throws, did too. The shuriken hit each other and flew in different directions, as anticipated. Now the battle really began.

Asuemo began making hand signs wildly as wind currents began to pick up around her. Whinoe's lips formed a smug, cocky look as she began making hand signs as well. "Bring it then, Nara." Her voice remained a cool monotone.

"Air Style: Whirlwind Jutsu!" A large gust of wind circled around Whinoe in a rage. '_A basic Wind style… heh._' Whinoe's mind calculated. She measured her escape and jumped back a bit. But the wind only pulled her further in. She squinted her eyes to see Asuemo with a contorted look on her face. So she was controlling the winds then. Whinoe's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Earth and Air were opposites. This was going to be one hell of a match. Whinoe began to focus her chakra to her feet, so she wouldn't go flying into the whirlwind. Little did she know, the wind was beginning to give her whiplash. But it relented shortly after Whinoe began to feel actual pain.

Asuemo drew a kunai and disappeared into thin air. Whinoe already knew where she'd land, and turned her back with a kunai drawn. As expected Asuemo appeared and before the Nara could even feel it, Whinoe had upper cut into her stomach, sending her flying. Whinoe began making hand signs once more. "Earth Style: Soldering Shards Jutsu!" Whinoe kept her chakra focused to her feet and stomped on the ground. Little pieces flew up and Whinoe drew her hands back, and pushed foreword as Asuemo jumped to her feet. The little shards went flying and Asuemo whipped her hands to send an air shot, making them fly back at Asuemo. She merely raised the earth in a defensive shield.

Asuemo ducked under the shield, rolling under it and on the dirt, upper cutting like Whinoe had previously and feeling her kunai stick in something: Earth. Whinoe smirked as she held it up, and let it drop as Asuemo struggled to dig her kunai out of it. She allowed her chakra to her hands and made a dainty sort of pose. "Are you ready, Asuemo-chan? Touch Technique! 2 touches!" Whinoe's fingers began hitting Asuemo like crazy. "4 touches!" Little did she know, Whinoe was just warming up. "8 touches! 16 touches! 32 touches! 64 touches!" By now Whinoe's voice was strained. Asuemo felt her heart beat slow as red spots slowly covered her skin. And Whinoe's hand whipped around one last time, hitting her neck. Asuemo flinched as she felt a red hot pierce in her neck.

"M-My-!" Asuemo held tightly onto her neck. Whinoe had just hit one of the most vital points- the neck's pulse! The people in the arena stood in their seats, and from section C-8 Masashi's eyes shook with worry. '_Dammit! What the hell is Whinoe-san doing!?_' He thought frantically to himself. He'd begun to throw himself over the bars, until her felt a tight grasp on his shoulder.

"Watch," Sasuke pulled his son back up. An unreadable look was on his face as he sat back down, pulling Masashi with him. '_Dammit dad, she needs me!_' Masashi mentally called.

Asuemo felt the pain cease a little, making it more manageable as she stood. Whinoe looked at her hands as if she'd just killed her first person. Asuemo took advantage of this and made hand signs. "Air Style: Cyclone Clip Jutsu!" Whinoe's Byakugan calculated as the winds picked up like they had earlier and became apparent. Yellow senbon seemed to be floating in the air and Asuemo's hands were still, a concentrating look on her features like before. With one single movement of her hand the senbon went flying. Whinoe gathered her mind and rolled. But the senbon didn't hit the wall and stop, they came flying at her, turning from the wall. Whinoe raised the earth with a punch to the ground, but the senbon merely flew right around it. '_It's like a video game, and Asuemo's the one with the controller. If my earth can't stop it…_' Whinoe began making hand signs like the speed of light and continued to roll whenever the yellow wind senbon came close to hitting her.

"Earth Style: Ultimate Defense Jutsu!" A green chakra and a small shell of the earth coated itself in a cocoon-like shape around Whinoe. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes were tightly closed as she prayed the senbon would connect and stop completely. After the shield withheld for a good while, Whinoe felt her chakra drop it. She opened her eyes slowly, and the senbon were stopped in front of her, Asuemo smirked as her hands pushed foreword and the senbon flew deep into her skin. Whinoe let out a pained cry as they imbedded themselves deeper when she fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile with Hatori and Tasuku…)

Hatori heard the familiar cry as the 11 year old kid tried to knick his ear off with a kunai. Hatori leveled his body on the ground to dodge. He made hand signs, "Sound Art: Sound Wave Jutsu!" The Honda's hand silently hit the air, but waves of invisible sound hit Tasuku's ear with a pierce. The sounds echoed in his mind, making blood drip from his ears, and his brain internally bleed from the sharpness of the sound. Hatori smirked as he drew his hands back, flat, and pushed them foreword and under Tasuku's chin, sending him skyward. Tasuku landed gracefully on the ground with his hands and began flipping backwards.

Up in the crowd Mika cheered loudly as Tasuku drew an extra kunai, now holding two, and moved foreword with a push. His chakra glowing blue to his hands as he tricked Hatori by turning around his defensive punch. Hatori flew another punch as he turned as Tasuku began moving in circles around him. The Nara boy smirked as he pushed off the ground and landed on Hatori, kunai first. The sharp knives drove into each his shoulders as Tasuku rounded a kick to send him flying against the wall.

Hatori groaned. '_How can this little punk be so strong?_' Hatori thought as he drew the kunai slowly from his shoulders which now burned with pain. Tasuku began molding his chakra and his shadow began to grow. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He cried. The shadow reached Hatori as he jumped, mid-air Hatori landed and took on Tasuku's battle pose. "This may seem like a useless jutsu… unless you know how to use it…" Tasuku reached to his back, drawing a katana. Hatori mimicked the movement, but because he didn't have a katana this had no affect on him. Tasuku gripped the katana tightly and drew it back. Again, Hatori followed the movement, only without a katana. Tasuku let both his katana and shadow release. Right when the katana was supossed to hit Hatori square in the forehead, he'd disappeared.

Within seconds he'd reappeared behind Tasuku, breathing against his ear. "That's your mistake kiddo," Tasuku's breath hitched as a sharp blow connected with his neck and ribs at the same time. Hatori had maneuvered his body to a kick connected with his ribs and a punch hit his neck. Bruises already began to surface from the blows. Tasuku found his body unable to move now. Hatori was really a body master. He knew just where and how to hit a person so they couldn't move again.

"Now I'd like to see you return another attack…" Hatori's voice was laced with venom as he began to approach the poor boy crumbled on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Whinoe and Asuemo)

Whinoe had somehow managed to find the strength to get up, and she and Asuemo had begun fighting with mere Taijutsu now. She was thankful for Gai-sensei and Lee's training. "This is nearing an end for both matches." Naruto announced suddenly, his voice on edge, like the rest of the people were on their seats. Just when Asuemo was about to get a good slice into her abdomen, Whinoe threw chakra strings, and wound them around Asuemo's ankles, rolling across the ground and coming to a stop before the water. She jumped into the air, taking Asuemo by the ankles with her, and she flung shuriken, cutting the strings and sending Asuemo flying into the water. The Nara resurfaced moments later, gagging on water.

She mustered her faith in herself, and jumped out of the water with a mid-air spin. Whinoe jumped back and drew senbon. Asuemo mimicked her and drew senbon as well. Each of them threw at the same time, but they didn't clash. Instead both sets of senbon hit the opponents and each of the girls ignored the stinging pain as Asuemo launched her entire body at Whinoe. Soon they were rolling on each other and getting some good punches in. Blood flew and both of them stood up shakily after separating.

"This ends now," Whinoe stated, her voice even. She began making hand signs and Asuemo marveled. She'd underestimated her best friend. She'd assumed that Whinoe had reached her chakra limit some time ago. But now, she closed her eyes and with one final hand sign said: "Earth Style: Land Split Jutsu!" She flew in the air, and gracefully pinning the ground with her hands and feet like a dog, the Earth split and green light emitted from the cracks. The earth split in an even line, and was traveling toward Asuemo with dangerous speed. Asuemo felt her body freeze, this was the result. Whinoe was right.

But Asuemo got a sudden idea. "Air Style: Tightening Tornado Jutsu!" A large wisp of wind hit Whinoe, tornado-ing around her, and stopping her body from moving. But that didn't stop the earth from splitting until it knocked Asuemo off her feet and the green chakra hit her like ten fists, sending her to collide with the wall. Her Tightening Tornado Jutsu wore off, and Whinoe was let to her feet, breathing heavily.

"Whinoe Hyuuga-!!!!!!! Is the winner!!" Naruto called and cheers erupted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Hatori and Tasuku again…)

Hatori had sent a sound wave flying at Tasuku again, and he couldn't dodge it as he couldn't even get to his feet. The youngest Nara felt bones brake as he hit the wall. Tasuku's body fell limply to the arena dirt. "Gomenasai, kid, but this is the way it ends." Hatori spoke a bit sadly. He stood right in front of the boy's beaten form and pulled him up by the collar. "You tried, and that's what counts, ne?" Tasuku nodded lightly, and braced himself for some kind of final blow from the Honda. But nothing had happened yet. So he took advantage of this opening and kicked Hatori 'where it hurts'.

This made Hatori drop him and bend over in pain. Tasuku smirked as he slowly stood to his feet and picked up his katana weakly. Suddenly, Naruto voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Whinoe Hyuuga-!!!!!!! Is the winner!!" This made Hatori's heart swell with pride. '_I knew she's do it,_' Hatori thought. He stopped cringing and a determined flash grew in his eyes. '_And I'm going to do it too!_'

Hatori's gray eyes glinted maliciously as he attempted to punch Tasuku across the jaw. He missed as the sharp, cool metal of his katana connected with his face, making a nice long, bleeding scar from his jaw, across his nose, to his hairline. Tasuku watched in horror as that was the last his body would allow him to do, as Hatori tried to hold his newly earned scar and prevent it from bleeding. "Teme!" Hatori raised his fist and bashed Tasuku on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hatori Honda-!!!!!!! Is our other winner!!!!!"

(A/N: That's the end! Oh noes! I hated having Tasuku and Asuemo loose. But it has to be done in order for my other plans to unfold correctly! Weeee! Please review!

Nessie: Yeah, I know Mika's a little young to kick that much ass. But- think of it. She's been training her ass off her entire life! All just so she wouldn't appear weak in front of her brother and father. Eh… as far as my favorite NaruHina stories… I have WAY too many to list! But my one-shots will be updated by tomorrow! NaruHina just for you J !!

sakuraturtle: aw! Thanks for keeping up with this story! I feel loved!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori: This doesn't look so good. But- I'll win for sure.

Raff: That's what he thinks anyway.

Hatori: You won't beat me so easily.

Raff: Oh really. I don't think you can control me anymore Kawashima.

Whinoe: Kawashima??

Hatori: Oh. Heh heh… Whinoe-chan don't listen to him…

Raff: Whatever. Let's fight.

Hatori: Time for my moves to be revealed!

Whinoe: Eh…

Raff and Hatori: Episode 13: Hatori vs. Kato!

Whinoe: May the best man win.)


	15. Hatori vs Kato

**NESSIE: **I hope you haven't given up faith in the WhinoexRaff pairing. Cause there's some of them in here for you!

**Chapter 13: Hatori vs. Kato**

After a while, Whinoe left for her home, a bit confused after all the commotion from the previous match. She'd beaten Asuemo with luck on her side, only luck. Her ability could have missed, but it didn't. For some reason, the Hyuuga had a guilty conscious. It made no sense, because she hadn't cheated. Merely… won. But she still felt off. The night sky of 10:00pm shone with stars and a bright moon. Whinoe sighed as she sat in the Hyuuga estate's small yard. Her parents were already asleep, she'd imagined.

"You are so strange Whinoe-chan. I swear." A smirk was plastered on Whinoe's face as she turned a bit. "Tomorrow, Hatori and I face off," Whinoe remembered the announcement being made.

(Mini Flashback)

'_Our next matches-!' Naruto read off a couple of small sheets handed to him from his assistant named Aisu. 'Arigato, Aisu-san.' The blue haired woman bowed. 'Our next matches will be- Honda Hatori vs. Kawashima Kato! And- Uchiha Yoshiko vs. Ikazuchi Kea!' _

_Yoshiko's glance fired around to look for this 'Ikazuchi Kea'. A girl met her gaze. She was about 17 years old. A Thunder Bolt was on the back of her shirt _(A/N: Ikazuchi means Thunder by the way.) _and she had vibrant yellow eyes with matching blonde hair. She had tiger like fangs and a boomerang tied to her back. She winked and bared her fangs. Yoshiko merely narrowed her eyes in response. _

(End Mini Flashback)

"Raff-kun. Please… don't do this. Why do you need to find the strongest shinobi anyway?" Whinoe had turned to see her teammate with a forlorn look on his face, standing about ten feet back. His cape was wrapped a bit tighter around his face, to help hide his identity. Currently, his disguise as Kawashima Kato, was gone. Whinoe had taken a few steps toward him, getting off her spot on the grass. "It shouldn't matter to you. I know, you're memories are important. But… what do _you_ want to do?"

Raff gave her a long, hard stare before closing his eyes. "All I want…" His crystal blue eyes opened again as he gazed hard into Whinoe's lavender ones. "Is… a home. A place where I can go and say 'This is where I belong.'" Whinoe's eyes filled with tears. Did he already have a home? With herself? And Yoshiko-chan? '_He misses his family._'

"…" Whinoe didn't respond right away. Instead she walked back a bit, still facing him. "… Don't you already have a family? What about me? And… Yoshiko-chan?" Whinoe didn't notice her fists were clenched in frustration and her eyes were still tear-filled. "Don't you even care about what _I_ want?!" Raff closed his eyes once more and a smirk was on his face.

"Not really. I'm not that thoughtful of others. I've been a bit lost for a while." Raff took a seat on the grass, wrapping his arms around his knees to bring them to his chin. Whinoe didn't sit with him, and instead opted to listen. "You don't know what it's like… to be told you've lost memories. It's so hard to try and remember. That's all I do every night." Raff's tone had turned soft, and pain filled. Whinoe blinked back her tears. "Every night, I close my eyes a picture… my family. _The_ family I was born with, but to careless to take care of. So, no. I don't think of what you want. My only priority is Yoshiko-chan. I'm in love with her, and I'll protect her to the day I die." Raff stood up again, and began to walk away. Now Whinoe's tears fell freely.

'_So he doesn't even acknowledge me. **Yoshiko** is his **priority**. He would die to protect her. And where does that leave me? …………………… I'm… just the third wheel I guess.' _Whinoe thought to herself. "Demo-…" Raff spoke up and stopped before the gate. Whinoe looked up as tears continued to fall. "That doesn't mean you're forgotten, Whinoe-chan. All it means is… you're… not the one I'm in love with. Yoshiko-chan is. So don't be mad at her." Raff pushed at gate open, and with one last glance at the youngest Hyuuga, he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day… at the arena)

Yoshiko and Keitaro had been running to the arena. Just a little late- by **30** minutes!! "I swear, Keitaro-baka-!! If you weren't related to me-" Keitaro cut his older sister off.

"Then I'd be dead meat. I know, I know! C'mon!! We've got to keep going!" Mika Kawashima wasn't far behind the two as she ran at a steady pace. She had tried calling to Keitaro and Yoshiko, but the two Uchiha's had been _far_ to busy arguing to listen. Mika panted and stopped for a bit as the other two Uchiha continued all the way to the arena.

"I can't miss this next match! Hatori-niisan needs me!" Mika kept thinking of Hatori's face, and it motivated her to the gates of the arena where a large pair of ANBU men stood.

"Your ticket, youji?" (A/N: 'youji' means 'child' by the way.) Mika glared up at the man who'd addressed her as a mere youji. The ANBU man ignored this as Mika handed him her ticket. Once she was past the men, she turned and kicked him in the shin. The man bended over and held his leg, seeing as Mika's kick was chakra focused. Mika smirked victoriously to herself, and ran in before she got in trouble.

"Heh he, 'youji'. Right." She rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika ran in to see the battles had already begun. A fireball just missed her as Yoshiko and Kea's battle was now in session. She ran to the seats and began to watch with peaked interest. "Fire Style: Flame Edge Jutsu!" Yoshiko cried as fire sprout from her two double-sided kunai and she flipped trough the air and landed below Kea, she uppercut, and Kea took out her large boomerang and smacked Yoshiko so hard in the stomach she went flying. That took some breath from her lungs. Blood came out of her mouth instead of carbon dioxide. Kea smirked and whirled her boomerang with one hand.

"Thunder Style: Ikazuchi Strike!" Thunder crashed from the sky, and rain began to fall as thunder began moving dramatically around Kea's spinning boomerang. Yoshiko's mind gasped. '_So her boomerang works like an antenna. I get it!_' Kea spun her boomerang and approached Yoshiko with a smile. "Say 'goodnight', bitch." Yoshiko returned the smile and whipped out her katana and focused her chakra to its blade. Just as Kea let the boomerang fall, Yoshiko let her katana fall foreword to defend her.

"Goodnight, bitch!" In the crowds Sakura cheered her head off while Sasuke smirked to himself. '_Looks like both Keitaro **and** Yoshiko are going to make it to the finals._'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Hatori and Raff, -cough, cough- I mean… Kato.)

The rain was helping make Kato and Hatori's battle more fierce. Hatori used the thunder to his advantage for faster sound strikes, while Kato avoided them and struck with his huge sword. Hatori made hand signs and spoke loudly over the pouring rain: "Sound Art: Air Wave Jutsu!" Thunder generated to his fists, and sprouted outward toward Kato. He turned his sword so the large part took the shock. That part of his sword was now black with a burn from the large energy. Just when Kato thought Hatori's rough way of battle was finished, he appeared from behind and pushed Kato foreword. "C'mon, Kato! Fight like a man!" Hatori hollered. He'd been the one pulling most of the punches.

Kato smirked to himself and pulled back his cloak. Many senbon with purple strings on the ends were showing. Hatori raised a gray brow in speculation. '_He didn't get those from me…_' "Fine, Hatori. If you really want me too-!" With that he took as many senbon as he could, most in his fists, and some in his mouth, while he stabbed his sword into the ground firmly. Kato shot the senbon first from his hands, and then shook his head and the senbon flew from his mouth. Hatori smirked and let out a scream, and sound waves emitted from his mouth, and the blew the senbon into the walls beside him. "I was hoping you'd do that," Kato drew his sword from the ground, and smirked as Hatori looked frantically around. Soon, a loud explosion sent Hatori flying off his feet and against something sharp and cool, like metal. He opened his eyes to see himself against Kato's large sword.

"Heh, not… good enough…" Hatori tried to sound cool, but it came out strangled as burns covered his flesh and now a large gash went from his neck to his abdomen. Kato merely chuckled and picked up his sword, swinging it and letting it fly down to send Hatori back with a swing. The Honda man groaned. How did he loose his place so quickly? Then a thought registered in his mind. '_Raff's weakness…_' He began making hand signs. '_is… his memory-!_' "Kawashima Kekei Genkai: Memory Rend!" Hatori extended his hands, and launched himself at Kato, he grabbed onto his head and Kato, who now looked like Raff, screamed out. The crowd gasped in unison as a large blue chakra was now glowing and it looked like Hatori's fingers were in Raff's head.

"Nooooooooooooo! Stooooooooop!" Raff cried, now his disguise was destroyed. Hatori's chakra was so strong it had destroyed it. Not only that, he felt… empty. Like he had when he'd woken up after that battle against the sound ninja months ago. Hinata stood up from her seat. '_Raff…he's…_' Yes, Hinata had encountered the boy, but she'd thought it a dream. Now, that he was here, he had been in… disguise. The Uzumaki wife looked around at everyone else in the arena. They all had the same emotion: shock. Except Sasuke Uchiha, who instead adverted his eyes in shame. He must've known about Raff before anyone else had. Which meant- '_Yoshiko-chan!_' Hinata's mind scrambled in worry. Whinoe fidgeted in her seat. '_Oh no…_' Was all she could think. It felt like people already knew she had been in cahoots with Raff.

Raff glared and felt tears in his eyes. Now his village would be ashamed of him, and want to know what indeed happened on the night of his 'death'. He got up as Hatori drew his hands from his head. Hatori had taken the one memory vital to his own gain: Whinoe Hyuuga. Now Raff wouldn't be able to remember his teammate, unless he could come away from Konoha quietly and continue to work for his memories. "What did you take?" Raff growled out. Hatori began to back up, a bit shocked at his own actions. Then a smirk slowly came upon his face.

"Nothing really. Nothing important to _you_ anyway. Heh," Hatori backed up as Raff picked up his sword and made hand signs with one hand.

"That's it- Kawashima! I've had enough!" Raff yelled. "Sword Technique: Art of the Black Dragon!" Hatori's eyes widened as a black chakra grew along Raff's sword and hands. It pooled in an evil whirl around his entire body, now. Raff smirked maliciously as he dissipated and reappeared beside Hatori, taking his free arm and holding him by the neck. "Why so afraid, Kawashima? Fight like a man." Raff repeated his earlier line and swung the blade, not only did the metal connect with Hatori's earlier wound, the dark chakra hit him too, sending him back, but his feet hit the wall and he pushed off it, launching himself at Raff once more. Right as Hatori was about to latch onto him, Raff swung his sword, which connected with his face, and Hatori fell to a bleeding crumple of a person. "Fight me now, teme."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Kea and Yoshiko)

Yoshiko and Kea were fighting, katana with boomerang now. It was a constant clang and clash of weapons. They both stopped and began to pant for a bit. "No more fooling around." Yoshiko bit out. She raised her katana and shouted: "Chidori Yaiba!" Her Chidori concentrated to her katana, the Yaiba, which means 'blade', and Kea smirked.

"Ikazuchi Kekei Genkai: Thunder Concentration!" Thunder crashed from the sky and sparked _into_ Kea's body. Her entire chakra turned from pink to a yellow/blue. Now her entire body was a vessel of electricity. Yoshiko raised her eyebrow and activated her sharingan. With a quick movement, she charged Kea and swiped her Chidori charged katana against her skin. The contact was made, but it made Yoshiko freeze as an electrical shock racked her body. The Chidori energy left her katana and it went flying back as Yoshiko was now grabbed by Kea, and being held while electricity passed threw her. "I'm a harder opponent then you take me for." Kea hissed, her fangs were now blue. She leaned down, and bit into Yoshiko's neck. Yoshiko went flying back as a curse mark began to surface on her skin.

"Kuso!" The Uchiha shouted as she moved her hand to hold it, thunder came off it as her body now felt exhausted. Kea had a look of surprise as she licked the blood from her fangs. Then her look of surprise turned to one of horror.

"Oh… no. You… already have… a curse…" One Kea spoke, Yoshiko suddenly felt _much_ better. As if… recharged.(A/N: Shut up! Stop laughing at my poor excuse of a pun!) She stood up as small black curse marks surfaced on across her body, and the curse mark Kea made, dispersed. "B_ig _mistake…" She whispered to herself as Yoshiko made her way over to the Yaiba that was in the wall. She pulled it out, with seemingly no effort. And without any hand signs or announcement, the Chidori energy was back in her blade. Yoshiko let an evil smirk flash on her features before she charged and struck. The thunder in Kea's body didn't electrocute Yoshiko this time, nor did it stop the Chidori Yaiba. Instead the thunder entered Yoshiko's Yaiba from Kea's body. The Ikazuchi fell to the ground, out of chakra. Yoshiko smirked once more and she gave a 'KYA!' and let the Yaiba fall to Kea's head. When it connected, Kea didn't even cry out as pain racked her, unconsciousness came to her right away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Hatori and Raff)

Raff was about to finish Hatori to his death, when someone else's chakra was present. A girl, with lavender hair and eyes, was holding Raff's blade. Her eyes closed and her chakra was focused. Hatori looked up to see Whinoe standing above him, holing his opponent sword from his death. She pushed on Raff's blade and he fell back a bit. "You leave him alone." Whinoe's tone was death-worthy as she approached Raff, her quarter-length sleeves pulled up even higher. "You'll deal with _me_ now. Raff-teme." Whinoe began to focus her chakra into an attack, until she felt arms around her waist, and a chin on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't interfere, Whinoe-chan." Hatori spoke in a happy tone. Whinoe's eyes sparkled for a moment, until her father's chakra was in the battle field as well. Hyuuga Neji stared at her for a moment, before running to her, throwing her over his shoulder, and dissipating. Hatori smirked through _another_ new scar on his face as Raff stood with a confused expression on his. "She is the one I love. And she'll do _anything_ to protect me." Hatori said to Raff, a gloat in his tone. Which wasn't necessary because Raff couldn't remember Whinoe anyway. Raff snarled and drew his blade back, it began glowing with that evil chakra again. Hatori sighed and rolled his sleeves up. "Looks like I have no choice. If I'm going to proceed to the finals…" Hatori paused and took something from out his pocket. Raff narrowed his eyes in concentration and saw a red kunai. Raff chuckled.

"A _kunai_? Is that _all_ you have left? And you call yourself my boss." But Raff shouldn't mock. Hatori now knew the purpose of this kunai. _Death is a small price to pay for happiness._ What it meant was, in order to be happy, he would have to fight to get his way. He drew the kunai back, and focused his chakra to it. The red of the kunai mixed with his chakra. His chakra… and some of Whinoe's that she'd put into the kunai, glow with a pink tint. Hatori shut his eyes and prayed for victory as Raff came at him with his sword.

Just as Raff's sword and Hatori's kunai hit, a large **BOOM** shook the arena! It sent Raff flying, but Hatori was firmly planted to the ground with a pink chakra. Raff was knocked out and Hatori fell to the ground as well after the pink chakra left his body. Aisu poofed onto the field and checked both Raff and Hatori. She held both her hands up for silence and then said:

"THIS MATCH IS A TIE!!!" Instantly the crowd began to gossip.

"Well then-!!" Naruto's voice over the intercom was thrown off. "Hatori, Kato (or Raff as I should say) and Yoshiko make it to the finals. Along with Whinoe Hyuuga, Keitaro Uchiha and Garnet Yuhi. Our next matches are: Hatori vs. Kato once more! And Whinoe Hyuuga vs. Yoshiko Uchiha!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Bum ba dum!!! How dramatic can I get? I don't know what else to say so… eh.)

Yoshiko: Who knew it would come down to this Whinoe-chan?

Whinoe: You're not going to win Uchiha.

Yoshiko: You called me…

Whinoe: Uchiha? What of it?

Yoshiko: Fine, **HYUUGA**! Let's battle already!

Sakura: A test of the best kekei genkai…

Yoshiko and Whinoe: Episode 14: The Final Match: Uchiha vs. Hyuuga!

Whinoe: Hey! Why is your name first!?

Yoshiko: Because I'm cooler!

Whinoe: Grr… --


	16. The SemiFinal Match: Uchiha vs Hyuuga

**Chapter 14: The Semi-Final Match: Uchiha vs. Hyuuga! **

_"It's not going to be as simple as you think…" Tenten Hyuuga sat her youngest, and only, daughter down on the bed. Soon, little Whinoe Tsuchi Hyuuga would be going off to the ninja academy. And Tenten Hyuuga-sama was as worried as she ever had been. Of course, her husband took it like a man. 'She's ready,' He'd said. 'Try not to worry yourself to an early grave, Tenten-chan.' Tenten smiled slightly to herself._

_"Mommy, you're so silly! I **know** it's going to be simple! Yoshiko-chan's going to be there! As long as she's with me, I can do anything!" Whinoe cheered enthusiastically. Tenten sweat dropped. _

_"H-how can you be so sure… that you won't have any problems, I mean?" Tenten asked. Little six-year-old Whinoe laughed airily. _

_"'Cause silly-! I just told you-! Yoshiko-chan will beat up anybody who gives me a hard time! And Entei-kun! And even Vena-baka!" Tenten chuckled. It seemed there was no end to her daughter's cheeriness. _

But somehow, that cheeriness was gone after the age of eight. Whinoe Hyuuga now sat on the windowsill of her house, watching gentle November snowflakes fall from the sky. Her normal attire for the tournament now turned from a tank top to a long sleeve for the up-coming winter. She began to ponder when exactly her emotions had become so… so dark. '_What happened then? Once I turned 8, something happened. I was never the same again. But that part of me is so blurry, I can't even remember it now._' Whinoe pulled her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms tight around her legs. '_It makes no sense…_'

"Daydreaming before you're big match?" Vena Hyuuga stood in Whinoe's doorframe. Why was he here? Normally Entei would be the one consoling her, not Vena. Yet he stayed. "That's not really wise, ne?" Whinoe hadn't even turned toward the middle Hyuuga, and continued to stare emptily out at the snow-covered streets. "Well, speechless?"

"The skies are so gray," Whinoe's voice was a sort of dreamy tone. Vena had a look of surprise before walking to stand right behind her. The Hyuuga heiress stuck her hand out and watched as a slow-flake landed and quickly melted. "It's the perfect day for the match ahead…" Whinoe sighed out. Vena placed a hand on her shoulder and replied firmly:

"You'll do fine." That wasn't such a great response. Certainly not the one she'd been expecting or hoping for. She jumped off the window-sill, startling Vena as she strolled over to a chest by her desk, beginning to fish out weapons. "I mean great." Whinoe rolled her eyes and inserted some shuriken and kunai into her weapon's pouch. "Don't worry so much Whinoe, you'll kill yourself one day because of it."

With that, Vena exited, but stopped once more in the entry-way, not turning to her. "By the way, try not to be so high-strung. I can feel the bad chi radiating off you. Be down by 7:00." Whinoe nodded, and Vena disappeared down the stairs.

'_Back to my earlier issue. Why can't I remember what happened back then,_' Whinoe thought. She'd finished packing her weapons, and now she slumped on her bed. '_Could it be so bad that I blocked it from my mind completely? In which case, I should list. What could've been so bad I blocked it out? A death in the family. A death in **Yoshiko's** family? Hm, it could be **anything**. I'll need to ask mom._'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you worried, mother? Whinoe-chan's battle this morning… is going to be intense…" Entei, Tenten, and Shinobu Nara were all conversing in the Hyuuga estate's kitchen. Tenten folded her arms across her chest, closed her eyes, and smirked.

"You're father once told me worrying will send me to an early grave." Her tone was indifferent. Both Entei and Shinobu exchanged uncomfortable glances. Vena entered the room, having heard the last sentence her commented:

"Him and I both. Whinoe and yourself tend to worry a bit much, mother." Tenten looked up and a lazy smile crawled onto her features. "Besides, why should you worry. That only makes your situation worse. Just… let your mind drift."

"And that'll help?" Shinobu said in a condescending tone. Her gentle blonde brow raised. Vena retaliated with a scoff and walked over to sit at the table. "I say you should think up a strategy. Better than keeping your mind off it." Entei had an indifferent look.

"Why not keep yourself busy? It'll keep your mind off the task, yet keep it going so you won't be so… well… unprepared." Shinobu leaned over and kissed the oldest Hyuuga on the cheek, commenting on his idea. Entei smirked and leaned casually back against the wall.

"I'm ready," Whinoe's voice called in monotone. Everybody's conversation stopped and they looked up at the lavender haired girl. She raised a brow and ignored the odd attention they were giving her. "Can we leave now?" Thus, everybody ran for the door at once. '_What oddballs._'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasha Uchiha and her older sister began trudging through ankle-deep snow to the arena. The little girl shivered as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She looked up at Yoshiko Uchiha who currently had her eyes on the road ahead. Sasha didn't dare utter a word, she was paralyzed with cold, and fear of the next match. '_Whinoe-chan means a lot to the both of us. I wonder what Yoshiko-chan's plan is?_' "Gomenasai, Sasha-chan. I shouldn't act so… distant when you're around." Yoshiko reached down and took the seven-year-old's hand in her's. Sasha merely smiled.

"It's alright, Yoshiko-neesan! I know a lot's on your mind. I'd feel the same if I was you. It'd like me fighting Reyuki-kun! It would be hard…" Sasha gripped Yoshiko's hand a bit tighter in a reassuring way. Yoshiko smiled and the two were now at the front gates of the arena. Cheers were already booming from the inside. Yoshiko slipped her hand from Sasha's and pressed it against the cold wood. "You ready?" Sasha asked. Yoshiko nodded and pushed the door in.

Once inside the two sisters were greeted by a large dome. A hug plastic shield now covered the battle grounds and the wall the usually separated the kunoichi and shinobi was now gone. Naruto stood high up in his now secluded box. His voice boomed over the loud-speaker. "Hello everybodyyyyyyy! Are you ready to rock?????!!!!!" Naruto asked loudly. Everybody cheered in the stands. Yoshiko and Sasha slumped. '_As if he wasn't loud enough without a loud-speaker…_' They both thought. Though Naruto couldn't hear this, cause he's not a mind-reader like Ino! "Well then get ready-! Because we've got an amazing show this morning! Two prestigious clans are facing off-! The Hyuuga and Uchiha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Once again the crowds cheered so loud the stadium practically flew into the air. Sasha squinted and covered her ears with her mitten-covered hands. Yoshiko smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You go on up, sweetie. I'll be fine." Sasha nodded and ran off towards the stairs and into the stands. Naruto continued his obnoxious announcing.

"We'll start by bringing out Whinoe Hyuuga and Hatori Honda!!!!!!" One silver haired figure stepped into one plastic topped dome, and one lavender haired one into the other. Yoshiko ran to the opposite side of the dome Whinoe was in. "And now- Yoshiko Uchiha and Kato Kawashima!" Yoshiko walked in confidently, she knew Whinoe must be feeling the same feeling she was. What sucked worse, Whinoe was claustrophobic. Yoshiko dismissed that worry and looked up at the Hyuuga. She had a confidently, somehow arrogant, look on her face as she met Yoshiko's eyes. '_Is she… mad at me for something?_' The confused look rose on Yoshiko's features, which made Whinoe laugh sourly. "Now…………. BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Neither Yoshiko nor Whinoe moved a single step. They both watched each other closely. Yoshiko took a step back and made a single hand sign. "Sharingan!" She cried as red clouded over her usual green and small black commas rose in them. Whinoe made the same hand signs as she too took a step back and called out:

"Byakugan!" As they say in wrestling: 'It was on.' Yoshiko drew a kunai and Whinoe did the same and they both charged with a shout. Once the kunai's clashed Whinoe shouted at Yoshiko. "You don't even deserve to be here!" Yoshiko felt a wave of shock. What was Whinoe mad at her for? Whinoe's anger fueled her attack means and she struck again, this time with chakra behind the blow. Yoshiko deflected it and drew her kunai back and soon they began simply throwing off each other's blows. "I won't let you win, **Uchiha**!" Whinoe yelled as their kunai's hit again. Yoshiko narrowed her eyes and jumped back, making only two hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Yoshiko called and fireballs went flying toward Whinoe. Whinoe raised the earth in defense and smirked when the fire connected, and then gasped as the fire burned the earth to ash. "See, **Hyuuga**-! What you need to understand is earth may have the defense, but fire destroys everything in its path! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Yoshiko flung herself into the air and blew fire from her mouth, Whinoe raised the earth under her feet to come close to the ceiling on the dome. The fire burned her earth pillar and she fell to her feet. Whinoe threw her kunai into the ground and began making hand signs. Yoshiko made hand signs too, and at the same time they screamed:

"Earth Style: Rock Singeing Jutsu!"

Whinoe gasped as Yoshiko's Sharingan copied her move perfectly and both raised small pieces of earth which were broken into large shards. Each of the girls aimed the shards toward each other, Yoshiko's Sharingan watching Whinoe's movements closely. Whinoe began to raise her hand, as did Yoshiko- not missing a second out of pace. Whinoe hesitated to release her attack and beads of sweat formed on her brows. '_Those Sharingan eyes… are so… tedious…_' Whinoe thought to herself. Slowly she moved her hand outwards and closed her eyes as the earth shards from each opponent hit each other and turned to dust on the ground. Next thing Whinoe knew she was pinned to the floor of the battle field, Yoshiko on top of her.

"Why are you angry at me?" Whinoe growled like a wolf at Yoshiko and raised her leg to send a kick to her stomach, sending her flying back. Whinoe jumped to her feet and began to approach Yoshiko as she too jumped back to standing posture. "Hyuuga, speak." Yoshiko commanded. Whinoe stopped and closed her Byakugan eyes, shaking her head. When she opened her eyes once more she had a fierce look on her features.

"I don't answer to **you**- Uchiha!!!!!!!!" Whinoe drew a hand back and a clam look resonated on her features. Yoshiko moved back a few more centimeters and drew her katana for defense. "I can feel it… I do have a power… Entei said the curse seal would brake when father came of age… but I can feel its… power… coursing through my veins!" Whinoe's forehead protector fell from her forehead and clanged to the ground. A green chakra began forming around her and lifted her into the air. The green curse mark of the Hyuuga was now imprinted on her forehead. "My father says it's a curse… when really… it's a gift." Whinoe's eyes opened and she stopped lifting into the air, a deadly look upon her. "Are you ready for this, Uchiha?" Whinoe's question was said as more of a statement.

This was the time Yoshiko wished she had the power to summon her curse seal on command. Unfortunately, it only appeared when she was either in dangerous or emotional situations. And right now she wasn't as emotional as she's like to have been. "Dammit, I'm screwed." Yoshiko grunted out. Whinoe began floating towards her and the closer she got to Yoshiko, the more Yoshiko noticed Whinoe's changes. The curse seal made her hair a blue-ish hew instead of lavender; her eyes the same blue color. "Hn… what to do…" Yoshiko began jumping back as Whinoe flung all kinds of weapons and earth at her. Soon it became so desperate that Yoshiko began chopping the earth that was coming at her. "Another thing about earth, Hyuuga…" Yoshiko paused as she felt her curse marks powers come into play. "There's only so much earth to go around. Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Hatori and Raff…)

Raff had a dark chakra flowing around him as he spun threw the air, avoiding Hatori's many attempted sound attacks. Raff's sword was now flung from his hands and into the wall and he began focusing his purple chakra to his fists as he held them together. Hatori began to think of ways to interrupt his chakra control. He whipped out many senbon with little music notes attached to the ends and he flung them into the wall Raff's back was against. Raff's chakra flew from his fists and into his sword in the wall across from him. Hatori turned to the see sword fly out of the wall, and as if it had a life of it's own it began crashing to the ground in front of him. The Honda jumped back and drew his favorite red kunai and warded off the giant swords plummeting blows. Raff smirked and began to attack Hatori from behind, until her found he couldn't move. Looking around for the reason, he found senbon with musical notes.

'_Must be one of Hatori's sound attacks… hm…They must tap into my movements or something. At least my chakra's keeping my sword going, and distracting Hatori from attacking me._' Raff thought in relief, until he saw Hatori grab the sword's handle and spin it around furiously. Hatori let the sword fall from his grasp and back into the wall where it formally was, the purple chakra faded from it. Hatori turned to see Raff paralyzed where he last had been. "This is your time, Kawashima. I'm moving foreword not you." Hatori inclined his arm back, holding the red kunai tightly. Raff's eyes widened for a moment.

"You're playing a nice act," Raff said in a hushed tone that only Hatori could hear. Hatori stopped himself from letting his kunai strike. "But in order for our plan to carry out, you're going to have to loose. Don't let your _stupid_ pride get in the way of that." Raff paused and watched an angry look flicker across Hatori's face. "Or is it that you want to show _Whinoe-chan_ how strong you are. She'll be so proud. Too bad she's in love with me." Hatori wanted to badly to kill Raff right there, but he resisted and lowered his kunai shamefully. Raff smirked and gestured toward the senbon in the wall. Hatori nodded solemnly and shot chakra strings from his hands to retrieve them. Raff summoned his sword back to his hand and smiled victoriously as Hatori stood there pathetically, his head lowered in shame. Raff began to let his sword fall to Hatori's head, when the Honda's eyes snapped open with deadly intent and grabbed the blade.

"Not today, Raff." Hatori used his chakra to push off Raff's blade, and send Raff back a bit. "I can't lose without trying." Hatori had a new flame ignite in him, something he hadn't felt since he was known as Irotah Kawashima. It was determination. And it fueled him to win, no matter what his mission was. Because he wasn't Irotah Kawashima- The heir to the Sound. He was Hatori Honda- Proud son of Chika Honda. And he was ready to deliver some action.

"_Hatori_," Raff bit out. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Hatori smirked and made hand signs.

"What I'm supossed to- Sound Art: Silver Lining Jutsu!!" A small string of silver lines came from Hatori's fingers. (A/N: Like Spiderman!!!!!! Weee!!! Lol. Hatori is the new Spiderman!!!!) He froze the strings before they could hit Raff, and then he pushed them foreword. When they connected with Raff's chest, they exploded and sent him flying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(To Whinoe and Yoshiko)

To sum up what you've missed, Yoshiko and Whinoe had been fighting a rough battle of curse seals and kekei genkai. Whinoe was currently on the ground, no longer levitating, as exhaustion was catching on close. Yoshiko was on her knees, panting hard. But her curse seal only seemed to expand at her tiredness and her skin began to look white as the curse marks became even darker. Slowly, Yoshiko let out a pained scream as black wings sprout from her back. Red tips that were shining, like blood was on the ends, were on her newly attained wings. Her voice turned a bit deeper and her eyes were now an even darker red- if possible. "Hyuuga," Her voice was mixed with a demons now. "Witness the true power of Orochimaru!!!" Yoshiko flew into the air and began to charge her energy for a dive-bomb attack at Whinoe. But Whinoe's curse mark receded back under her skin and her eyes and hair were back to their lavender colors.

"Uchiha, you can't…" She panted out weakly. "I won't… let you have Raff-kun." Yoshiko simply ignored the statement and dove at Whinoe, at a full speed of 200 miles an hour. All Whinoe could do was lie there and _try_ to defend herself. But the second Yoshiko's clawed hands and head met her already crumpled body she drowned into unconsciousness. Yoshiko's curse seal didn't just go away like that. Up in the stands, Sasuke was on edge as he prepared to brake threw the glass of the dome and stop his daughter.

"Yoshiko Uchiha has gone insane!!!!!" Naruto cried. Just then Sasuke began focusing his chakra to his fists and feet. His fists and feet connected with the dome and it shattered into millions of pieces, the shards imbedding themselves in Yoshiko and Whinoe's skin. This made Yoshiko look up at her father in anger. "Aisu!!!! Sasuke's gonna need more assistance!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried. But before Aisu could even make it to the field, Sakura and Masashi were there.

"It looks like the Uchiha's have it under control, hon." Hinata came over to Naruto and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Naruto's worried heartbeat ceased a bit as he placed his large hand on top of Hinata's.

"Yoshiko-chan… sweetheart…" Sakura's tone was weak as she watched her daughter, who now possessed traits of a demon. Yoshiko only roared in response and bared sharp teeth and claws at Sakura.

"That's not Yoshiko-chan," Masashi spoke in monotone, drawing a katana. Sasuke nodded and prepared himself as well.

"Right. That's a demon. I'd know. That's the same thing I looked like when I had the curse mark," Sasuke began charging his Chidori. "It's the only way. This much energy should knock her right out…" Sakura felt tears in her eyes. But she closed them tight and reopened them to see Sasuke charging at Yoshiko's demon form. Just as his Chidori was about to connect, Sasha was in the middle. Sasuke's Chidori sparked and Sakura cried out.

"**MY BABY**!!!!!!!!" She shrieked and soon Naruto, Aisu, Hinata, and many other ANBU were at the scene. By some miracle the electric energy and smoke cleared and Masashi had taken the blow, using his katana to stop Sasuke's fist from plowing threw him. But Masashi's wound was deep, and he fell to his knees as he tried to stop the heavy blood flow. Sakura panicked and ran over to her son, Sasuke too. Sasha was holding Masashi close, crying her eyes out. Keitaro appeared at the scene too.

"My brother!! Niisan!!" Sasha wailed. Yoshiko watched and soon the curse marks powers receded and she fell to the ground, and away from the intense moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Wow. Long, I know. Sorry if it's crap. But the trauma will be continued next episode! Here's the summary!

Sakura: Masashi!! My baby!!

Sasuke: We have to get him, Yoshiko, and Whinoe to the hospital! Stat!

Sasha: What are we gonna do??!! Masashi-niisan's blood-!!!

Sakura: It's-! Overflowing!!!

Keitaro: No!!! What are we going to do??!!

Sakura: Stop the blood flow of course!!!

Sasuke and Keitaro: Episode 15: A Traumatic End.

Yoshiko: What have I done…?

Medic Nin: Gomenasai… but your son… Masashi Uchiha is dead…

PS. I _would_ include a response to your review Nessie, but I'm too damn tired. Heh heh. Sorry.)


	17. A Traumatic End

**TOTALLY IMPORTANT JESSA NOTE:**

Okay, I have two things to say. First, I know lots of people are reading this story, so I would like it if people would review their favorite pairings for this story. It would help me a lot, thanks! And Mika needs a guy. So leave a reviews with your favorite pairings and who Mika should be with. Tasuku or Keitaro? Many thanks! On with the story-

**Chapter 15: A Traumatic End**

_Yoshiko's Dream…_

_Colored fields with long green grass, swaying in the wind. Yellow daisies and red tulips were among the earthly tones. A beautiful sunset displayed across the open field. This place, was far away from any troubles. A little girl, named Sasha Uchiha giggled as she skipped through the dew covered grass. Her older sister, Yoshiko, trailed happily after her. A simple game of tag was being played, and eleven year old Yoshiko was it. Sasha, who was now five, ran from her sister. But Sasha tripped and cut her kneecap. She began to cry and Yoshiko rushed to her side. The older Uchiha daughter's lips moved- yet no sound came from them. Sasha's lips moved as well, but no sound passed. Then, an older thirteen year old Yoshiko and her father, Sasuke Uchiha, were watching the scene unfold. _

_"I remember," This time, thirteen year old Yoshiko's voice could be heard. "This was the day when we visited Grass Country. It's so beautiful here." Yoshiko commented, shielding her eyes from the sun's blinding rays. Sasuke nodded in response and stayed in one spot as Yoshiko got closer to her memory. "I'll never forget," Yoshiko's voice was choked as tears welled in her eyes. "These were come of the happiest moments of my life." Sasuke walked closer to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Mine too," Sasuke replied. Both he and Yoshiko looked to the left to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Keitaro come over to the two girls. But- Masashi wasn't there. Yoshiko and Sasuke frowned. "He wasn't there, I remember. Off on a mission. As always…" Sasuke's voice trailed off and Yoshiko sniffled. _

_"Is he… alright?" _

_Sasuke turned Yoshiko to face him. Forcing her face to look at him he responded: "I'm… not so sure you'll want to know the answer to that." Yoshiko heart froze. But she didn't look away from her father. Instead so broke down crying and hugged him tight. _

_"Gomenasai, father! I…I'm a monster." Yoshiko sobbed, tears flowing freely onto her father shirt. Sasuke smiled sadly and rubbed her hair. "I promise I'll never be a burden again…" _

_Suddenly, the dream changed scenes. Yoshiko was now looking at an older version of herself, maybe… 15 years old? 16, perhaps? She was conversing with an older Raff who was about 17 years old. "You… teme! How could you do such a thing to Whinoe-chan! She **loved** you!" Older Yoshiko spat, her katana drawn. The present day Yoshiko gasped, her hair had been cut to be just below her ears. Raff looked down, both the future Raff and Yoshiko looked badly beaten. _

_"I…didn't want it to end like this…" Raff's voice was strangled, and older Yoshiko gave him a harsh glare as she approached him. She stood merely an inch from his face, and when Yoshiko thought they'd kiss, older Yoshiko spat on his face. Raff moved back a bit and wiped the spit from his cheek. "Yoshiko-chan… All I want-" _

_"Is to defend me." Older Yoshiko cut off, a mock in her voice. "Bullshit. You weren't there. You weren't there when I needed you most. All you did was stand there… and watch as he **killed** her!" Tears were now falling from Yoshiko's eyes. "And all I wanted… was for you to stop… **him**. But you didn't. Cause you want your precious memories back. Fine, be like that, fight for those memories and not for **our** future!" Present-day Yoshiko turned to leave, when she heard Raff say: _

_"Why won't you wait for me?" Present-day Yoshiko turned back around to see Raff holding her future self around her waist. Older Yoshiko struggled in his grasp and closed her eyes tight. _

_"Because… you're not worth it. My mother waited for my father… but she was stupid. I can't wait for love or more of my loved ones will die. But my mother wasn't having her friends or family drop like flies, so I really can't and I wouldn't wait for you Raff. Because you're selfish. So you just… keep worrying about yourself. _

_Again, Yoshiko found herself in a different place in her dream. Now she was in present day, a hospital room. She was standing behind a white curtain that was covering a bed. The person in the bed spoke, startling poor Yoshiko, "Can I help you?" That was Whinoe's voice. A sudden streak of excitement rushed through her veins and she pushed the curtains aside. Whinoe was badly beaten and bleeding still. She had millions of cords attached to her limp form and bruises covered her wrists from multiple shots she'd received. "Uchiha?" _

_Yoshiko narrowed her eyes, her earlier happiness disappeared. "Hyuuga, must you act so condescending?" Whinoe glanced out the window by her bed and away from Yoshiko. She made a grunting sound and Yoshiko's eyes softened. "Gomen, It's just been… a bad day." Whinoe's gaze flickered back for a second at Yoshiko. _

_"I'd imagine so," Whinoe paused, uncertainty evident in her voice, as she continued to watch children play in the snow. "How's Asuemo-chan taking it?" Yoshiko felt herself panic. Just what was Whinoe saying. _

_"What do you mean?" Yoshiko's voice was shock coated and Whinoe turned to her with surprise in her lavender eyes. _

_"Masashi-san. He's… you do remember he's… d-dead… Yoshiko-chan? Right?" _

_Yoshiko's Dream End _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(In Konoha Hospital)

Medic-nin were scattering into the hospital like crazy, the three top medic-nin: Sakura, Ino, and Aisu all directed the lower-level medics to rooms. Whinoe Hyuuga, Masashi Uchiha, Yoshiko Uchiha, Hatori Honda, and Kato Kawashima were all being thrown into rooms at random as medics all went mainly to Masashi and Hatori's room. Chatter consisted of: 'Low pulse levels here!' and 'Heavy blood loss!' plus many other medical terms were shouted. Sasuke, Mika, Naruto, Asuemo, Shikamaru, Rin, Naruto, Keitaro, Sasha, Neji, Tenten, Vena, Entei and Shinobu all crammed themselves into the hospital.

"Masashi-kun!!!!!" Asuemo cried, running after his bed that was being strolled down the hall at a fast pace. Sakura and a couple of younger men and women placed him into a room and chattered, all of their hearts beating fast. From what Asuemo could pick up, Masashi had suffered from a Chidori attack through his stomach, his blood loss was picking up with each passing second! And-! His pulse was getting weaker! Asuemo was amazed that Haruno Sakura wasn't in hysterics. In fact, she looked pretty in control as she ordered other medic-nin around. She didn't even pause to say a word to Masashi. He was still in consciousness, but just barely. He could only see the colors and the loudness of the medic's voices didn't bother him any because his hearing was giving way.

"Hold on, sweetheart." Asuemo heard Sakura whisper to Masashi. Asuemo could only pray with her heart and soul that Masashi would make it out alive. But Sasuke grabbed her arm and escorted her to the waiting room with the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whinoe's Dream _

_A cold breeze and a dark night, perhaps 9:30pm? A young girl at the age of eight with lavender eyes and hair lounged in the grass. Her name: Whinoe Tsuchi Hyuuga. It was her first day as a second year academy student, and today didn't go as well as she'd have hoped. She ignored her heavy thoughts and star-gazed instead. '**I hope I never see Raff-san ever again,**' Whinoe thought grudgingly. Today he'd been a jerk-off to her and paid all his attention to Yoshiko. Again. That made Whinoe so sick. She wanted to puke. Then, a comet flew out of the corner of her eye. 'Make a wish,' A voice in her head said. '**I wish Raff would leave me alone… forever…**' _

_When Whinoe opened her eyes she saw Entei, her loving older brother, standing before her. "Get up, silly," He commanded in a soft tone, holding out his hand to her. "Mother's been worried sick about you. She says it's dinner time." Entei grabbed her small hand and pulled her up, and onto his back, and began toward the Hyuuga estate. Meanwhile, the real Whinoe watched as Hatori stood beside her. _

_"You ever think your wish came true that night?" Hatori suddenly spoke up. Whinoe didn't seem fazed at all and she continued to watch her and her older brother until they were safely in the house. Then, she turned to Hatori with tear-filled eyes. _

_"I don't even remember this night. This must've been the night when… I lost my innocence…" Whinoe's voice was barely a whisper. Hatori smiled and reached out to brush away her tears with the back of his hand. He lifted her chin so their faces were only centimeters apart. Suddenly, his eyes were shining with a dark sort of force. _

_"Just remember, Whinoe-**chan**. Destiny cannot be escaped. And your destiny…" Hatori exhaled in a dramatic manner and moved his hand to her cheek. What made Whinoe feel surprised was she didn't feel afraid of Hatori anymore. In fact, she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, even though his voice was somehow… deeper. "Is in my hands…" He finished. Whinoe felt his lips linger near her's, and just when she thought he'd kiss her, he bit down on her lip- hard. Whinoe felt blood drip. _

_When she opened her eyes she was in a dark village. It was… burning and- she felt her lip. It was indeed bleeding. '**What the-**' Whinoe couldn't even think straight, now she saw an older version of herself and Asuemo. '**Random, much.**' Whinoe thought sarcastically. Only, they were fighting. Asuemo looked about sixteen, as did herself. _

_Asuemo's hair was mid-length, and her own was pulled back. They both had obvious height growth and… well…let's just say a bigger bra size. Kunais clashed and battle cries were exchanged. Soon, Whinoe's older self's hair turned blue and her eyes too. This only made Asuemo furious and she held her kunai in front of her dramatically. Then, surprised older Whinoe, she cut deep into her lower arms. Blood spurt and Asuemo drew a scroll and let the blood fly on the scroll. "Art of Transformation Jutsu!!" The scroll flew from Asuemo's hands and around her body like a tornado. When the scroll was finished, it dropped to reveal a demon-Asuemo. She now possessed bird-like traits. Her skin was orange, her eyes yellow, and she had feathery wings, even hawk-claws! And when she spoke again, it came out like a **caw** sort of sound. _

_"Asuemo-chan…" Older Whinoe whisper sadly. "I'm sorry you thought that none of us would miss you, and that you were the weakest… but you're wrong. Please… come back." Present-day was surprised that her future-self was displaying this much emotion. "You can still return…" And that's also when Present-day Whinoe noticed future-Asuemo didn't have her Konoha headband. Instead she had a Sound Village headband. _

_"I… won't…" Asuemo attempted talking, but a demon's voice was over-shadowing her's. "I won't let you… interrupt Orochimaru-sama's resurrection." With that, bird-Asuemo dive-bombed toward older-Whinoe. _

_Now Asuemo was in a house she recognized to be Yoshiko's. The Uchiha residence. And in this house it was present day. Sasuke Uchiha was pacing around the house as was Sakura Uchiha. Sakura picked up Sasha and Sasuke grabbed Keitaro's hand. They were all dressed in black. Soon, footsteps were sounding from the stairs. Whinoe still couldn't hear a word they said, but all of them looked very melancholy. "Yoshiko-chan…?" Whinoe whispered to herself. But instead, it was Masashi. All of the Uchiha's stopped their hustle and looked up at him, a tear left his eye as he said: _

_"We have to be strong… for Yoshiko-chan." _

_Then it dawned on Whinoe. This was Yoshiko's funeral?! Instantly her whole world began to crumble before her eyes. "No…" She whispered quietly to herself. How could Yoshiko- **Yoshiko Kaki Uchiha**- be dead? Her best friend. Up until recently, she'd been mad at Yoshiko, and her last words had been: _"I won't… let you have Raff-kun." _How foolish of her. All this time, even though she wanted Raff out of her life, he was still blinding her, making her think Yoshiko was the enemy. When in fact- he was her enemy all along. And she let it cloud her judgment of Yoshiko. "No!" This time Whinoe yelled, hoping the Uchiha's would stop and see her. But they didn't. In fact, they walked right through her and out the door. _

_Next thing Whinoe knew she was standing in front of a grave at around dusk. The sun set below the mountains, making beautiful autumn colors on the horizon. Whinoe walked slowly and closer to the grave. She touched it and suddenly Yoshiko's voice was in her mind: _"Witness the true power of Orochimaru!!!" _Whinoe didn't even notice tears were falling fast and sobs escaped her lips. 'I love you…' _

_Whinoe's Dream End_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Yoshiko and Whinoe's Room)

Both girls sat up with a gasp. Medics around them all gasped and ran at them at once. Whinoe and Yoshiko met eyes. A moment of understanding passed between them: 'We'll talk later.' Yoshiko ignored the many questions that were being thrown at her, she jumped from the hospital bed and flew threw the halls. She had but one goal- finding Masashi. She ran past the questioning and some angry medics as she rushed into the room that had the most commotion. There stood her mother, and a few other medics. Sakura was shaking and Sasuke was holding her close, whispering comforting things as tears fell from his own eyes. Yoshiko gasped and ran over to her blood-covered brother's bedside.

"Masashi-kun!!" Before she could touch his hand she noticed many things at once. Asuemo sobbing like a wounded animal, clutching Masashi close to her, the beeping of the heart monitor was now a straight line and single beep, and one of the main medics said in a small voice: "Gomenasai… but your son… Masashi Uchiha… is dead." This only made Sakura and Asuemo sob even louder. Yoshiko stood there and felt dead for a moment.

But… dead meant… she was like- "Masashi… no…" Her voice was small as she fell to her knees and held her hand to her heart as she felt it literally brake. "I… won't…" But Yoshiko didn't transform and small hands were around her waist and dampness now registered on her back. It was Whinoe. Of course, she was always the one to hold her when everything was blown out of proportion. Yoshiko fell to her knees as tears left her eyes. "I'm… too weak to stop this…"

"Yoshiko-chan, Gomenasai. I love you,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Way shorter than my last chapter but… yeah. So I need to respond to reviews now! Yea!

**Nessie**: Ok. Yoshiko won for the kunoichi. And Raff won for the shinobi. That will be clarified next chapter. As for paying your hospital bills for death by suspense- I'm sorry if it's TOO suspenseful. Lol. That's just the way I am. And I'll be sure to update my other stories ! I REALLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO GET A PENNAME!!!!! (is excited) GET ONE, WOMAN!!! Orochimaru _is indeed _**dead**. I'm so nice. And the curse marks powers aren't hereditary, only Yoshiko got them because Orochimaru gave Sasuke another curse that said: the child the he had the had the most power would be cursed by the curse mark as well. And as for who likes who: Yoshiko loves Raff. Raff loves Yoshiko. Whinoe loves Raff. But Raff doesn't love her **like that**. Whinoe is confused about her feelings for Hatori, and Hatori loves her. Rin loves Kurando, but Kurando's too much of an ass to notice, tough her does love her. Asuemo love Masashi and Masashi loves her in return. Mika is confused because both Tasuku and Keitaro love her. Also- it would help me a WHOLE BUNCH if you could choose either Keitaro or Tasuku for Mika to be with. Because my friend Kerri will eat me if I don't choose one of the boys, and I can't choose myself so… please vote.

**sakuraturtle:** I'm not killing Masashi for _good_. You'll see him again, that I can guarantee.

Byes, then!

Yoshiko: You love me, Whinoe?

Whinoe: I never noticed it before now… but Raff was clouding my judgment of you. Gomen.

Yoshiko: I love you too, Whinoe-chan.

Asuemo: Masashi-kun… We'll need a burial.

Sakura: Hai, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: …

Sasha: No…

Yoshiko and Keitaro: Episode 16: A Not-So-Sad Death.

Asuemo: Masashi-kun! This can't be-!

Masashi: You think a simple _Chidori_ would kill me?)


	18. NaruHina Christmas Eve

**Faded Leaf**

**Naru and Hina Christmas Shop! **

**(Warning: Contains Hina being a stupid idiot and Naru being a goody-two-shoes!) **

"WAKE UP, SISTER!" Shouted Hina into her twin sister's ear. The Uzumaki Estate currently only held the two sisters. Naruto was at work as was Hinata. Rin was visiting Kurando, and Reyuki was over at the Uchiha's with Sasha. Naru was still sleeping because she was a late riser. She slowly opened her lavender eyes to look into the identical eyes of Hina. Her usually soft features hardened. (Though she was always cheerful, kind, or shy, waking her up early was a BIG mistake.)

"Hina…" Naru responded groggily. Her twin smiled brightly.

"It's Christmas Eve you dolt! Wake up now or you'll miss all the fun we have to bring to people today!" Hina cheered, pulling on Naru's hand desperately. She merely groaned in annoyance before being dragged into public while still in her pajamas.

"HINA!" Naru shouted, though she wore long fleece penguin pjs, she still covered herself like she wasn't wearing a thing. Hina smirked and continued to drag her sister further into public.

"We've got presents to buy and people to see! First off, the Uchihas." Hina strolled into the town market, suddenly perplexed on what she was going to buy all the families. Naru sighed and regained her shy composure. Hina picked up a gift basket that hung off a cart. "Think this'll work? Should we just buy a bunch of these and hand them out?" Hina asked Naru, sounding doubtful.

"Well… shouldn't each present be… special?" Naru responded with a thoughtful glint in her eye. Hina looked like she was pondering it for a moment, before she grabbed three and paid with a smile.

"Its good enough for me! C'mon! We're paying a visit to Yoshiko-chan!" Thus the two eighteen year old's set off for the Uchiha estate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being invited in by Sakura, the two gazed at the beauty of the Uchiha estate today. Christmas tinsel was being hung by the maids and the rooms all smelt like pine. It made Naru smile and Hina giggle like an idiot. "May I say, your home looks and _smells_ lovely, Uchiha-sama." Naru complimented, a lazy smile on her lips. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Why thank you, Naru-san." She responded. Sasuke stood in the corner with his arms folded and eyes closed- a small smirk on his lips. Keitaro was sitting in-between the twins.

"It was be _awesome_ to have a twin!" He shouted. "I know _I'd_ like a twin! It sure must beat having an older sister." Keitaro added upon Yoshiko entering the room. She narrowed her eyes before smiling at Naru and Hina.

"Arigato, Hina-sama, Naru-sama," Yoshiko bowed. "Its really sweet of you to bring us a gift for Christmas."

"Well, ya know what they say-…" Hina began. Everyone's eyes (Including Masashi's, Sasha's and Reyuki's who had just entered the living room) were on her. "Actually I don't know what they say." Hina finished with her eyes closed and finger raised. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I _think _what Hina's trying to say is; Giving is the Christmas spirit." Naru said. Hina gave her a smirk.

"I was thinking more like, presents rock! So we got you some!" Hina corrected. Sasuke and Masashi sighed and exited the room. Sasha bounced over to the twins and jumped into their laps. Reyuki followed. And Keitaro and Yoshiko left to the kitchen while arguing about some random thing.

"Hina-chan! Naru-chan!" Little Sasha Uchiha cooed, hugging each of them tight. "You're here! Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, sweetheart." Naru greeted, stealing Sasha from Hina's lap.

"What bakas," Reyuki condescended toward his sisters. "I can't believe I'm related to _you_."

Naru glared and Hina jumped from the couch and launched herself at Reyuki. She pounced on him and held his hands above his head. "LITTLE TEME!" She snarled, ready to tear him apart with her teeth if necessary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hyuuga's, the Uzumaki twins were greeted by Vena Hyuuga. He smiled and invited them in. The Hyuuga's had taken peaceful to a whole new level. Their house was dimly lit. Incense and candles were burning, all sorts of different soothing scents in the air. Gentle music was playing in the background and red a green adorn the mansion. "What brings you here, Hina-san, Naru-san?" Vena asked, inviting them to sit down in the kitchen. Hina passed the gift basket across the table.

"Merry Christmas, cousin!" Hina cheered. Naru simply smiled and waved meekly. Soon, Whinoe and Entei were in the kitchen as well.

"Hope you don't mind our sudden arrival," Naru bowed slightly.

"Nonsense!" Entei practically cheered. "Our parents are gone anyway." He added in a quieter tone after the odd looks he'd received from the others.

"He gets this way around Christmas," Whinoe whispered with her hand cupped to her cheek. Naru giggled and Hina smirked.

"**WHAT?!**" Entei barked. Vena sighed and pushed out his chair to leave.

"Thanks so much," Whinoe thanked, a sort of dismissal tone in her voice. "Gomen, but Vena-baka and myself must put Entei-kun down for his meds." Whinoe added with a smile before seeing the twins to the door. "Bye!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Naru-chan! Hina-chan!" Ino Nara clapped her hands together- her blue eyes shining as she invited the two into her home. "Please-! Sit down!" Ino guided them to a couple chairs in the kitchen. Tasuku and Asuemo were eating breakfast and Shikamaru just came down the stairs with a bored glance at his wife. "Merry Christmas, hon!" Ino pranced over to her husband and kissed him. Shikamaru smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Ino-chan." He hugged her and at down near the twins.

"So…" Asuemo began awkwardly. "We hardly _ever_ see you two. Why are you here?"

"Now, Now! Asuemo! That's rude!" Ino reprimanded. "Its Christmas. They're welcome here anytime, anyway." Ino served them a couple pancakes with a smile.

"Ano…" Naru began, handing Ino the gift basket. "Merry Christmas, Naras."

"Ooooh!" Shinobu came bounding down the stairs at random. She slid across the floor in her woolen socks before coming to a stop at the gift basket in her mother's hands. "What's THAT?" She had a huge grin on her face as she swiped it from the mother Nara.

"A gift." Hina responded dully.

"What _kind_ of gift?" Shinobu asked, shaking it like it was wrapped and a giant secret vial to World peace. Tasuku sighed and he walked over to his older sister.

"Are you an idiot, Shinobu?" Tasuku offended. "Its _obvious_ to anyone half a brain that it's a gift basket."

"BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Ino and Shinobu shouted, pounding the littlest Nara over the head.

"I could watch this forever," Hina chuckled under her breath to Naru, eating a piece of her pancake.

"I'm outta here," Asuemo spoke, quickly leaving the house before Ino or Shinobu could get her next. Tasuku sighed, rubbed his head, and followed his sister. Muttering a 'troublesome'.

"Thanks a lot girls!" Ino thanked, then stole Hina's pancakes and pushed them out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back, Hina pouted as she and Naru walked in unison. "She stole my pancakes." Hina mumbled in disbelief. "I like pancakes." She added. Naru nodded knowingly as they arrived at the Uzumaki house-hold. Just in time to hear Hinata chase after Reyuki, Naruto yell at Aisu, and Rin chase Kurando out of the house.

Naru sighed as Hina walked in. "Well, Merry Christmas Konoha." She smiled to herself while looking at the clouds, before entering the bustling household of the Hokage.

(A/N: Really crappy and kind of rushed. But minakonumnums and myself were talking about Naru and Hina and how ignored they are. So, I wrote this for Christmas Eve. Hope you like! n.n)


End file.
